Ich höre eine Stimme
by Ria27
Summary: Neville und der Dunkle Lord verhauen den gleichen Zaubertrank, und Hogwarts versinkt langsam aber sicher im Chaos, während Voldemort Hermine nachjagt, Neville verkuppelt und versucht, sein Image zu retten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Universum gehören nicht mir, sondern der großartigen JKR verbeug 

**Warnung:** OOC (und das nicht zu knapp), Slash, Silly, Fluff, Crackfic!

**Beta:** Alraune

**Kurze Zeichenerklärung**/ Voldis Gedanken / – Nevilles Gedanken –

**Überflüssige Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Diese Story ist im Januar 2006 entstanden, nach einer Überarbeitung, habe ich mich entschlossen, sie auch hier zu veröffentlichen

Story spielt im sechsten Schuljahr, der HBP wird nicht berücksichtigt.

ooOoo

Neville schwitzte Blut und Wasser; im Zaubertrankunterricht nichts Neues, aber heute saß ihm zusätzlich auch noch Snape im Nacken – und das wortwörtlich.  
Wie wild rührte er in seinem Gebräu, welches ein fröhliches, jedoch gänzlich verkehrtes, Pink angenommen hatte.

"Longbottom, was glauben Sie, was Sie da gerade tun?", fragte sein Lehrer leise und Nevilles Gesicht nahm die gleiche Farbe an wie der Trank.

"Ich braue den Ausdauertrank, den Sie uns aufgegeben haben, Sir", quiekte er, sich unter Snapes wütenden Blicken duckend.  
Am liebsten hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst, da Snape durchaus den Eindruck machte, als überlege er, wie er Nevilles Ableben als tragischen Unfall tarnen könnte.

"Sechs Jahre", schnaufte er, "und Sie haben immer noch nicht lesen gelernt! Sie sollten nur eine Prise Fledermausohren nehmen, eine _Prise_, keine Handvoll!"

Snape drehte sich um und rauschte mit – natürlich! – wehenden Roben davon. In diesem Moment hatte er selbst große Ähnlichkeit mit besagten Fledermäusen, allerdings hätte Neville ihn eher in die Kategorie der Killerfledermäuse eingeordnet.

Erleichtert aufatmend, geblendet durch den Angstschweiß, der ihm von der Stirn in die Augen lief, griff er nach der nächsten Zutat.  
Es war die falsche – was bei seinem sprichwörtlichen Pech keine Überraschung sein sollte. Und sein Kessel explodierte mit einem lauten Knall.  
Der Trank, der so rein gar nichts mit Ausdauer zu tun hatte, spritzte Neville voll, der prompt in Ohnmacht fiel.

ooOoo

Irgendwo, weit weg von Hogwarts…

… wurde in einem düsteren Verlies ebenfalls ein Trank gebraut.

"Gib jetzt die Fledermausohren dazu, Wurmschwanz."

Der Angesprochene wollte es wohl besonders gut machen, und schmiss die halbe Dose in den Kessel, dessen Inhalt sich pink färbte.

"Eine Prise, du Idiot!", kreischte sein Herr und Meister und Wurmschwanz warf sich auf die Knie.

"Verzeiht mir, Meister, ich bin unwürdiger Dreck zu euren Füßen."

Voldemort verdrehte genervt die roten Augen. Kein Wunder, dass er Potter bis jetzt noch nicht hatte erledigen können; er war schließlich nur von Idioten umgeben.  
Um dem kriecherischen Wurmschwanz, der zu allem Überfluss jetzt auch noch seine Schuhe vollsabberte, eine Lektion zu erteilen, griff er nach einer Handvoll Knallkäfer, um sie Peter an den Kopf zu werfen.  
Die Explosion würde auch die letzten drei Haare auf seinem Haupt ins Nirwana befördern und mit viel Glück, Wurmschwanz gleich hinterher.

Aber Glück gehörte nicht unbedingt zu den Dingen, die der Dunkle Lord im Überfluss besaß, und so war es auch kein Wunder, dass er auf Peters übermäßig produziertem Speichel ausrutschte, und die Knallkäfer im hohen Bogen im Trank landeten, der – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – in die Luft ging und ganz nebenbei den Lord voll spritzte.

Als der Rauch sich gelegt hatte, kroch Wurmschwanz auf seinen Herren zu.

"Meister?"

Voldemort rührte sich nicht und sein Diener stupste ihn vorsichtig an.

"My Lord...?"

Keine Reaktion.

Wild zerrte Wurmschwanz an dem leblosen Körper, jedoch ohne Erfolg: Sein Lord lag da wie festgeklebt.  
Nach einigen Sekunden fassungslosem Starren, raffte Peter sich auf und rannte um Hilfe schreiend aus dem Kerker, direkt in Lucius' abwehrend ausgestreckte Arme.

"Ich hab den dunklen Lord getötet", jaulte Peter und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll an der kostbaren Robe des Todessers.

"Igitt, Finger weg, Wurmschwanz, die hat ein Vermögen gekostet!" Angewidert riss Malfoy sich los. "Was heulst du hier eigentlich rum? Das ist ja ekelhaft!"

Wurmschwanz hörte gar nicht hin, sondern schlug derweil seinen Kopf rhythmisch gegen die Wand.

"Ich. Hab. Den. Dunklen. Lord. Umgebracht!", jammerte er zwischen den hohl klingenden Schlägen.

Lucius, überzeugt dass die Wand massiv war und das dumpfe Geräusch somit aus Wurmschwanz Kopf kommen musste, riss ihn entnervt hoch.

"Was redest du da? Der Lord ist unsterblich!"

"Aber er rührt sich nicht mehr", winselte Peter und Malfoy war am Ende seiner Geduld.

"Los, komm mit, ich kümmere mich darum."

Im Verlies angekommen, ließ er den wimmernden Wurmschwanz abrupt fallen und hastete zu der am Boden liegenden Gestalt.

"Wurmschwanz, du gehirnamputierte Ratte, was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?"

Peter starrte ihn verschreckt an und stammelte: " Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab ihn getötet – das verzeiht er mir nie! Ich bin so gut wie tot!"

Lucius gab es auf, irgendeine Erklärung aus Peter herauszubekommen, und wandte sich wieder seinem Meister zu, der zwar friedlich atmete, aber ansonsten keine Reaktion zeigte.

Irgendwie ahnte Lucius schon jetzt, dass er ein ziemlich großes Problem hatte.

ooOoo

Wieder zurück in Hogwarts…

… stand Snape kurz vor einem Tobsuchtsanfall, als er die Auswirkungen der Explosion erblickte.  
Sein schönes Klassenzimmer sah aus als wäre ein Tornado hindurchgefegt!  
Jetzt lag diese _Naturkatastrophe_, die seinen innig geliebten Kerker verwüstet hatte, ohnmächtig zu seinen Füßen.

Die Slytherins lehnten sich schon mal entspannt zurück, und warteten auf den langsamen und hoffentlich qualvollen Tod, der den armen Neville demnächst ereilen würde.

Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab und es war wirklich beeindruckend wie stark seine Halsschlagadern anschwellen konnten, ohne zu platzen und die verschiedensten Emotionen huschten über die Gesichter seiner Schüler. Die eine Hälfte gierte nach einer guten Show, die andere bangte – zu Recht – um Nevilles Leben.

Der aufgebrachte Lehrer zischte ein Wort und der Bewusstlose regte sich. Erleichtertes bzw. enttäuschtes Seufzen war zu hören.  
Neville blickte auf und wäre am liebsten wieder ohnmächtig geworden: Snape ragte bedrohlich über ihm auf und überlegte sicherlich, ob er seinen Job behalten dürfte, wenn er Neville über den Jordan schickte und hinterher auf Notwehr plädierte. Obwohl da immer noch der tragische Unfall im Raum stand, den Snape sicherlich nur zu gern inszenieren würde.

Doch Neville hatte Glück: Anscheinend hatte Snape einen guten Tag, oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, er wollte keinen Sonderurlaub in Askaban machen.

"Zwanzig Punkte Abzug und ein zehn Seiten langer Aufsatz, über den Sinn und Zweck meines Unterrichts!", knurrte er und wandte sich, nach einem letzten vernichtenden Blick auf Neville, der Klasse zu: "Der Unterricht ist beendet!"

Snape atmete so schwer, als hätte er grade einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht, als er, mit – natürlich! – dramatisch gebauschter Robe, aus dem Klassenzimmer stolzierte.

Neville, froh mit dem Leben noch mal davongekommen zu sein, machte sich ebenfalls schnellstens aus dem Staub.

Auf dem Flur stieß Seamus ihn an. "Scheiße, Alter, ich hab' schon gedacht, das war's für dich!"

"Ich auch", hauchte Neville und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf, der fürchterlich brummte.

Es passierte beim Mittagessen, als er sich grade eine, zugegeben recht üppige, Portion Bratkartoffeln in den Mund schob. Plötzlich war da diese Stimme, die schneidend fragte:

/Wo, bei Salazar, bin ich?/

Neville verschluckte sich ganz fürchterlich vor Schreck und dachte schon, er wäre Snape nur entkommen, um jetzt an einer Bratkartoffelüberdosis zu ersticken.

Er würgte den Klumpen in den richtigen Hals zurück und holte erleichtert Luft.

"Alles klar, Longbottom?", fragte Seamus und Neville nickte mit hochrotem Kopf.

"Hast du das eben gesagt?"

"Was? Ob es dir gut geht?"

"Nein, das davor."

Seamus sah ihn schief an und schüttelte skeptisch den Kopf: "Nein, ich hab' sonst nichts gesagt."

/Ich hab das gefragt!/

Die Stimme donnerte förmlich in Nevilles Kopf, der wie geschlagen zusammenfuhr.

"Wer ist _ich_?", flüsterte er und kassierte direkt wieder einen schrägen Blick von Seamus.

/ Du fragst wer ich bin? Wer _ich _bin? Knie nieder und fürchte dich: Ich bin Lord VOLDEMORT/

Der Name allein genügte: Neville verdrehte schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem ereignisreichen Tag die Augen und kippte aus den Latschen.

ooOoo

Im Verlies... 

… war Lucius mit seinem Latein am Ende.

"Verdammt, ich habe alles versucht. Wirklich alles! Aber er wacht einfach nicht auf!"

Aufgebracht rannte Lucius im Raum auf und ab, während Wurmschwanz weiter damit beschäftigt war, mit seinem Kopf ein dekoratives Loch in die Wand zu schlagen.

"Hättest du vielleicht die Güte, damit aufzuhören? Ich kann bei diesem Krach nicht nachdenken!"

Um die eine oder andere Gehirnerschütterung reicher, ließ Peter von der geschundenen Wand ab.

"Wird er wieder gesund?"

Lucius schnaubte genervt, unterließ es jedoch, sich die langen blonden Haare zu raufen.

"Gesund? Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, was ihm fehlt! Ich schicke Eulen an die anderen, vielleicht wissen die ja Rat; auch wenn mich das wundern würde."

Wurmschwanz schnüffelte einmal und bearbeitete weiter die Wand, die schon erste Spuren der ungewohnten Überbeanspruchung zeigte.

ooOoo

Wieder zurück in Hogwarts…

… erwachte Neville auf der Krankenstation und Madam Pomfrey wuselte um ihn herum.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom, sind Sie endlich wach, ja? Ich habe von Ihrem Unfall in der Zaubertrankstunde gehört und muss Ihnen sagen, Sie hätten gleich zu mir kommen müssen!"

Neville hörte kaum hin, nickte aber trotzdem, da er irgendwann festgestellt hatte, dass Nicken beinahe immer passte.

Diese Stimme hatte er sich bestimmt nur eingebildet, schließlich war es unmöglich, dass Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf in Hogwarts war.

/Wie, ich bin in Hogwarts? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!/

"UUUHHAAAA!" Neville fuhr schreiend hoch und Madam Pomfrey holte zischend Luft:

„Mr. Longbottom, Sie haben mich zu Tode erschreckt! Was ist denn los?"

Zitternd legte Neville sich ins Bett zurück, fest entschlossen, niemandem (wirklich niemandem) von dieser ominösen Stimme zu erzählen.

"Nichts, alles in Ordnung glaube ich..."

"Sind Sie sich sicher?" Poppy sah mehr als skeptisch aus und Neville beeilte sich zu nicken. Ihn noch immer misstrauisch musternd, deutete Poppy auf das Bett: „Nun gut, Sie werden die Nacht hier verbringen. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, rufen Sie mich; ich bin gleich nebenan."

Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick in sein blasses Gesicht ging die Heilerin in den angrenzenden Raum.

– Ich bin verrückt... Irre... Plemplem... –

/ Lass das Gejammer. Wer bist du überhaupt?/

– Ich hör das nicht… –

/ Sicher hörst du mich/

Neville hielt sich wimmernd die Ohren zu, musste jedoch zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen, dass er die Stimme damit keineswegs beeindrucken konnte.

/ Jetzt hör schon auf zu heulen und nenn' mir deinen verfluchten Namen. Ich will schließlich wissen, in wessen Körper ich feststecke. /

"Neville Longbottom", flüsterte Neville und zitterte dabei so stark, dass seine Zähne aufeinander schlugen.

/ Longbottom... Longbottom...bei Salazar, doch wohl nicht die Oberniete Longbottom, von der Snape mir erzählt hat/

"Doch", fiepte Neville und umkrallte gepeinigt seinen Kopf, als der Dunkle Lord darin entrüstet aufschrie:

/ Bei Merlin, das darf nicht wahr sein! Soviel Pech hab' ich einfach nicht verdient; ich stecke fest im Kopf eines Losers… Na toll… wieder mal ganz wunderbar gelaufen/

Neville sprang auf und trommelte gegen die Tür der Heilerin, die auch sogleich erschien.

"Ich brauche was zum schlafen!", keuchte er und versuchte den tobenden Lord in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren.

Poppy nickte und drückte ihm eine kleine Flasche in die Hand.

"Ein Schluck genügt."

Vorsichtshalber schluckte Neville lieber doch den ganzen Inhalt hinunter – nur, um auch wirklich _sicher_ zu sein, dass er schlafen würde – und bescherte der Heilerin damit fast einen Herzinfarkt.

"EINEN Schluck habe ich gesagt!", kreischte sie, aber Neville hörte es nicht mehr. Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und das war selbst für ihn Rekord.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Herzlichen Dank an: Luzi und Psycho, für die Reviews :D

ooOoo

Als Neville erwachte, war das erste was er sah, Madam Pomfrey; eine vor Wut rot angelaufene Madam Pomfrey.

„Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass EIN Schluck genügen würde? Was hatten Sie vor, für immer ins Land der Träume abzudriften?"

Das kam so in etwa hin, auch wenn "_für immer"_ etwas drastisch ausgedrückt war; eigentlich wollte Neville nur um jeden Preis diesen Wahnvorstellungen entgehen.

/ Sag mal, redest du etwa von mir/

– AHHH! Das darf nicht wahr sein! –

/ Wem sagst du das. /

Als Neville nicht antwortete, zumindest nicht ihr, schnaubte Madam Pomfrey und imitierte dabei Snape so gut, dass Neville vor Schreck zusammenzuckte.

„Sie können jetzt gehen, Sie dummer Junge!", fauchte Poppy und wedelte unwirsch mit der Hand, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Neville trottete aus der Krankenstation und folgte dem Gang, der zur Treppe führte.

– Was mach ich nur? Ich bin verrückt! Höre Stimmen – schlimm genug, dass ich überhaupt Stimmen höre, aber dass es ausgerechnet die von Du-weißt-schon-wem sein muss… –

/ Du kannst mich ruhig Dunkler Lord nennen. Meister ist aber auch okay. /

– Du spinnst ja! Bei Merlin, ich unterhalte mich mit meinem Kopf! –

/ Genau genommen unterhältst du dich gerade mit dem bösesten und schwärzesten aller Zauberer, und darauf kannst du dir schon was einbilden. /

Die Stimme lachte gönnerhaft und trieb Neville immer weiter auf den schmalen Grat zu, der vor dem Wahnsinn kam.

– Na Super! Ich kann also stolz drauf sein, einen an der Waffel zu haben? –

Zu vertieft in sein kleines _Gespräch_, achtete er nicht auf den Weg und rempelte jemanden an.

„Hey, du Flasche, pass' gefälligst auf wo du lang latschst, klar!"

Der Slytherin, den Neville übersehen hatte, gab ihm einen Schubs, sodass er zu Boden stürzte.

„Tschuldigung" murmelte Neville leise, aber der andere Junge hörte nicht mehr hin, er war schon weitergegangen.

/ Wie jetzt, SOWAS lässt du dir gefallen/

– Ja… –

/ Da sagt er auch noch ja/

Neville rappelte sich auf und setzte seinen Weg in die große Halle fort.

/ Jetzt mal im ernst, warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt? Bist du nun ein Zauberer oder nicht/

– Ich bin einer, aber ich kann mich eben schlecht wehren. –

/ Was gibt's da zu können? Ein kleiner Crucio und schon winselt er; ist ganz einfach, ehrlich. /

– Der Crucio ist verboten! –

/ Stimmt, aber er ist effektiv, deswegen ist er ja auch verboten. /

–Er ist verboten, weil er grausam ist. Außerdem werde ich keine verbotenen Flüche benutzen! –

/ Schon gut, schon gut. Ich habe ja hier anscheinend eh nichts zu melden. Lass dich ruhig weiter rumschubsen – ich werde dabei nicht mehr stören. /

Neville war inzwischen in der großen Halle angekommen und setzte sich entnervt an den Gryffindortisch, nach einem Brötchen greifend, das er vor Schreck fallen ließ, als der Lord in seinem Kopf fanatisch losbrüllte:

/ POTTER! Da ist Potter! Los, Kleiner, erledige ihn: mit deinem, äh, Buttermesser, oder so/

– Du spinnst ja! Harry ist mein Freund, den erledige ich ganz bestimmt nicht. –

In seinem Kopf blieb alles still; anscheinend hatte diese Neuigkeit Voldemort aus den Schuhen gehauen.

Glücklich darüber, jetzt endlich mal seine Ruhe zu haben, futterte Neville drauflos. Erst auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungsunterricht hörte er ein Ächzen, und unterdrückte mühsam ein Stöhnen: der Lord war anscheinend wieder einsatzbereit.

/ Wa…Was ist passiert, hab ich geträumt/

– Schön wär's. –

/ Verdammt. /

Neville erreichte den Unterrichtsraum nur eine Sekunde vor Professor McGonagall und drückte sich schnell auf seinen Stuhl.

/ Sieh mal einer Guck, Minervera. Sag mal, Kleiner, zieht sie immer noch diese Katzennummer ab/

– Äh ja, manchmal. –

/ Dachte ich mir schon, genauso eingefahren wie Dumbledore. /

Neville antwortete nicht, da besagte _eingefahrene_ Lehrerin direkt vor ihm stand und äußerst gereizt aussah.

„Mr. Longbottom, Ihre letzte Arbeit war eine Katastrophe. Sie müssen sehr hart an sich arbeiten, um die Prüfungen zu bestehen!"

„Ja, Professor", flüsterte Neville und sah beschämt zu Boden.

/ Hast es nicht so mit Verwandlung, oder? Ist eigentlich ganz einfach, außerdem war das hier schon zu meiner Zeit ein alter Hut. /

– Du hast gut reden, ich kriege diese Sprüche einfach nicht hin! –

Sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren klappte nicht. Wie auch, wenn Voldemort quasselte ohne Luft zu holen. Die leidvolle Erfahrung machend, dass die Stimme in seinem Kopf sich einen Spaß daraus machte, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, überlegte Neville ernsthaft, zu Dumbledore zu gehen.

Natürlich konnte der Lord diese Idee nicht unkommentiert lassen:

/ Klar, der gute alte Albus wird hellauf begeistert sein, davon zu hören. Er wird dir zwar kein Wort glauben, aber zur Sicherheit trotzdem einen seiner kleinen Vorträge halten, was für ein böser Zauberer ich doch bin. Ich sage dir eins, die sind sterbenslangweilig! Warum sonst wäre ich wohl so scharf auf die Unsterblichkeit gewesen?! Außerdem sind wir nach seiner Rede ruckzuck im St. Mungos. /

– Aber vielleicht kann er mir helfen, dich loszuwerden! –

/ Was denn, DU willst MICH loswerden? Was glaubst du was ich hier mache, Urlaub vielleicht/

Beinahe hätte Neville bei all dem Gerede in seinem Kopf das Ende der Stunde verpasst. Jetzt kramte er hastig seine Sachen zusammen und rannte in den Kerker hinunter; das Horrorfach Zaubertränke wartete bereits auf ihn.

Siedendheiß fiel Neville die Strafarbeit ein, die er natürlich in der ganzen Aufregung vergessen hatte. Sich innerlich schon mal von der Welt verabschiedend, da Snape ihn heute unter Garantie meucheln würde, setzte er sich auf seinen Platz.

/ Hey, das ist die Idee! Du wirst Snape fragen, der kriegt das sicherlich hin. /

– Snape? Nein, auf keinen Fall, so verzweifelt bin ich nicht. –

/ Du vielleicht nicht – ich schon. Sag jetzt nicht, dass du Angst vor der alten Fledermaus hast. /

– Natürlich habe ich Angst! –

/ Ach, vor dem hast du Schiss und vor mir nicht? Also, ein bisschen irre bist du aber schon. /

– Im Gegensatz zu dir ist Snape _real_. –

Neville war nach wie vor davon überzeugt, sich das alles nur einzubilden, warum sollte Lord Voldemort auch ausgerechnet in seinem Kopf erscheinen?

/ Woher soll ich das wissen? Daran ist wie immer Wurmschwanz Schuld, genau/

„Longbottom, wo ist der Aufsatz?", fragte Snape in diesem Moment schneidend und Neville zuckte zusammen.

Ehe er antworten konnte, sprang Hermine auf, um ihren Mitschüler in Schutz zu nehmen:

„Sir, Neville lag gestern den ganzen Tag auf der Krankenstation und…"

„Habe ich Sie gefragt, Granger?", fauchte Snape das Mädchen an und Hermine sank blass auf ihren Stuhl zurück. Sie sah Neville mitfühlend an, der sich ein dankbares Lächeln abrang und mit feuchten Händen auf seine Strafe wartete.

„Zwanzig Seiten, bis morgen, Longbottom!", zischte sein Lehrer, eine eindeutige Drohung in seiner Stimme, und Neville konnte sich denken, was ihm bevorstand, wenn er die Strafarbeit nicht abgab.

– Scheiße. –

/ Der kann ja richtig streng sein. Sag mal, wer ist denn die Kleine da?/

– Hermine? Das ist die beste Freundin von Harry. –

/ Sie hat zwar keinen Geschmack, aber einen süßen Hintern. Mach doch mal ein Date mit ihr aus/

– Das mach ich sicherlich nicht und jetzt hör auf, an den Inhalt ihrer Bluse zu denken! –

/ Du gönnst mir aber auch gar nichts. /

Neville suchte seine Zutaten zusammen und begann mit dem Stärkungstrank, den Snape ihnen aufgegeben hatte.

/ Warum hast du eigentlich so große Angst vor Snape/

– Weil…ach, keine Ahnung, er ist halt gruselig. –

/ Und ich bin der nette Onkel von nebenan, oder was? Da arbeitet man sich den Rücken krumm für ein bösartiges Image und wird von Snape ausgestochen! Das ist doch… Hey, keine Mäuseschwänze mehr, zwei reichen/

– Oh, Danke. Weißt du, er hatte mich schon immer auf dem Kieker und wenn der mir im Nacken sitzt, kann ich mich auf keinen Trank konzentrieren. –

/ Mhh… Dann wollen wir den guten Severus doch mal ein wenig blass aussehen lassen: ich sag dir jetzt, wie du den Trank machen musst. /

Unter Voldemorts Anleitung schaffte Neville etwas Unglaubliches, etwas, das so undenkbar war, dass Snape alle Gesichtszüge entgleisten: Neville brachte einen perfekten Trank nach vorne zum Pult, fein säuberlich in einer kleinen Flasche verschlossen.

Stolz wie Oskar räumte Neville unter den ungläubigen Blicken der anderen Schüler seine Sachen zusammen.

– Wow, das hab ich noch nie geschafft, danke! –

/ Ich habe grad' meine sozialen fünf Minuten, außerdem hast du Snapes Gesicht gesehen? Das war's wert/

ooOoo

Wieder mal im Nirgendwo…

… bekam Lucius Malfoy die ersten grauen Haare.

„Hast du schon was herausgefunden, Lucius?"

„Sieht das so aus, Nott?", fauchte der Angesprochene und deutete auf Voldemorts starren Körper.

Nott trat schnell einen Schritt zurück und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Nur keine Aufregung, mein alter Freund."

„Nur keine Aufregung? Der dunkle Lord liegt in MEINEM Keller rum! Wenn das Ministerium mir jetzt mal wieder einen kleinen Höflichkeitsbesuch abstattet, bin ich geliefert! Wie soll ich dafür eine Erklärung finden? Vor allem eine, die man mir auch glaubt!"

Lucius lief vor Wut schon rot an und Nott wich vorsichtshalber noch einen Schritt zurück; unauffällig schielte er zur Treppe und schätzte die Entfernung ab, nur für den Fall, dass Malfoy völlig die Nerven verlor.

„Dann bringen wir ihn halt woanders hin…"

„Was, glaubst du, hab ich wohl versucht, verdammt noch mal! Man kann ihn nicht bewegen!"

„Wie war das?"

Malfoy rang nach Luft und flehte nebenbei um Geduld.

„Dieser Körper…" Er gestikulierte wild in Richtung Lord, „… liegt da wie festgeklebt: man kann ihn kein Stück bewegen!"

„Das, äh, ist in der Tat ein Problem, wo ist eigentlich Wurmschwanz?"

Lucius klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Mist, den hab ich auf der Streckbank vergessen."

„Was tut er denn bitte schön ausgerechnet da?", fragte Nott entgeistert.

Malfoy wedelte ungehalten mit der Hand.

„Er ist schließlich Schuld an diesem Schlamassel. Außerdem musste ich mich ein wenig abreagieren, okay! Ich stehe momentan unter ernormen Stress!"

Oben fiel eine Tür ins Schloss und Lucius wurde blass um die spitze Nase.

„Verdammt, das ist Narzissa! Wenn die den Lord hier unten findet, ist die Hölle los! Mach schon, deck ihn zu und dann hilf mir den Tisch drüberzustellen."

Nott sah nervös die Treppe hinauf; von Narzissa hier unten beim Vertuschen dieses kleinen _Unfalls_ erwischt zu werden, war das letzte was er wollte.

„Wird das heute noch was?"

Lucius hörte sich schon leicht panisch an und Nott beeilte sich, den schweren Tisch zusammen mit Lucius über den Körper des Lords zu stellen, damit er hier endlich weg konnte.

Der dunkle Lord war jetzt erst mal getarnt und beide Männer atmeten erleichtert auf. Bis sie von nebenan Narzissa schreien hörten:

„Was, bei Salazar, hast DU auf meiner Streckbank zu suchen?"

Nott machte sich so schnell er konnte aus dem Staub und ließ Lucius mit seiner tobenden Frau allein zurück.

ooOoo

In Hogwarts…

… achtete Neville, noch immer im glückseligen Taumel seines Erfolges, mal wieder nicht auf seine Umgebung und rasselte prompt in jemanden hinein, der ihm nur zu bekannt war.

„Pass doch auf", fauchte Zabini und strich sich in blasierter Geste die dunklen Haare zurück.

Neville, knallrot und mit rasendem Puls, stammelte:

„Entschuldige, Blaise."

„Für dich immer noch Zabini!", zischte der gutaussehende Slytherin und wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rosa um die Nase, ehe er sich, mit einem letzten arrogantem Schnauben, umwandte und weiter den Flur entlanglief.

Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzer sah Neville der schlanken Gestalt hinterher.

/ Ähhh… Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder/

– Was ist nicht mein Ernst? –

/ Wenn ich mich nicht arg täusche, tauchen da grade Bilder in deinem Kopf auf, die nicht… sagen wir mal: nicht heterosexueller Natur sind./

– Natürlich nicht, ich stehe auf Männer. –

/ Ach so, na dann… AHHHHH! Über mein Pech kann ich doch echt ein Buch schreiben… Aber damit du einst weißt, bei dem mühst du dich vergeblich ab, wird schließlich mal einer von meinen Leuten/

– Wir hatten letztes Jahr mal was laufen, seitdem muss ich ständig an ihn denken… –

Verträumt starrte Neville aus dem Fenster, die Schüler, die an ihm vorbei liefen nicht wahrnehmend.

/ Ach so, er steht auch auf Männer. Na, wenn das so ist… Memo an mich: Zabini von der Liste der Anwärter streichen/

– Du bist aber engstirnig. –

/ Toleranz entspricht nicht so ganz meinem Image als Bösewicht der Nation, Kleiner. /

– Wenn du nicht grade nonstop blöde Sprüche klopfst, finde ich dich eigentlich ganz nett. –

/ Kleiner, das hab ich jetzt mal überhört… /

Bis auf die unwichtige Tatsache, dass Voldemort höchstpersönlich zu ihm sprach, auch wenn Neville immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt war, verlief der Tag wie jeder andere auch: Die Lehrer schüttelten über ihn den Kopf, die Slytherins machten ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zur Schnecke und der Rest nutzte seine gutmütige Hilfsbereitschaft aus…

Abends setzte er sich völlig erledigt an Snapes Aufsatz. Während er schrieb, sinnierte der Lord vor sich hin und ließ den Tag Revue passieren.

/ Also, ich weiß nicht, die Lehrer halten dich für minderbemittelt, die Schüler benutzen dich abwechselnd als Sandsack oder Sorgenmülleimer und unglücklich verknallt bist du auch noch! Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber irgendwie ist dein Leben Scheiße/

Neville antwortete nicht – der Lord hatte ausnahmsweise einmal Recht.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an:

**Anka: **Vielen Dank für Lob und Review. Freut mich sehr, dass dir die Story gefällt :D

**Psycho: lach **Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass es Zauberer sind. Allerdings ist die gesamte Geschichte nicht unbedingt ein Logikwunder, deshalb: Just Fun ;o) Es freut mich sehr, dass du es dennoch lustig findest ;D

**Simsly: **Du erinnerst dich richtig; ich hatte sie auf FF.de stehen (und sie wurde einmal auf Animexx veröffentlicht, allerdings nicht von mir **g**) Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt und vielen Dank!

ooOoo

In Malfoys Verlies…

… stand Lucius mit Unschuldsmiene seiner Frau gegenüber, die Wurmschwanz am Schlafittchen hatte.

„Was geht hier vor?", keifte sie und schüttelte den jammernden Peter kurz, um Lucius deutlich zu machen, was sie meinte.

Ihr Mann zwang sich zu einem Lächeln; mit Narzissa auszukommen, wenn sie so _unentspannt _war, war nicht gerade angenehm.

„Hier? Nichts geht vor, Liebes."

„Tu' nicht so unschuldig! Ich kenn dich doch. Was verheimlichst du vor mir?"

Lucius ließ ein unsicheres Lachen hören.

„Wie kommst du nur immer auf solche Ideen, Schatz?"

Narzissa hob ungläubig eine Braue und wandte sich Wurmschwanz zu.

„Spuck´s aus, du Freak, was habt ihr angestellt?"

Lucius verfluchte sich, er hätte Peter in die Eiserne Jungfrau stecken sollen. Da hätte Zissi ihn nicht so schnell entdeckt.

Narzissa hob bedrohlich knurrend eine Augenbraue und Wurmschwanz packte aus.

„Ich habe den Dunklen Lord getötet! Und Lucius wollte ihn vor dir verstecken."

Er zeigte auf den Tisch und Narzissa war ihrem Mann einen Hab-ich-es-doch-gewusst!-Blick zu, ehe sie sich die Sache mal genauer anschaute.

Lucius machte schon mal sein Testament, als sie den Lord entdeckte – zu Recht, es ging sogleich zur Sache.

„Bei Salazar, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr so dämlich seid!"

„Aber, Liebes…"

„Willst du uns ruinieren?"

„Nein, Schatz…"

„Schaff' _das_ aus _meinem_ Haus!"

„Ich…"

„Sofort!"

„Aber…"

„Was sollen die Nachbarn denken, wenn sie uns nach Askaban bringen?"

Dass sie gar keine Nachbarn hatten, spielte in diesem Moment keine Rolle.

Lucius hielt vorsorglich die Klappe und ließ seine Frau erst mal toben, er kannte das schon.

„Da ist man mal eine Stunde nicht da und schon werden hier Orgien gefeiert!"

„Keine Orgien, Liebes…"

„Ach nein? Was hatte dann die Ratte in meinem Hobbyraum zu suchen? Und warum liegt ein toter Dunkler Lord hier rum? Kannst du mir das mal erklären?"

Konnte er natürlich nicht, Narzissa ließ ihn ja nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Du hast Zeit bis morgen früh! Und wehe du lässt dich oben blicken, bevor du DEN hier entsorgt hast!"

Damit rauschte sie hinaus und Lucius wandte sich Peter zu.

„Ab nach nebenan!", schnaufte er. „Mein Stresspegel ist schon wieder angestiegen!"

ooOoo

Am nächsten Morgen in Hogwarts…

… saß Neville hundemüde am Gryffindortisch. Hermine beugte sich vor und schüttelte ihn sanft.

„Neville? Bist du noch wach?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Hä? Sorry, Hermine, hab' dir nicht zugehört", antwortete Neville. Verschlafen rieb er sich die brennenden Augen.

/ Hey, lehn dich mal nach links! Sehr gut und jetzt: Augen geradeaus… Perfekt/

– Wie… Hä? –

„Schaust du mir grade in den Ausschnitt, Neville?", fragte Hermine entrüstet und der Junge wurde knallrot.

„Äh… nein… ich…"

– Du Idiot! Was soll sie denn jetzt von mir denken? –

/ Was denn? Die Aussicht ist wirklich entzückend. /

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du auf Zabini stehst, hätte ich dir jetzt eine gelangt!"

Hermine lächelte schon wieder und Neville war erleichtert. Ihre Rechte war nicht ungefährlich – Draco Malfoy konnte davon ein Liedchen singen.

„Ich habe nicht hingesehen. Naja, zumindest nicht extra", versuchte er sich herauszureden und lächelte Hermine entschuldigend an.

/ Ich schon. /

– Mit diesem Unsinn bringst du mich in Schwierigkeiten. –

/ Du bist kleinlich! Das war doch nur ein Blick! Bei der würden mir noch ganz andere Sachen einfallen…/

– Das las mal schön bleiben, okay! –

In diesem Moment ging Blaise am Tisch vorbei und in Neville stieg unwillkürlich eine Erinnerung auf.

/ Bäh…denk' an was anderes. Los! Schließlich bin ich auch noch da. /

– Wer ist jetzt kleinlich? –

Aber Neville wollte mal nicht so sein und dachte an ein Mädchen.

/ Iiiihhh….was war das denn/

– Pansy Parkinson. –

/ Ein Trollweibchen, richtig/

– Eine Slytherin. –

/ Denk wieder an den Kerl sonst wechsel' ich auch noch den Besen. /

– Och, die lässt dich bestimmt mehr als nur einen Blick riskieren. –

/ Darauf kann ich verzichten, Kleiner! Und auf deine dummen Witze auch/

Grinsend machte Neville sich auf den Weg in die Gewächshäuser. Kräuterkunde stand an, eines der wenigen Fächer, in denen er gut war.

ooOoo

Im Verlies…

… schauten Nott und Dolohow bei Malfoy vorbei, um seine Fortschritte zu begutachten.

Dieser saß jedoch nur in einer Ecke und starrte die Wand so böse an, als wäre sie schuld an seinen Problemen.

„Du hast es also noch nicht geschafft?"

„Sieht das so aus Dolohow?"

„Hat Zissi ihn schon entdeckt?", fragte Nott, der einen Heidenrespekt vor Mrs. Malfoy hatte.

„ Jepp."

„Und was hat sie gesagt?"

„Eine ganze Menge, aber die Grundaussage war in etwa: schaff ihn weg, sonst knallt´s."

„Vielleicht hast du Glück und sie lässt sich scheiden."

„Vielleicht hab ich ja noch mehr Glück und sie heiratet danach dich, Dolohow!", fauchte Lucius und sein Freund wurde bleich.

„So meinte ich das aber nicht."

Ratlos sahen die drei Männer ihren reglosen Herrn und Meister an.

„Vielleicht könnten wir eine Mauer drum herum bauen", überlegte Nott laut.

„Und was bezwecken wir damit?", fragte Lucius gereizt.

„Nun, immerhin läge er dann nicht mehr ganz so offensichtlich mitten im Raum herum", verteidigte Nott seine Idee.

„Kommt nicht in Frage! Ich könnte ja keine Nacht schlafen! Stell dir vor, der wacht auf!", schrie Lucius und rief mit seiner Brüllerei Narzissa auf den Plan.

„Was denn, ist er immer noch da? Und du hast dir Freunde eingeladen! Toll, Schatz, machen wir doch eine Party draus!"

Bei dem schrillen Geschrei zuckten die drei Männer zusammen.

„Wir überlegen schon, was wir tun können, Zissi", versuchte Dolohow sie zu beruhigen und bekam gleich seine Abreibung.

„IHR überlegt also! Ihr seid doch zu blöd, euren Arsch mit zwei Händen zu finden, wenn der Lord euch keine Wegbeschreibung gibt! Ich hole jetzt Bella her, sonst liegt der Lord noch an Ostern hier!"

Erleichterung machte sich breit, als sie den Kerker wieder verließ.

„Scheiß Wechseljahre", murmelte Lucius und die anderen Todesser tätschelten ihm mitfühlend die Schulter.

ooOoo

In Hogwarts…

… verlor der Lord gerade die Nerven.

/ Jetzt hör schon auf, ihn anzustarren. Das ist ja absolut auffällig. Und dann auch noch mit traurigem Hundeblick – wirf dich ihm doch gleich zu Füßen. /

– Ich kann nichts dafür. –

/ Bei Merlin, wäre ich doch in Malfoys Jungen gelandet. Aber nein, ich musste ja ausgerechnet dich erwischen/

– Wenn du Draco meinst, muss ich dir Recht geben, das wäre mir auch lieber. Außerdem würdest du Harry dann wirklich _gut_ kennen lernen! –

/ Wie meinst du das/

– Schau mal genau hin. –

Neville wandte sich Draco und Harry zu, die grade schamlos flirteten.

/ Das, äh, hat sicher nichts zu bedeuten…/

– Seit einem Jahr hat das was zu bedeuten. –

/ Verdammt, langsam geht mir der Nachwuchs aus! Kein Wunder das die Reinblüter aussterben, die sind ja alle schwul/

– Nicht alle, nur ein paar. –

/ Diese _paar _waren meine große Hoffnung/

– Dann solltest du deine Prioritäten ändern. –

/ Das ist aber nicht mein Stil/

– Seit wann hast _du_ Stil? –

/ Schon immer. Schließlich bin ich Lord Voldemort. /

– Wer´s glaubt… –

/ Was soll das denn heißen/

– Ich glaube nicht, dass du dieser gewisse Jemand bist! Du-weißt-schon-wer klopft bestimmt nicht in einer Tour dumme Sprüche und starrt Mädchen in die Bluse. –

/ Öhhh… naja, nicht so offensichtlich, das stimmt. Wo bliebe da die Autorität? Aber jetzt kann ich mich ja ausleben, das würde dir eh kein Mensch glauben. /

Neville musste ihm Recht geben und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, könnte es wirklich der Lord sein.

/ Bist ein Schnellmerker, was/

– Shit! Ich bin geliefert, besessen von Du-weißt-schon-wem! Granny killt mich! –

/ Das ist doch echt ein Witz! Vor Snape hast du Angst, vor deiner Granny hast du Angst. Aber vor mir nicht/

– Zurzeit kannst du mir ja nichts. Außerdem kommst du vielleicht nie mehr raus aus meinem Kopf. –

/ Das möge Salazar verhüten! Was sollen denn meine Todesser ohne mich anfangen? Allein kriegen die doch nichts auf die Reihe. /

Kräuterkunde war beendet und Neville musste zur nächsten Stunde. Ihm schwante Übles, aber der Lord war hellauf begeistert.

/ Super, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, was sie euch da so beibringen. /

– Haben wir bei Dumbledore. –

/Der alte Sack darf noch unterrichten? Ihr seid echt arme Schweine. /

– Ich mag ihn! –

/ Du musst dir ja auch keine Moralpredigt anhören, wann immer er dich zu fassen kriegt. /

– Du bist ganz schön gemein. –

/ Einer muss ja der Schurke sein. /

– Ach, du willst eigentlich gar nicht böse sein? –

/ Ich wollte NUR die Weltherrschaft und dann kommen ein paar Möchtegern-Helden vorbei und vermasseln mir alles/

– Bei dir sind immer die anderen Schuld. –

/ Natürlich, schließlich bin ich ein Genie! Ich mach nichts falsch. /

– Deine genialen Pläne sind aber immer nach hinten losgegangen. –

/ Waren auch die Anderen schuld und natürlich Potter, der ist so lästig wie ein Pickel am Hintern/

Dumbledore erwartete seine Schüler mit einem milden Lächeln.

/ Ahhh…bei diesem Blick kommt mir glatt die Galle hoch! Kein Mensch ist ständig lieb und nett und ich wette, Albus hat auch ein paar Leichen im Keller/

Der Unterricht begann und der Lord konnte sich seine bissigen Kommentare natürlich nicht verkneifen.

/ Das stammt ja aus der Steinzeit! Und mit solchen Methoden will er mich vernichten? Ist ja lachhaft/

– Eigentlich soll dich ja Harry vernichten. –

/ Ach ja? Glaubst du denn, dass Superpotter das schafft/

– Es ist schließlich seine Bestimmung, er ist der Auserwählte. –

/ Willkommen in der Matrix.../

– Hä? –

/ Vergiss es, Kleiner. /

„Mister Logbottom bitte bleiben Sie noch einen Augenblick. Die anderen dürfen gehen", rief Dumbledore am Ende der Stunde.

/ Glaubst du er hat was gemerkt/

– Keine Ahnung. –

/ Guck einfach unschuldig und lass ihn nicht merken, dass ich da bin. /

Neville versuchte den Rat des Lords so gut es ging zu befolgen und setzte seinen besten Ich-war-es-nicht-Blick auf.

„Mister Longbottom, wie Sie wissen, fangen am Samstag die Ferien an. Sie werden vom Kamin des Lehrerzimmers aus nach Hause reisen. Seien Sie also um Punkt neun Uhr da."

Neville und der Lord atmeten erleichtert auf.

/ Keine Moralpredigt, wenigstens etwas. /

„Danke, Sir."

Vor dem Klassenzimmer blieb Neville plötzlich stehen und keuchte erschrocken auf.

– Ich kann nicht nach Hause fahren! –

/ Und warum nicht/

– Deinetwegen! –

/ Lass dich von mir nicht stören. Tust du doch sonst auch nicht. /

– Granny wird es merken. –

/ Quatsch! Bis jetzt ist es noch keinem aufgefallen. Muss daran liegen, dass du seltsam bist. /

– Ich bin nicht seltsam! –

/ Natürlich bist du seltsam. Also ich kenn sonst niemanden, der sich rund um die Uhr verscheißern lässt. Obwohl doch, Wurmschwanz ist auch so. /

– Das ist ja wohl meine Sache. –

/ Ich steck aber hier fest und werd' kräftig mitverarscht, Kleiner! Und ICH bin solch eine Behandlung ganz sicher nicht gewohnt. /

– Und was soll ich dagegen tun? –

/ Aufhören zu jammern und anfangen einigen Leuten in den Hintern zu treten/

– Aber…das ist so gar nicht meine Art… –

/ Es ist auch nicht meine Art, Ratschläge zum Verbessern der Lebensumstände zu geben. Für dich wäre ich aber bereit, über meinen Schatten zu springen. /

– Und warum willst ausgerechnet _du_ so etwas Selbstloses tun? –

/ Ach, weißt du, ich hab doch grad eh nichts anderes vor. /

– Und wo soll ich anfangen mein Leben zu ändern? –

/ Bei den Klamotten/

– Was hast du gegen meine Sachen? –

/ Du siehst aus wie ein Idiot. /

– Stimmt doch gar nicht. –

/ Ach nein? Wer rennt denn heute noch im Pullunder durch die Gegend? Idioten! Ha/

– Den hat Granny mir gekauft. –

/ So sieht der auch aus! Also soll ich dir nun helfen oder nicht/

– Ja, schon… aber… –

/ Lass die Widerworte und geh nach oben, ich muss wissen was dein Schrank so hergibt. /

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an:

**Anka16:** **lach** Freut mich sehr, dass sie dir gefällt ;o) Neues Kapitel kommt alle paar Tage, je nachdem wie ich Zeit habe

**Psycho:** Ja, ja die Todesser – ein aufgescheuchter Hühnerhaufen **g** In dieser Story ist der geplagte Lucius mein persönlicher Liebling ;o)

**Mahared:** Vielen Dank! Freut mich sehr, dass sie dir gefällt :D

**Simsly:** **lach** Hab beim Schreiben auch viel gelacht ;o) Freut mich sehr, dass sie dir gefällt!

**Night of Tears:** Jupp, so kommt es raus, dass Voldy gar nix Böses will – eben „nur" die Weltherrschaft ;o) Vielen Dank für das Lob!

ooOoo

In Hogwarts…

… stand Neville vor dem Spiegel und beäugte sich skeptisch.

– Also ich weiß nicht… –

/ Sieht doch gut aus/

– Aber alles in schwarz? –

/ Schwarz ist grade modern und nebenbei gesagt meine Lieblingsfarbe. /

Neville legte prüfend den Kopf schief und zupfte an dem, locker über die dunkle Hose fallenden, Hemd herum. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, war es wirklich eine Verbesserung.

/ Sag ich doch die ganze Zeit! So, und jetzt die Haare./

– Was ist damit? –

/ Dieser angeklatschte Seitenscheitel ist eine Zumutung! Und unter uns gesagt: furchtbar altmodisch. So bin ich in deinem Alter rumgelaufen und das ist jetzt auch schon einige Jährchen her. /

Über die erneute Verunglimpfung seines Äußeren nicht gerade begeistert, versuchte Neville halbherzig den (wirklich altmodischen) Seitenscheitel zu retten.

Aber Granny wird sauer sein, sie mag die Frisur.

/ Oh, und mag _Blaise _sie auch/

Neville atmete tief ein. Ihm war klar, was Voldemort bezwecken wollte, aber allein der Gedanke an Blaise war zu verlockend.

– Und du glaubst… meinst du wirklich, dass Blaise… –

/ Jepp, ich meine, und jetzt Zauberstab raus und Frisurenzauber ausführen/

Seufzend gehorchte Neville und probierte zögernd den ersten Zauber.

/ Das ist ziemlich… rosa… außerdem sind die Zöpfe albern. Streng dich mal ein wenig an/

– Ich versuche es ja! –

Einen Zauber später:

/ Du siehst aus wie ein explodierter Pudel/

– Das. Weiß. Ich! –

Neville verlor ein wenig die Nerven und ließ die wilde Lockenpracht verschwinden, nur um…

/ Sag mal, Kleiner, willst du gegen irgendetwas rebellieren/

Blinzelnd starrte Neville den Irokesenschnitt im schönsten Slytheringrün an.

– Das war ein Unfall. –

/ Und ich dachte schon, du wolltest deine Granny mal so richtig schockieren. /

Als Neville nach einer Stunde katastrophaler Haarschnitte endlich eine dunkelbraune Strubbelfrisur hinbekam, war der Lord zufrieden.

/ Perfekt! Schwarz wäre natürlich besser, aber dann siehst du aus wie Potter und das wollen wir doch nicht. /

– Ich weiß nicht so recht… Ich erkenn mich ja kaum wieder… –

/ Das war ja auch Sinn der Übung. Jetzt gehst du los und folterst ein paar Leute, um mir eine Freude zu machen./

– Sicher nicht! –

/ War nur ein Scherz. Reg dich wieder ab. /

– Dein Humor ist zum Davonlaufen. –

/ Geht in deinem Fall aber nicht, also musst du da wohl durch. /

ooOoo

Wieder im Verlies…

… war Bellatrix inzwischen eingetroffen und stürzte sich gleich auf ihren heißgeliebten Lord.

„Oh Meister, was haben diese Stümper Euch jetzt wieder angetan? Wacht auf, Eure Bella ist hier."

Lucius verdrehte aufgrund ihrer Stimmlage die Augen; sie hörte sich an, als würde ein Baby vor ihr liegen und kein untoter Lord.

„Bellatrix, der wacht nicht auf. Wir haben schon alles Mögliche versucht", erklärte Nott und die Angesprochene wirbelte herum.

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Schließlich atmet er noch!", rief sie wütend und piekste Nott mit ihrem Zauberstab.

„Was so ziemlich das einzige ist, was er noch macht", knurrte Lucius, der mit seinen Nerven völlig am Ende war.

„Ihr seid gemein! Hört gar nicht hin, Meister, Bella kümmert sich um Euch, so wie immer…"

Lucius kämpfte mit einem akuten Würgereiz, als Bellatrix die blassen Wangen des Lords tätschelte und wollte sich gerade in die entspannende Atmosphäre des Hobbyraumes verdrücken, da meldete sich Dolohow zu Wort:

„Und wir mauern ihn doch ein! Es braucht ja keiner zu wissen, dass er nicht mehr da ist, und wir können machen was wir wollen. Natürlich im Namen des Lords."

„Das könnt ihr doch nicht mit ihm machen!", kreischte Bella und warf sich schützend über den Körper des Lords. „Nach allem was er für euch getan hat. Ihr seid solche Fieslinge!"

Lucius verspürte stechenden Kopfschmerz, der durch die melodische Stimme Bellas nicht unbedingt gemildert wurde.

„Auf keinen Fall!", mischte Narzissa sich fauchend ein. „So ein gemauerter Sarkophag passt nicht zum Ambiente!"

„Ein lebloser finsterer Lord aber auch nicht", witzelte Nott und versteckte sich hinter Lucius, als die beiden Frauen ihn wütend anfunkelten.

Lucius überlegte ernsthaft, ob man Bella und Zissi nicht gleich miteinmauern könnte, so hätte er schon mal zwei Probleme weniger.

ooOoo

In Hogwarts…

… ging Neville ein wenig unsicher, wie sein neues Styling wohl ankommen würde, in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

„Neville?"

Er sah sich um und entdeckte Hermine, die ihn fassungslos anstarrte.

/ Haaaalllooooo… Ladys/

– Nix da Ladys. Hermine ist tabu. –

"Was gibt es, Hermine?", fragte er unschuldig nach und das Mädchen musterte ihn anerkennend.

„Irgendwie siehst du anders aus", stellte sie schließlich fest.

/ Danke. Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus. /

– Hör auf zu hecheln, okay! –

/ Pardon. /

„Ich hab mir gedacht, ich ändere meinen Stil ein bisschen und das ist dabei herausgekommen." Neville drehte sich einmal im Kreis und Hermine klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Wow, ich meine, das hast du geschafft!"

/ Ich weiß, ich bin der Größte. Könntest du sie nicht doch mal um ein Date…/

– Keine Dates mit irgendwelchen Mädchen. –

/ Nicht mal ein ganz kurzes? Nach allem was ich für dich getan habe/

– Die Nummer zieht bei mir nicht. –

/ Zu schade – klappt bei Gryffindors sonst immer. /

„Danke, Hermine", grinste Neville und machte sich beschwingt auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Ob Blaise ihn jetzt wohl mehr beachten würde?

/ Also von Verkuppeln hab ich nie etwas gesagt/

– Und was war das eben, dass Blaise meine Frisur nicht mögen würde? –

/ Ein schlechtgetarnter Versuch, dich zu manipulieren. /

– Aber mit deiner Hilfe könnte ich es schaffen! –

/ Vergiss es. Ja, wenn es um diese Hermine gehen würde, davon hätte ich ja auch noch was. Aber so/

– Ach komm schon… –

/Nein. /

Neville huschte in eine Toilette und sah mit großen traurigen Augen in einen der Spiegel.

– Bitte… –

/ Oh nein! Dieser Blick wirkt bei mir nicht. Ich bin unbarmherzig, gnadenlos, gemein und ich… /

Nevilles Augen hatten inzwischen die Größe eines Suppentellers angenommen und er schaffte es sogar, seine Unterlippe zittern zu lassen.

/ Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Gryffindors zu meiner Zeit nicht so dermaßen berechnend waren/

Der Lord stöhnte genervt auf und Neville fing bei seinen nächsten Worten an zu strahlen.

/ Also schön, verkupple ich dich auch noch! Das kannst du nie wieder gutmachen, das ist dir doch klar? Und wehe es kommt raus, dann ist mein Ruf total im Eimer/

– Also ich sag es nicht weiter, versprochen! –

/ Wäre ja auch noch schöner. /

ooOoo

Im mittlerweile gutgefülltem Verlies…

… wurde es inzwischen etwas eng: Rookwood und MacNair hatten sich ebenfalls eingefunden, aber auch keine wirklich brillanten Ideen mitgebracht.

Malfoy hatte sich inzwischen damit abgefunden, den Lord auch weiterhin im Keller liegen zu haben, da der Vorschlag den Lord einzumauern, regen Anklang fand. Alle waren einverstanden – bis auf Bellatrix und Narzissa natürlich.

Bellatrix war über die schnöde Art, auf die man ihren Meister abservieren wollte empört, und Narzissa passte eh nie etwas in den Kram.

„Also ich bin auch dafür", erklärte Rookwood und MacNair nickte zustimmend.

„Das lasse ich nicht zu! Da müsst ihr mich schon mit ihm zusammen einmauern!", schrie Bella, die sich immer noch am Lord festklammerte.

Lucius gefiel diese Idee ausnehmend gut.

„Wir leben in einem freien Land, liebste Schwägerin, du kannst also machen, was du willst", sagte er gelangweilt und stöhnte verhalten auf, als Zissi ihm einen schmerzhaften Tritt gegen das Schienbein versetzte.

„Lucius! Bella wird natürlich nicht eingemauert!", zischelte sie ihm ungehalten ins Ohr. „Und schon gar nicht hier! Fällt euch denn nichts Besseres ein?"

Betreten sahen die Männer sich an, keiner wollte der erste sein, der etwas sagte.

„Äh… nö…", stotterte Nott schließlich todesmutig und Zissi gab auf, sie war mit ihren Nerven am Ende.

„Und dieser Haufen verbreitet Nachts Angst und Schrecken! Also ich halte mich ab jetzt raus, macht doch alle was ihr wollt!"

Die Tür krachte hinter ihr ins Schloss und Lucius atmete erleichtert auf. Ein Problem weniger – blieben nur noch der Lord und Bella.

ooOoo

In Hogwarts…

… diskutierte Neville lebhaft mit dem Lord, da sie sich nicht auf eine Strategie einigen konnten, mit der man Blaise auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte.

– Wie soll ich es denn anfangen? –

/ Woher soll ich das wissen/

– Du hast doch versprochen mir zu helfen. –

/ Knutsch ihn einfach mal und schau was passiert. /

– Bist du irre? –

/ Anscheinend schon, würde ich dir sonst helfen/

– Wie würdest du es denn machen? –

/ Hab' ich dir doch grade gesagt/

– Das klappt doch nie! –

/ Bei mir hat diese Methode immer funktioniert! Die Weiber stehen halt auf die bösen Jungs. /

– Aber Blaise ist ein Kerl! –

/ Dafür kann ich doch nichts. /

– Ich glaub, so kommen wir nicht weiter. –

/ Frag ihn, ob er mit dir lernt…/

– Ich bin doch keine zwölf mehr! –

/ Du hast auch immer was zu meckern! Was hast du dir denn so vorgestellt? Dass er den ersten Schritt macht/

– Naja, schon… irgendwie… –

/ So wird das nie was! Wackel' vor seiner Nase mit dem Hintern; vielleicht springt er ja darauf an. /

– Ich lach mich gleich tot! –

/ Schön wär's! Aber hey, wenn alle Stricke reißen, bleibt uns doch noch Hermine/

– Schlag dir die endlich aus dem Kopf! –

/ Spielverderber. /

Neville war so in seine kleine _Diskussion_ vertieft, dass er das Objekt seiner Begierde glatt übersah und wieder einmal umrannte.

„Verdammt noch mal Longbottom… wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte Blaise ungläubig und betrachtete Nevilles neues Erscheinungsbild irritiert.

– Was sag ich denn jetzt? –

/ Dass ihn das einen Scheiß angeht. /

– WAS? Das kann ich doch nicht machen! –

/ Warum nicht? So weckt man Interesse. /

„Ich hab dich was gefragt. Hey, Longbottom!", rief Blaise, mit einer Hand vor Nevilles Nase wedelnd, ungehalten aus.

„Hä? Äh… das geht dich einen, ähm, Scheiß an?!", stammelte Neville unsicher.

Blaise wurde rot und schnappte wütend nach Luft. „Wie redest du eigentlich mit mir?", fauchte er und Neville hätte sich jetzt am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst.

/ Das sagt der Richtige/

„Das sagt der Richtige", wiederholte Neville brav.

/ Upps, das solltest du eigentlich nicht sagen, aber was soll's. /

– Mist. –

Blaise wurde blass, dann wieder rot und wieder blass, bevor er den armen Neville zornig anfunkelte und dann, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, davon stampfte.

Neville sah ihm verzweifelt nach und fragte sich, ob das jetzt das Ende vom Anfang war, bevor er sich an seinen höchstpersönlichen Sündenbock wandte.

– Das hast du ja toll hingekriegt! –

/ ICH? War ja klar, jetzt bin ich wieder schuld/

– Den sehe ich nie wieder… –

/ Doch, spätestens in Kräuterkunde. /

– Das hilft mir jetzt echt weiter. –

/ Hab dich nicht so. Renn hinterher und knutsch ihn einfach. /

– Darüber wäre er mit Sicherheit begeistert. –

/ Probieren geht über Studieren. /

– Dir gehen die schlauen Sprüche wohl nie aus. –

Neville hatte die große Halle erreicht und setzte sich missmutig an den Tisch. Vor wenigen Minuten noch schien die Welt aus Pastellfarben zu bestehen – jetzt war es nur noch schlammig-schmutziges Braun. Schüchtern sah er zum Tisch der Slytherins, und zuckte unter Blaises wütenden Blicken schuldbewusst zusammen. Gefrustet wie Neville war, dachte er daran, sich im Teekessel zu ertränken.

/ Bloß nicht! Die Frisur sitzt grade so gut. /

– Blaise sieht immer noch sauer aus. –

/ Aber er guckt ständig rüber! Ach, wie aufregend, jetzt weiß ich wie die Mädchen sich immer gefühlt haben! Wink doch mal. /

– Spinnst du jetzt total? –

/Anscheinend, ja. Müssen deine überkochenden Hormone sein. Hat Blaise wirklich so ein Muttermal auf dem Hintern/

Neville vergrub stöhnend seinen Kopf in den Händen – er musste wirklich aufpassen, an was er dachte.

„Hey Neville, gut schaust du aus." Harry schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hi, Harry", grüßte Neville zaghaft zurück und der Lord konnte es wieder mal nicht lassen:

/ Wenigstens stehst du nicht auf den! Das wäre mehr als ich verkraften könnte. Überhaupt, muss ich in letzter Zeit eine ganze Menge ertragen! Also, dafür halt ich mich doch gut, oder/

„Sag mal, Neville, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? In letzter Zeit benimmst du dich irgendwie komisch." Harry sah ihn fragend an und der Lord schnaubte genervt auf.

/ Genau wie Dumbledore! Der mischt sich auch immer überall ein. /

„Was meinst du mit komisch Harry?", erkundigte Neville sich und tat so, als wäre er mit seinem Abendessen beschäftigt, um dem Blick seines Freundes ausweichen zu können.

„Na ja, erst fällst du ständig in Ohnmacht, dann bist du plötzlich gut in Zaubertränke und jetzt noch die neuen Klamotten….So kenn ich dich doch gar nicht.", erläuterte Harry seine Frage.

– Ach weißt du, ich hör da so eine Stimme, aber sie mag dich nicht… –

/ Genau sag ihm das! Diesem Möchtegernhelden/

Neville unterdrückte ein Grinsen und zuckte die Schultern.

„Weißt du Harry, ich versuche grade, mein Leben zu ändern."

„Hey das find ich gut. Aber warum willst du es ändern, gefällt es dir denn nicht?" Mit großen Augen legte Harry den Kopf schief und musterte Neville skeptisch.

/ GOTT! Ist der dämlich/

„Weil es nicht besonders toll ist. Mein Leben ist sogar ziemlich beschissen", gab Neville seufzend zurück.

Harry nickte: „Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke…"

/ Hoffentlich übernimmt er sich dabei nicht/

„Muss ich dir Recht geben."

/ Gratulation! Und da ist er ganz von allein drauf gekommen! Und das soll euer Retter sein? Ich glaub, ich werd' bekloppt/

– Aber er ist nett. –

/ Oh super! Na, wenn das so ist, ergebe ich mich doch besser gleich. Denn wenn DER seinen Pseudo-Dumbledore-Quatsch loslässt, scheiß ich doch lieber auf meine hart erkämpfte Unsterblichkeit! Das Gelaber hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus!/

– Harry ist nicht blöd oder so… –

/ Nein. natürlich nicht…./

– Und er ist echt gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. –

/ Bei dem was sie euch da beibringen, kann er sich darauf aber ein Eis backen. /

– Jetzt hör' schon auf, ständig auf ihm rumzuhacken. –

/ Das ist nun mal mein Job. /

ooOoo

Im Verlies…

… hissten Lucius' Nerven endgültig die weiße Flagge. Bellatrix war in eine Art Sitzstreik getreten und hockte nun mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf Voldemorts Schoß. Sie war wild entschlossen, jeden zu verfluchen, der ihr (und damit dem Lord) zu nahe kam. Was den genialen Plan der Todesser, das Ambiente des Kerkers mit einem Sarkophag aufzupolieren, gewaltig blockierte. Narzissa demolierte oben lautstark die Einrichtung, während die restlichen Todesser die Hausbar geplündert hatten.

Lucius überlegte ernsthaft, ob Auswandern eine Lösung wäre. Oder die Fremdenlegion.

Er sah sich schon im Dschungel Afrikas durch den Schlamm kriechen, als ihm eine weitere (nicht ganz so schmutzige) Lösung einfiel: Snape musste her! Der wurde mit jeder Katastrophe fertig und wenn nicht, konnte man immer noch ihm die Schuld für das Dilemma in die Schuhe schieben. Schließlich tat er ja immer so, als wäre er der Größte. Zumindest, wenn der Meister nicht in der Nähe war.

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an:

**Psycho: lach **Freut mich ;o)

**Night of tears: grins **Ja, ja Lucius hat es nicht leicht – dabei will der arme Kerl doch nur seine Ruhe ;o)

**Simsly: **Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt :D Nächstes Kapitel kommt am Donnerstag oder Freitag, je nachdem wie ich es schaffe ;o)

Ich wünsche viel Spaß mit Kapitel 5:

ooOoo

In Hogwarts…

… hatten sich Neville und der Lord auf einen recht wackeligen Waffenstillstand beim Thema Harry geeinigt: Der Lord kommentierte gehässig weiter und Neville ignorierte ihn, so gut es ging.

Draco, der eifersüchtig über Harry wachte, wirkte nicht sehr glücklich, dass dieser so lange mit Neville sprach und Harry beeilte sich, zum Slytherintisch zu kommen.

„Ich muss gehen. Und du siehst richtig gut aus, Neville."

/ Der steht ja mächtig unterm Pantoffel. Ein Blick von Malfoys Jungen hat gereicht und zack steht er stramm! Ähhhh, das war jetzt nicht zweideutig gemeint oder so. /

– Nein, natürlich nicht. –

Nevilles Grinsen verschwand schlagartig, als Blaise ihn finster ansah, aufsprang und die große Halle verließ. Für einen Augenblick zögerte Neville, schob dann seinen Teller beiseite und beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen.

/ Jetzt renn doch nicht gleich hinterher. Das ist so was von auffällig. /

– Wenn ich zu lange warte, ist er weg! –

/ Ja, wo soll er denn hin? Nach Sibirien etwa/

Neville schlug den guten Rat in den Wind und raste hinaus; von Blaise war wie befürchtet nichts mehr zu sehen.

– Mist! –

/ Morgen ist ja auch noch ein Tag. /

– Da fangen die Ferien an. –

/ Das ist doch gut, dann haben wir Zeit uns was zu überlegen. /

– Die Woche wird eine Ewigkeit dauern. Wie soll ich das nur so lange aushalten? –

/ Wieso nur eine Woche? Die Weihnachtsferien sind doch länger. /

– Granny besucht in der zweiten Ferienwoche eine Freundin in Schottland. –

Langsam trottete Neville die Treppen hoch in Richtung Turm und schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als sich kräftige Finger in seinen Unterarm gruben und ihn in eine Nische zogen.

„ Jetzt verrate mir gefälligst, was in dich gefahren ist!", zischte Blaise bedrohlich an Nevilles Ohr.

/ Na was wohl? Ich natürlich/

– Das kann ich schlecht sagen. –

„Ich warte, Longbottom!" Blaises Gesicht war nur noch eine Handbreit von dem des Gryffindors entfernt. Neville brachte kaum einen klaren Gedanken zustande, geschweige denn einen vernünftigen Satz. Er sah nur noch Blaises zornblitzende blaue Augen.

/ Das gibt´s doch nicht! Haaaallloooo….Kleiner…das ist deine Chance! Los knutsch ihn! Ich stehe das schon durch./

Der Vorschlag hörte sich plausibel an – zumindest für Neville, der in rosaroten Sphären schwebte. Ohne weiter über möglichen Konsequenzen nachzudenken, beugte er sich vor und küsste Blaise.

/ Urrg… hör schnell wieder auf! Ich kann es doch nicht ertragen… /

Neville glaubte, sein Glück kaum fassen zu können, als er Blaises Arme spürte, die sich um seinen Körper schlangen – der Lord wurde erfolgreich ignoriert.

– Bei Merlin, ich hab ganz vergessen, wie gut er das kann. –

/ Und ich wollte es eigentlich nie herausfinden. /

Plötzlich stieß Blaise sich ab und starrte Neville aufgebracht an. „ Kannst du mir mal sagen, was das sollte?"

Neville noch vom Kuss benebelt, brauchte einen Moment, um den Stimmungswechsel zu begreifen. Der Lord hatte sich da wesentlich schneller erholt.

/ Lächle ihn süffisant an und sag, dass er sich das ja wohl denken könne. Ich glaub' einfach nicht, dass ich DAS hier wirklich tue. Ähm, den letzten Teil lass lieber weg, okay. /

Neville gehorchte blind und Blaise wurde knallrot. Ihm hatte diese Dreistigkeit scheinbar glatt die Sprache verschlagen.

/ Und jetzt geh/

– Aber… –

/ Geh! Sonst versaust du noch den taffen Eindruck, den ich dir hier im Schweiße meines Angesichts verschaffe./

Mit Mühe unterdrückte Neville ein Seufzen und wandte sich von Blaise ab, um dem Befehl des Lord zu gehorchen.

„Wo...wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Zabini völlig verdattert.

„In mein Bett. Schlaf schön, Blaise", antwortete Neville. Er musterte den verwirrten Slytherin kurz. „Und träum was Schönes…", fügte er noch grinsend hinzu, ehe er Blaise endgültig den Rücken zukehrte und in Richtung Turm ging.

Im Schlafraum ließ Neville sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte auf den rotgoldenen Baldachin über sich, während er sich wieder mit dem Lord unterhielt.

– Glaubst du, das war eine gute Idee? –

/ Den Kerl zu küssen? Nein, das war eine miese Idee, mir ist immer noch schlecht./

– Das meinte ich nicht. Der Kuss war toll, ich meinte, ob es gut war, ihn so stehen zu lassen. –

/ Klar, jetzt hat er was zum Grübeln. Außerdem hat er mitgemacht! Und nur zu deiner Information, DAS kannst du wirklich nie mehr gutmachen! Bestimmt kriege ich heute Nacht Albträume… /

Doch Neville hörte diese Worte nicht mehr, er war mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen eingeschlafen.

ooOoo

Am nächsten Morgen stieg Neville mit gemischten Gefühlen in den Kamin im Lehrerzimmer und sagte laut:

„Peekstreet Nr. 9."

Seine Granny erwartete ihn schon sehnsüchtig, auch wenn Neville bezweifelte, dass es daran lag, dass sie ihn jetzt solange nicht gesehen hatte. Sie bugsierte ihren Enkel gleich an den Tisch und stellte ihm eine Tasse warmen Kakao vor die Nase.

„Nevi, da bist du ja endlich. Setz dich doch, Frühstück ist gleich fertig und während wir essen, kannst du mir von Harrys neuen Abenteuern erzählen."

– Als wenn ich es geahnt hätte. –

/ Vor allem seine Bettabenteuer werden sie interessieren/

– Das wird sie nie erfahren. –

/ Ach komm schon, gönn mir diesen kleinen Spaß… /

Seine Großmutter setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sah Neville auffordernd an.

„Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, was gibt es Neues?"

„Nichts Granny, außer dass ich neuerdings in Zaubertränke ganz gut bin.", antwortete Neville gleichgültig, er wusste schon worauf Augusta hinauswollte.

„Das ist schön, Schatz, aber was macht Harry?" Granny war nicht der Typ, der lange um den heißen Brei herumredete, sie wollte ihre Informationen jetzt gleich.

Neville zuckte nur nichtssagend die Schultern, er hasste diese Ausfragerei am Anfang der Ferien.

/ Ein Potter-Fan durch und durch, wie ich sehe. /

– Ach, sei du doch ruhig. –

„Harry geht's gut. Keine Abenteuer und keine Lebensgefahr", sagte Neville schließlich und trank schnell einen Schluck Kakao.

Das Verhör war jedoch keineswegs beendet. Granny grinste ihn neugierig an und fragte: „Aber eine Freundin hat er doch ganz bestimmt?"

/ Ich lach mich kaputt! Los, erzähl ihr von Harrys kleiner, blonder Freundin. Das Gesicht will ich sehen. /

– Niemals, das verkraftet sie nicht. –

/ Auf mich macht sie den Eindruck, als würde sie eine ganze Menge verkraften./

„Keine Freundin, Granny", beantwortete Neville knapp Augustas Frage.

Sie wirkte enttäuscht. „Was ist denn mit dieser Hermine? Die ist doch ganz nett."

„Sie sind nur gute Freunde, mehr nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry sich zurzeit für irgendein Mädchen interessiert", log Neville mit heißen Wangen. Er konnte seiner Oma dabei zwar nicht in die Augen sehen, aber das war besser als ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

/ Da lügst du deine arme alte Großmutter einfach so an! Die Gryffindors sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren./

– Ich mach das bestimmt nicht gern! –

„Sag mal, Nevi, hast du deine Haare anders?", wechselte Augusta abrupt das Thema. Irritiert musterte sie ihren Enkel.

„Äh, ja. Gefällt es dir?", fragte Neville. Stolz lächelnd fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die neue Frisur, so dass sie noch zerzauster aussah.

„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht so recht. Was hat dir an der alten Frisur nicht gefallen?"

Granny spitzte missbilligend die Lippen und fixierte Neville kritisch.

/ Das fragt sie jetzt nicht wirklich, oder/

„Ich wollt mal etwas anderes ausprobieren, der Scheitel war so altmodisch."

/ Nette Umschreibung für „Es sah total beknackt aus"/

– So kann ich doch nicht mit meiner Oma reden. –

/ Du kleiner Schisser. /

„Also, mir gefiel er ja, der Seitenscheitel. Dein Großvater trug sein Haar auch immer so. Aber vielleicht hast du Recht, die Hauptsache ist doch, dass es dir gefällt. Wenn sie jetzt noch schwarz wären, würdest du Harry ein wenig ähnlich sehen…"

/ Pah, nur über meine Leiche/

– Sie mag ihn halt. –

/ Potter hier und Potter da. Geht das jetzt die ganzen Ferien über so/

– Ähm… Ja. –

/ Da ist Zabini knutschen ja schöner./

– Da muss ich dir doch glatt zustimmen. –

„Ach, Nevi, da fällt mir ein, heute Nachmittag kommen Freundinnen von mir zum Tee. Möchtest du uns nicht Gesellschaft leisten?" Grannys Frage war eigentlich rhetorisch gemeint, das konnte man an ihrem siegessicheren Blick erkennen.

/ Sag nein. Bitte sag nein…/

„Ähm, tut mir leid, Granny, aber ich wollte heute noch einkaufen gehen", widersetzte sich Neville, dem unausgesprochenen Wünschen seiner Großmutter.

/ Danke, Kleiner. /

Augusta hob ungläubig eine Braue. „Eink… Du willst einkaufen gehen? Was willst du denn kaufen?"

„Klamotten", antwortete Neville ruhig und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Grannys Gesicht sprach Bände und auch ihre Tonlage klang nach beleidigter Diva.

„Nun ja, wenn es denn sein muss, wünsche ich dir viel Spaß."

/ Willst du wirklich einkaufen, oder war das nur eine Ausrede/

– Ich kann doch nicht nur in diesen Sachen rumlaufen. Außerdem bin ich so ganz elegant um die Kaffeetanten meiner Oma herumgekommen. –

/ Ach, Kleiner, du wirst mir immer sympathischer./

„Dann werd ich gleich mal abzischen, Granny, das kann nämlich länger dauern."

„Nur zu, lass dich von mir nicht aufhalten", bemerkte Granny verschnupft. Sie war anscheinend von Nevilles Verhalten irritiert. Er war noch nie allein einkaufen gewesen. Er hatte noch nie einen Nachmittag mit ihren Freundinnen verpasst. Und seit wann sagte er Dinge wie „abzischen"?

– Sie ist nur sauer, weil ich jetzt nicht mehr als Nachmittagsprogramm diene. –

/ Lass mich raten, sie hat den Harry Potter Fanclub eingeladen./

– Jepp, so wie immer. –

/ Vielleicht sollten wir doch bleiben. Du erzählst ihnen von Harry und Draco und ich genieße den kollektiven Herzkasper, der die Damen dann ereilen wird./

– Also wirklich, als wenn ich so etwas je tun würde! –

Neville küsste seine pikierte Großmutter auf die Wange und stellte sich zurück in den Kamin, aus dem er erst vor einer halben Stunde aufgetaucht war.

„Winkelgasse", rief er und war einen Moment später verschwunden.

/ Was wollen wir denn hier/

– Eigentlich wollen wir nach London. Um genau zu sein in die Geschäfte der Muggel. –

/ Du willst in einen MUGGELLADEN/

– Schrei doch nicht so! Außerdem will ich nicht nur in einen Laden sondern in viele Läden! Aber vorher muss ich noch Geld tauschen. –

/ Oh Mann, das kann ja was geben…/

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Neville vor dem tropfenden Kessel und versuchte sich zu entscheiden, wo er zuerst hin gehen sollte.

ooOoo

In Malfoys Verlies…

… lagen verkaterte Todesser herum. Eine Tatsache, die nicht unbedingt Lucius' Laune steigerte und dann dieser Brief von Snape!

Wutschnaubend starrte Lucius auf die Pergamentrolle in seiner Hand, er konnte kaum fassen, was er grade gelesen hatte.

„Und was sagt Snape?" Narzissa zupfte aufgeregt an seinem Ärmel herum. Sie wollte den Lord ebenso dringend loswerden wie Lucius. Dieser ständige Menschenauflauf in ihrem Haus störte Narzissa gewaltig.

„Er kommt nicht!", fauchte ihr Mann und konnte sich gerade noch so beherrschen, den Brief nicht in der Luft zu zerfetzen.

Bella kicherte in sich hinein. Sie hatte grade ihr Frühstück verputzt, natürlich auf dem Schoß des Lords, damit niemand hinter ihrem Rücken irgendetwas Dummes mit ihrem Meister anstellen konnte.

„Was hindert ihn daran zu kommen?", fragte Zissi fassungslos und Lucius drückte ihr den Brief in die Hand.

„Das glaubst du mir eh nicht, wenn ich es dir sage, also lies selbst."

_Ich habe Urlaub! Und der zweiwöchige Aufenthalt im Wellnesshotel ´Geist und Körper ´ ist bezahlt! Also behelligt mich nicht mit Eurem Scheiß! Kümmert Euch selber drum oder wartet bis ich wieder da bin._

_S. Snape _

„'Geist und Körper'? Hat der sie noch alle? Hast du ihm gesagt, worum es geht?", wollte Narzissa wutschnaubend von ihrem Mann wissen.

„Natürlich nicht! Was glaubst du, würde passieren, wenn so eine Nachricht dem Ministerium in die Hände fällt? Die würden uns doch sofort einkassieren!", stieß Lucius zornig hervor.

„Geschehe euch ganz recht! Schließlich wolltet ihr den Lord einmauern!"

„Du sei bloß ruhig, Bella!" Lucius sah sich um. „Wo steckt eigentlich Wurmschwanz schon wieder?"

„Was willst du denn von dem?" Zissi sah ein wenig verwirrt aus. „Peter habe ich zuletzt in der Eisernen Jungfrau gesehen."

Lucius erinnerte sich dunkel, Wurmschwanz dort eingeschlossen zu haben und eilte hinüber in ihren Hobbyraum. Snape ließ ihn im Stich, die Todesser ließen ihn im Stich – es blieb mal wieder alles an ihm, Lucius, hängen.

„Lucius, du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet!"

Zissi war ihrem Angetrauten aufgebracht gefolgt. Er hatte schließlich nicht das Recht, sie einfach so stehen zu lassen.

Malfoy öffnete die Jungfrau und Peter taumelte halberstickt heraus. „Ah Luft, Merlin sei Dank!", keuchte er und füllte seine Lungen dankbar mit Sauerstoff.

„Keine Zeit zu quatschen, Rattenkopf, jetzt wird ein Zaubertrank gebraut!" Lucius Augen glänzten wie im Fieberwahn, als er diese Worte aussprach.

Narzissa kreischte laut auf und die beiden Männer zuckten bei dem schrillen Geräusch zusammen.

„IHR WOLLT WAS?"

„Das Gegenmittel brauen, mein Schatz, sonst werden wir den Lord ja nie los", sagte Lucius ruhig.

„Aber Lucius…"

„Nicht jetzt, Schatz, dein Gatte ist beschäftigt."

Mit einem irren Lachen, zog Lucius Wurmschwanz hinter sich her und Narzissa sackte auf der Streckbank zusammen.

„Aber ihr seid beide in Zaubertränke durchgefallen! Schlimmer noch, ihr seid beide absolute Nieten in diesem FACH!"

Schnell sprang sie auf und eilte zu ihrer Schwester. Wenn DIE beiden anfingen, irgendwelche Tränke zusammenzurühren, musste man sich in Sicherheit bringen. Und das so schnell es ging.

ooOoo

In London…

… wanderte Neville über die Kings Road, als der Lord auf etwas aufmerksam wurde.

/ Was ist das da/

– Ein Spielzeugladen. –

/ Was ist Spielzeug/

– Du weißt nicht, was Spielzeug ist? Dann müssen wir da rein. –

Neville betrat den Laden und steuerte gleich auf die Rolltreppe zu.

– Am besten wir fangen im dritten Stock an, hier steht nur der Kleinkinderkram. –

Oben angekommen, staunte der Lord nicht schlecht über die riesige Auswahl.

/ Was ist das da/

– Mädchenspielzeug. –

/ Hey, jetzt renn doch nicht weg, ich will mir das ansehen/

– Du willst dir Barbies ansehen? –

/ Ist das verboten oder so/

– Nein, aber... Okay, sehen wir uns Barbie und ihre Freunde mal genauer an. –

Neville schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, wer hätte gedacht, dass der Lord auf so was stehen würde. Obwohl wenn man es genau betrachtete: Lange Beine, runde Kurven – typisch Lord.

Sie stöberten über eine Stunde in den verschiedenen Abteilungen herum und der Lord wäre gern noch geblieben, aber Neville hatte ja noch etwas anderes vor. Zielstrebig steuerte er auf ein Herrenbekleidungsgeschäft der anderen Art zu.

/ Vergiss es Kleiner! Ich helfe dir beim Einkaufen, soweit so gut. Ich versuch mein Bestes, dich mit Blaise zu verkuppeln, ist auch okay. Aber ich geh nicht mit dir da rein und sehe zu, wie du Reizwäsche kaufst/

– Zu spät, wir sind schon drin… –

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Vielen Dank an:

**Vanillia: **Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt ;o) Die Sprache ist ein wenig lockerer als in meinen anderen Geschichten, aber hier passt es wohl **g**

**Simsly: grins** Die Szenen mit Blaise wurden fast alle umgeschrieben; freut mich sehr, dass sie dir gefallen hat :D

Also für die Leser wird das Kaffeekränzchen lustig, für die Damen… eher weniger** g **Ah, es gibt tatsächlich eine Fortsetzung (die ebenfalls überarbeitet werden müsste) auf FF.de ;o)

**Mahared:** Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :D

**Psycho:** Nicht alle, nur ein paar **lach** z.B. ist keiner der Todesser schwul ;o)

ooOoo

In einem nicht näher benanntem Geschäft, der extravaganten Sorte…

… sah Neville sich unsicher um und sogleich kam ihm eine lächelnde Verkäuferin zu Hilfe.

„Kann ich behilflich sein, junger Mann?", fragte sie freundlich. Das professionell neutrale Gesicht, war von dunklen Locken umgeben.

„Ähm…ja…also…", stotterte Neville los, aber die Dame war so ein Verhalten anscheinend gewöhnt.

„Sie suchen sicher etwas, womit Sie ihre Freundin überraschen können", stellte sie fachmännisch fest.

/ Wenn es wenigstens eine Freundin wäre – aber nein, wir kleiden uns für einen anderen Kerl neu ein. Für einen Kerl! Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. /

„So ungefähr… ja", antwortete Neville schwach und die Frau zog ihn zu einem Stuhl.

„Setzen Sie sich erst mal, was halten Sie von diesem Stück?"

/ Das… das ist ja… /

Sie hielt eine schwarze Panty hoch, bei der man vorn offensichtlich an Stoff gespart hatte. Besser gesagt, es wurde eine praktische Öffnung freigelassen.

„Ähm, also…"

„Verstehe, zu offensiv nicht wahr? Vielleicht etwas in der Art?"

Ein knappes Lederhöschen mit Nieten kam zum Vorschein.

– Würde dir so was gefallen? –

/ An dir? Das fragst du mich doch jetzt nicht im Ernst/

„Auch nicht das Richtige. Warten Sie mal…"

/ Sind das etwa Spitzen/

„Haben Sie nicht etwas…"

„Ach, jetzt weiß ich es!"

Stolz hielt sie dem fassungslosen Neville einen roten String mit Flauschpuschel entgegen.

/ Wenn du mir das antust, dann... /

Neville konnte sich den Rest denken, hastig schüttelte er den Kopf, zu Wort kam er gar nicht. Die Frau bombardierte ihn mit Lack, Leder, Latex und einem Etwas, das wie zusammengeknoteter Stacheldraht aussah.

Der Lord war alles andere als begeistert.

/ Ich war mal ein gefürchteter Schwarzmagier… Und jetzt? Erniedrigt… Ruf dahin…Kann mich nirgends mehr sehen lassen…/

– Jetzt hör schon auf zu meckern! Mir ist das auch unangenehm. –

/ Gut, dass das keiner sieht. Warum eigentlich immer ich? Vom Weltherrscher zur Lachnummer degradiert…/

„Haben sie nicht was einfaches, ganz normales?", fragte Neville matt und die Verkäuferin sah mehr als nur beleidigt aus.

„Wir haben nur exklusive Unterwäsche, junger Mann! Wenn Sie das _Normale _wollen, hätten Sie in ein Kaufhaus gehen sollen!"

Neville sparte sich eine Erklärung und flüchtete so schnell er konnte aus dem Laden.

– Puh, die wurde ja richtig giftig! –

/ Werd ich auch gleich! Ich will sofort in den anderen Laden zurück/

– Warum stehst du so auf Spielzeug? –

/ Weil ich… Ich hatte nie welches. /

– Du bist der böseste Zauberer der Geschichte. –

/ Na und? Ich war auch mal ein Kind/

– Du kannst dir doch alles Mögliche kaufen, warum also nicht das? –

/ Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn Lord Voldemort mit Bauklötzen spielt/

– Lustig?! –

/ So wie du im roten Puschelstring/

ooOoo

Im Verlies angekommen…

… zog Narzissa ihre Schwester vom Schoß des Lords, ohne auf deren Protest, oder die vehementen Befreiungsversuche zu achten.

„Hey, was soll das? Zissi, verdammt lass mich los!"

„Keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen, Bella, wir müssen evakuieren!"

Panisch schob Narzissa ihre Schwester die Treppen hoch während Lucius pfeifend einen Kessel über das Feuer schob.

„Zissi, was haben die vor?", fragte Bella, über die Schulter zurückblickend.

„Gegenmittel brauen", keuchte ihre Schwester und Bellatrix schnappte entsetzt nach Luft.

„WAS? Dann muss ich zurück! Ich kann doch den Lord nicht hilflos zurücklassen! Wer weiß, was die mit ihm anstellen!"

„Die sind nicht mehr aufzuhalten! Du musst mir helfen, das Haus zu räumen."

Ein letzter Blick zurück (Lucius krempelte soeben in dramatischer Geste die Ärmel hoch) überzeugte Bellatrix, dass das eigene Leben dann doch wertvoller war, als das des Lords.

„Also gut, was zuerst?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Du holst meinen Schmuck und ich schaff schon mal die Familienportraits ins Gästehaus", wies Zissi ihre Schwester an, die sogleich die Treppen hinaufeilte, um in den ersten Stock zu gelangen.

Narzissa strich sich das wirre Haar aus der Stirn und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Accio Portraits!", rief sie und schickte die Bilder mit einem weiteren Schlenker nach draußen.

Die Todesser stolperten lärmend und drängelnd die Treppe hinauf. Jeder wollte der Erste sein, der dieser Gefahr namens Lucius entging. Dolohow vergeudete keine Zeit und disapparierte noch von der Eingangshalle aus.

„Nichts wie raus hier!", brüllte Nott, ehe er seinem Beispiel folgte.

„Ihr seid echte Kerle!" keifte Narzissa ihnen hinterher und erwischte McNair noch am Kragen, ehe der ebenfalls verschwinden konnte.

„Ihr müsst mir helfen, die Möbel rauszuschaffen!"

„Vergiss es Narzissa, scheiß auf die Einrichtung, Lucius….."

KAWUMM

Das Haus erzitterte unter der Explosion, Putz rieselte von der Decke und McNair riss sich los; einen Augenblick später war auch er verschwunden.

„Zissi? Bist du in Ordnung?", hörte man Bella besorgt rufen.

„Ja, Bella, komm runter. Ich glaube, hier ist nichts mehr zu retten."

Resigniert wandte Narzissa sich um und bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als Draco plötzlich vor ihr stand.

„Mutter, was geht hier vor?"

ooOoo

In London…

… hatten Neville und der Lord ihre Mission erfolgreich beendet.

/ Haben wir jetzt alles/

– Ich denke schon, Hosen, Hemden, Pullis und Schuhe – alles da. –

/ Nicht zu vergessen die Unterwäsche für den _normalen_ Mann. /

– Dann können wir ja nach Hause gehen. –

/ Jetzt schon? Ich war doch noch nie im Muggellondon. Na ja, dienstlich natürlich schon, aber man kann sich die Sehenswürdigkeiten so schlecht ansehen, wenn man grade mit Auroren kämpft. /

– Was willst du dir denn ansehen? –

/ Na alles. /

– Du bist gut. Ich darf noch nicht apparieren. Wie soll ich dir alles zeigen? –

/ Dann eben nicht alles, nur das wichtigste. /

Neville überlegte hin und her und entschied sich für eine Stadtrundfahrt die zumindest das Wichtigste umfasste. Big Ben, Tower Bridge, Westminster Abbey und die St. Paul´s Cathedral waren nur einige der Haltestellen.

Und was gefiel dem Lord am besten?

Natürlich der rote Doppeldeckerbus!

ooOoo

Abends standen sie vor dem tropfenden Kessel und Neville war fix und fertig.

– Darf ich jetzt endlich nach Hause? –

/ Gönn mir mal was, ich habe nicht so oft Urlaub/

– Deswegen muss ich durch die ganze Stadt hetzen? –

/ Ja, wer weiß wann sich mir das nächste Mal so eine Gelegenheit bietet. Ein dunkler Lord hat echt wenig Freizeit. /

Sie reisten vom Kamin des Tropfenden Kessel aus zu Grannys Haus und Neville war heilfroh, dass der Harry – Fanclub schon gegangen war.

Seine Oma wirkte noch immer etwas verstimmt.

„Du warst lange unterwegs, Nevi!", stellte sie mit schriller Stimme fest, während sie der Wanduhr einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf, als sei die Uhr Schuld, dass ihr Enkel erst jetzt eintrudelte.

„Ja also, ich hab' noch eine Stadtrundfahrt gemacht."

Irritiert hob sie eine Augenbraue. „Wozu denn das?"

„Ich hatte einfach Lust dazu." Neville zuckte die Schultern und setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch. Er hatte Hunger.

/ Und wir wollten dem Fanclub nicht in die Arme laufen./

– Deswegen ist sie ja sauer. –

„ Nun ja, ist ja auch egal. Ich wollte dir eigentlich sagen, dass wir morgen deine Eltern besuchen, Nevi!", bemerkte Granny spitz. Sie war anscheinend wirklich beleidigt.

Neville schluckte und schob den Teller von sich weg; ihm war der Appetit vergangen. „Okay, entschuldige mich, ich bin müde", murmelte er niedergeschlagen, bevor er die Küche verließ und auf sein Zimmer ging.

/ Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung/

– Ich will nicht zu meinen Eltern. Nicht mit DIR in meinem Kopf. –

/ Ich werde nicht stören. /

– Das meine ich nicht. Du bist schuld daran das meine Eltern… so sind, wie sie eben sind. –

/ Dafür kann ich nichts, das war Bellatrix/

– Das kommt auf das gleiche heraus. –

/ Nicht ganz, Kleiner, ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt halbtot und habe irgendwo in der Pampa gehaust. Von mir kam nie der Befehl, deine Eltern anzugreifen. /

– Ist mir völlig egal! Ich will morgen keinen dummen Spruch, keinen blöden Kommentar, oder sonst was hören, okay?! –

/ Reg dich ab! Ich werd nichts sagen. Als ich sagte, tritt den Leuten in den Hintern, meinte ich nicht mich damit/

– Selber schuld. –

/ Was hab ich nur getan? Ich habe ein Monster erschaffen/

Auch wenn ihm nicht danach zumute war musste Neville jetzt doch grinsen. Zufrieden über seinen kleinen Sieg, ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Trotz des anstrengenden Tages, brauchte er lange, um einschlafen zu können. Zumal der Lord beleidigt schmollend schwieg.

ooOoo

In der Eingangshalle der Malfoys…

… griff Narzissa sich theatralisch an die Brust und schnappte nach Luft.

„Was hast DU hier verloren, Draco? Ist auch egal – du gehst zurück in die Schule, und zwar sofort!"

Entschlossen packte Narzissa ihren Sohn am Kragen und schupste ihn in das Kaminzimmer zurück.

„Aber Mutter, ich muss dringend mit dir und Vater reden!", protestierte Draco und entwand sich dem harten Griff.

„Das kannst du in den Sommerferien machen, oder schreib einen Brief", schlug Narzissa unwirsch vor.

Draco riss sich jetzt endgültig von ihr los. „Nein! Ich rede JETZT mit euch!"

Wieder erschütterte eine Explosion das Anwesen und die ersten Risse zeigten sich an den Wänden.

„Was war denn das?" fragte der blonde Slytherin entgeistert und Zissi gab es auf, ihrem Sohn etwas zu verheimlichen.

„Das war dein Vater, der versucht, einen Zaubertrank zu brauen."

Draco wurde sehr blass. „Er… Er tut WAS?" Lucius' Sohn wusste was dabei herauskommen würde, wenn sein Vater einem Kessel zu nahe kam – ein Wohnortwechsel.

„Deswegen sollst du ja auch schnell gehen!" Wieder griff Narzissa nach Dracos Arm und wieder riss dieser sich los.

„Aber ich muss euch wirklich dringend etwas sagen!", erklärte Draco entschlossen.

„Also, ich gehe nicht da runter und hole deinen Vater herauf", erwiderte seine Mutter und auch Draco verspürte keinen gesteigerten Drang, in den Keller hinabzusteigen.

„Worüber wolltest du denn reden? Was ist so dringend?", fragte Zissi seufzend.

Draco räusperte sich kurz und fand es auf einmal unglaublich schwierig, seiner Mutter dieses, bisher völlig übergangene, winzige Detail seiner Persönlichkeit zu offenbaren.

„Mutter, ich… also ich bin schwul und zudem seit einem Jahr mit Harry Potter zusammen!" Erleichtert atmete Draco aus und wartete angespannt auf die Reaktion seiner Mutter.

Narzissa griff wortlos nach der Sherrykaraffe und setzte sie, ohne ihren Sohn aus den Augen zu lassen, an. Als die Hälfte des Inhalts in ihrem Magen gelandet war, schenkte sie Draco wieder ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Sag das noch mal!", verlangte Narzissa heiser.

Gehorsam wiederholte Draco seine Worte und Narzissa leerte die Karaffe gänzlich.

„Das ist definitiv nicht meine Woche!", keuchte sie schließlich. „Du kannst das unmöglich deinem Vater sagen! Jetzt schon mal gar nicht! Und sag bloß nichts von Potter!"

„Potter? Was ist mit dem?", fragte Bella von der Tür aus. Sie war bepackt mit Kleidern und Schmuck und hatte in der Aufregung wohl vergessen, einen Koffer zu nehmen.

„Das wird anscheinend mein neuer Schwiegersohn!", fauchte Narzissa und durchstöberte die Bar, nach etwas Hochprozentigem, das den saufenden Todessern entgangen war.

„Hä? Aber du hast doch gar keine Tochter", stellte Bella verständnislos fest.

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. „ICH bin mit Harry zusammen."

„Ach so… Du bist WAS?" Bellatrix hielt sich am Türrahmen fest „Aber was ist mit deiner Karriere als Todesser?"

„Die kann ich dann wohl nicht antreten, Tante Bella."

Narzissa dachte sich, dass es eh egal war, schließlich war der Lord grade indisponiert und nur Merlin wusste, was von ihm übrig belieben würde, wenn Lucius mit seinen Experimenten fertig war.

Draco beschloss spontan, dass es Zeit war in die Schule zurückzukehren, als aus dem Keller dicker schwarzer Rauch aufstieg.

„Ähm, ich geh dann mal besser. Du kannst es ja Vater erzählen. Bye."

Ehe Narzissa reagieren konnte war er auch schon weg.

„ICH soll es ihm sagen? Du undankbarer mieser kleiner…"

Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden; die nächste Explosion holte den Kronleuchter von der Decke. Die beiden Frauen suchten das Weite und beschlossen, die Nacht im Gästehaus zu verbringen.

ooOoo

Am nächsten Morgen in Grannys Haus…

… wollte Neville den Zeitpunkt des Besuches am liebsten so lang wie möglich herauszögern. Doch von unten hörte man schon Augustas ungeduldige Stimme:

„Bist du fertig, Nevi?"

„Ja, Granny, ich komme schon."

Neville schlich die Treppen hinunter. Er erwartete einen weiteren missbilligenden Blick seiner Großmutter, aber sie wirkte fast schon zerknirscht (wenn Granny überhaupt wusste, was dieses Gefühl bedeutete).

„Nevi, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss schon morgen nach Schottland. Meine Freundin ist krank und ich will ihr ein bisschen unter die Arme greifen. Ich hoffe du bist nicht zu enttäuscht."

– Blaise, ich komme! –

/Ach, das heulende Elend scheint doch noch zu wissen, wie man sich freut. /

„Nein Granny ich bin nicht enttäuscht, das geht schon in Ordnung."

„Dann ist ja gut, wir sollten jetzt auch los. Und weil du gestern ja keine Zeit hattest, habe ich meine Freundinnen heute noch einmal eingeladen!"

– Das gibt es doch nicht! –

/ Uns bleibt aber auch nichts erspart/

– Da müssen wir durch, denen entkommt man nicht. –

ooOoo

Im St. Mungos…

…folgte Neville seiner Großmutter auf die Station, auf der seine Eltern lebten, mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Einerseits freute er sich darauf sie zu sehen, andererseits konnte er ihren Anblick kaum ertragen. So ging es ihm immer und dafür schämte er sich.

„Hallo, Alice, Liebes. Hallo, Frank. Seht, wen ich euch mitgebracht habe!"

Neville umarmte seine Eltern, die ihn aus leeren Augen anstarrten.

„Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad", flüsterte er leise.

„Ich hole erst mal eine Vase für die Blumen", erklärte Augusta fröhlich und ließ die Familie allein. Neville wusste, dass Granny jetzt mit der Heilerin reden würde und er Zeit hatte, bis sie zurückkam.

„Mum, Dad, ich habe ein Riesenproblem…"

Er erzählte ihnen alles. Angefangen beim Lord, bis hin zu Blaise, seiner Einsamkeit, seinem Liebeskummer. Er schüttete ihnen, wie immer wenn er hier war, sein Herz aus. Natürlich kam keine Reaktion, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Wichtig war nur, dass er es loswurde.

/ Ähm, Kleiner…/

– Ich hab' doch gesagt, dass ich hier meine Ruhe haben will! –

/ Okay…/

Der Besuch war wie immer viel zu kurz und wie immer war Neville am Boden zerstört, dass er seinen Eltern nicht helfen konnte.

/ Darf ich jetzt auch mal was sagen/

– Nicht darüber! –

/ Gut, ich rede nicht DARÜBER/

– Also, worüber wolltest du reden? –

/Darüber! Aber das darf ich ja nicht./

– Du verstehst das eben nicht. –

/ Nein, Kleiner, DU verstehst nicht, aber ist auch egal, ich sage nichts und du sagst nichts, wir sagen alle nichts…/

– Du hast echt 'nen Knall! –

ooOoo

Die schwierigste Prüfung stand ihm aber noch bevor: eine Teestunde mit den Freundinnen seiner Oma.

Dafür, dass es bis jetzt ein harter Tag gewesen war, hielt er sich lange Zeit ganz gut.

Er nahm die Mitbringsel für Harry entgegen, erzählte wohl an die fünfzig Mal von Harrys letztem Sieg beim Quidditch und beteuerte, dass Harry im letzten Halbjahr keine gefährlichen Abenteuer erlebt hatte. Das volle Programm eben.

Aber beim hundertsten: „Du sagst uns aber sofort Bescheid, wenn Harry eine Freundin hat", klinkte sich sein Verstand kurzzeitig aus.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln sah er in die Runde und sagte vollkommen ruhig:

„Harry hat keine Freundin und wird vermutlich nie eine haben. Er ist schwul und mit Draco Malfoy zusammen!"

/ Verdammt! Jetzt hätte ich zu gern einen Fotoapparat/

Totenstille breitete sich im Raum aus, man hätte die berühmte Stecknadel fallen hören können. Grannys Freundinnen schnappten nach Luft und erinnerten fatal an Fische auf dem Trockenen. Augusta selbst, wurde blass und deutete mit zitternder Hand auf die Tür.

„Geh sofort nach oben in dein Zimmer, Neville!" Die Stimme seiner Großmutter klang kalt und durchschnitt die Stille wie ein Messer.

ooOoo

Neville ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Erst jetzt wurde ihm so richtig klar, was er da eben gesagt hatte.

– Bei Merlin, was habe ich getan? –

/ Du hast dem Potter-Club so richtig den Tag versaut. Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich/

– Ich glaub's nicht! Ich hab es wirklich gesagt! –

/ Hey, die haben den kleinen Schock verdient. Allen voran deine Granny. Dieses ganze Gequatsche über Potter hält ja kein Mensch aus. /

– Sie wird mich lynchen! –

/ Das fällt unter geistige Unzurechnungsfähigkeit. Ich könnte schwören, das _Pling_ gehört zu haben, als deine Sicherung rausknallte. /

– Sie schmeißt mich hochkant raus, wo soll ich denn wohnen? –

/ Quatsch, die Vettel kriegt sich schon wieder ein. /

– Vielleicht sollte ich mich dir anschließen... –

/ DU? Nein, Kleiner, das ist nichts für dich. /

Woher willst du das wissen?

/ Ich stecke in dir drin, schon vergessen? Du bist weder grausam noch zu einem Mord oder Folter fähig. Außerdem machst du dir vor deinem eigenen Schatten in die Hose. Du fällst komplett durch das Raster/

– Ich könnte mich ändern. Ich könnte sicher auch bösartig werden. –

/ Klar. Und morgen stürzt sich Potter mit zuliebe aus dem Fenster! Du bist abgelehnt/

Aber…

/ Nichts aber! Außerdem überlege ich, in Rente zu gehen. /

– DU? –

/ Ich! Dieser ganze Krieg, die Prophezeiung… Das ist doch alles sinnlos… na toll, jetzt bin ich deprimiert/

Unruhig sprang Neville auf und wanderte im Zimmer auf und ab, am Fenster blieb er schließlich stehen und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

/ Warum willst du plötzlich ein Todesser werden/

– Weil… Weil du mein einziger Freund bist... –

/ Ach, komm schon, Kleiner, nicht, dass es mir nicht schmeicheln würde, aber ich bin nicht wirklich nett oder so. /

– Zu mir schon. –

/ Na ja, dir ständig nur Morddrohungen an den Kopf zu werfen, wäre ja auch langweilig. Aber zu meinen Leuten bin ich schon streng, du weißt ja diese Autoritätssache… /

Die Tür ging auf und seine Großmutter stampfte wie ein Racheengel ins Zimmer.

„Neville Frank Longbottom, ich verlange eine Erklärung UND eine Entschuldigung für dein unmögliches Verhalten!"

„Ich hab einfach durchgedreht."

„Und das ist ein Grund dermaßen schamlos zu lügen?", keifte sie so laut, dass Neville zusammenzuckte.

„Das war keine Lüge!"

Augusta war anscheinend völlig außer sich. „Natürlich war das eine Lüge! Du bist neidisch und eifersüchtig auf Harry, das ist wirklich erbärmlich!"

Neville ballte die Fäuste und seine sonst so sanften braunen Augen blitzten zornig auf.

/ Da war doch wieder ein _Pling_? Adieu, liebe Sicherung… /

„Ich bin weder ein Lügner noch eifersüchtig, aber langsam werde ich stinksauer! Jedes Mal das gleiche, Harry hier und Harry da! Ich kann ihn auch gut leiden, Granny, aber ich kann es nicht mehr hören! Es kotzt mich an, den Harry-Experten für deine Freundinnen zu spielen! Und noch etwas: So Leid es mir tut, aber _ich_ bin deine Enkel. Neville, der Trottel. Nicht Harry, der Auserwählte.

Ich weiß auch, dass ich nichts Besonderes bin und schon gar nicht so begabt wie Dad; das hältst du mir ja oft genug vor. Ich bin nur ein schusseliger Niemand. Aber ICH lebe damit und das musst du auch lernen."

Neville hatte seine Stimme nicht erhoben, sondern ruhig gesprochen, trotzdem sah Augusta aus, als hätte er sie geschlagen.

„ Ich weiß, dass du mein Enkel bist."

„Ach ja? Und warum merke ich davon nichts?", fragte Neville müde und sah ihr bei diesen Worten grade in die Augen.

Seine Großmutter wandte den Blick zuerst ab.

„Du redest Unsinn, Neville, ich denke nicht, dass ich dich vor deiner Abreise morgen noch mal sehen will. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung aber auch schriftlich entgegen."

Die Tür schloss sich leise hinter ihr.

– Ich glaube nicht, dass du die bekommen wirst. –

/ Oh Mann, du machst mich echt fertig, Kleiner. Was piekt mich denn da? Oh, das muss dein neues Rückgrat sein/

Tbc…

A/N: Zum Schluss hin vielleicht nicht ganz so lustig wie gewohnt, aber notwendig ;o)


	7. Chapter 7

Herzlichen Dank für die netten Reviews an:

**Vanillia:** **g** Stimmt, die Malfoyszenen haben auch mir am meisten Spaß gemacht ;o) Und Granny ist eben extrem stur

**Mahared: **Neville mit neuem Selbstbewusstsein und er ist doch unverkennbar ein Gryffindor ;o)

**Psycho: lach **Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat :D

**Wahteveryousay: lach** Freut mich sehr, dass dir auch die Überarbeitung gefällt :o)

**Simsly:** Ich bin erleichtert, dass die ernsteren Szenen gut aufgenommen wurden :D Und yay, Neville musste sich ja mal langsam aus Grannys Schatten lösen ;o)

ooOoo

In Grannys Küche…

… bereitete Neville sich auf seine Abreise vor. Und auch, wenn er sich nichts anmerken lassen wollte, verletzte es ihn sehr, dass sie ihre Drohung wahr machte und sich nicht blicken ließ. Der Lord versuchte, ihn auf seine Weise aufzumuntern.

/ Tolle Großmutter hast du da. Also, zu beneiden bist du ja nun wirklich nicht/

– Verwandtschaft kann man sich nicht aussuchen. –

/ Ja, das kenne ich. Sind sich doch alle selbst die Nächsten. /

Neville stieg also ohne Abschied in den Kamin und reiste nach Hogwarts zurück. Seine Laune hatte den absoluten Nullpunkt erreicht und erreichte Minusgrade, als ihn ein Junge aus Slytherin auf dem Flur grinsend schubste.

„Hey, Longbottom, du stinkst!"

„Ich schieß mir vor Lachen gleich ein Loch ins Knie, du Penner!", knurrte Neville, den verblüfften Jungen an, und lief weiter. Allerdings kam er nicht weit; grob wurde er herumgerissen und gegen die Wand gestoßen.

„Sag das noch mal, du Wicht!"

/ Hau' ihm eine rein! Und dann foltern wir ihn/

Der Lord war anscheinend grade in etwas blutrünstiger Stimmung. Kein Wunder, so lange war er noch nie ohne Mord und Totschlag ausgekommen. Musste der Entzug sein.

„Gibt's hier ein Problem?", fragt eine leise Stimme neben ihnen und Neville schloss ergeben die Augen.

– Scheiße! –

/ Wieso Scheiße? Freu dich doch, da kommt dein Held/

„Keine Probleme, Zabini, nur Ungeziefer", lachte der grobschlächtige Slytherin.

Blaise verzog keine Miene. „Lass ihn los!" verlangte er ruhig und das Grinsen seines Hausgenossen fiel in sich zusammen.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich würde es dir ja schriftlich geben, Parker, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du lesen kannst."

Scheinbar gelangweilt lehnte Zabini mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und sah Parker herausfordernd an. Dieser ließ Nevilles Kragen langsam los und baute sich drohend vor Blaise auf.

„War das eine Beleidigung?"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich wirklich mit mir anlegen willst?" stellte Blaise lächelnd die Gegenfrage und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Parker wurde blass und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich will keinen Stress mit dir, Zabini. Keine Ahnung was du von Longbottom willst, aber er gehört dir!"

Neville starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen und kaute verlegen auf seiner Unterlippe. Blaises Anwesenheit machte ihn nervös. Und dessen unerwartete Hilfe verunsicherte ihn fast noch mehr.

„Warum hast du das gemacht, Blaise?"

Eine Augenbraue arrogant erhoben machte Blaise einen Schritt auf Neville zu und beugte sich vor. Sein warmer Atem streifte Nevilles Wange, löste heftiges Herzklopfen aus.

„Weil ich dich nicht im Krankenflügel besuchen wollte."

„Als wenn du das jemals tun würdest."

Der dunkle Lord hätte jetzt eigentlich genervt die Augen verdreht, nur ging das ohne Körper schlecht.

/ Was laberst du denn da? Knutsch ihn gefälligst/

Die halblangen dunklen Haare streiften Nevilles Hals und verursachten ihm eine wohlige Gänsehaut.

„Stimmt, würde ich nicht", flüsterte Blaise und Neville wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt.

„Was willst du Blaise?", keuchte er heiser und ein höhnisches Lächeln huschte über Blaises Lippen.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

Der Lord war empört.

/ Hey, das ist mein Spruch! Nachmacher. /

– Ich glaub', meine Hose platzt gleich… –

/ Mach sie bloß nicht schmutzig, die ist neu/

Blaise legte seine Hände zu beiden Seiten von Nevilles Kopf an die Wand und presste Neville mit seinem Körper dagegen.

/ Anscheinend bist du nicht der einzige, bei dem gleich was platzt. /

Neville schloss seine Augen in dem Moment, als sich Blaises weiche Lippen auf seine legten. Ohne nachzudenken öffnete Neville seinen Mund und schlang die Arme um Blaises Nacken. Zuerst neckten sie sich nur gegenseitig, fast zaghaft stupsten sich ihre Zungenspitzen, doch dann wurde der Kuss fordernder. Blaises Hände schienen überall gleichzeitig zu sein und Neville stand unter Strom.

Voldemort versuchte sich inzwischen abzulenken, um nicht auch noch Gefallen an der Sache zu finden.

/ Große Brüste, kleine Brüste… Das ist ein Mädchen, was wir da grade küssen und diese Beule, an unserem Bein ist _nur_ eine Taschenlampe…/

– Könntest du das mal lassen? Wer soll sich denn bei deinem Gerede konzentrieren? –

/ Wieso konzentrieren? Willst du eine Matheaufgabe lösen? Also wenn das so ist, ich hätte da eine – Moment! Ist da etwa eine Hand auf meinem, äh, deinem Hintern/

Neville hatte seine Umgebung vergessen und erst ein amüsiertes Hüsteln riss ihn in die Realität zurück.

„Zabini und Longbottom, wer hätte das gedacht!"

Schwer atmend löste Blaise sich von Neville, und drehte sich langsam um. Es war Draco, der gesprochen hatte und sie jetzt mit einem breiten Grinsen ansah.

„Auch wenn du mein Freund bist, Draco, es geht dich einen Scheiß an, was ich mit wem mache!"

„Aber ausgerechnet mit Longbottom?"

„Immerhin treibe ich es nicht mit dem Erzfeind des Lords!"

Draco zuckte gelangweilt die Schultern. „Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß."

/ Er weiß es aber! Könntest du ihm mal kurz die Nase brechen, Kleiner/

Neville musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht zu lachen, wenn Draco wüsste, wie nahe er dem Lord gerade war, würde ihm das blasierte Grinsen sicher vergehen.

ooOoo

Im Verlies… (oder dem, was noch davon übrig war)

… sah Peter seinen Lord aus müden Augen zweifelnd an.

„Also ich will ja nichts sagen", murmelte Peter bedrückt, „aber Tentakeln hatte er vorher definitiv nicht."

„Ich übe ja auch noch! Außerdem bist du auch nicht grade die größte Hilfe", fauchte Lucius und rührte weiter in einem Kessel, in dem es bedrohlich zischte.

Der Keller sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Die Wände waren von den Explosionen geschwärzt und voller Zaubertrankreste. Der Tisch und die Stühle waren Kleinholz und nur noch für den Kamin zu gebrauchen. Und Wurmschwanz war hundemüde; die ganze Nacht hatten sie jetzt gearbeitet und nichts weiter erreicht, als diese graugrünen Auswüchse auf dem Lord erscheinen zu lassen.

„Jetzt aber!"

Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen schüttete Malfoy dem Lord eine Kelle Trank ins tentakelbesetzte Gesicht.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er gleich darauf.

Der Lord hatte jetzt quietschgelbe Haut und sah regelrecht sonnig aus. Lucius führte vor Wut eine Art Rumpelstilzchen Tanz auf und ignorierte Peters fassungsloses Kopfschütteln.

„Das ist alles nur Snapes Schuld! Der und sein blöder Urlaub! Na, aber der kann was erleben wenn unser Lord wieder aufwacht! Das erzähl' ich ihm brühwarm."

Wurmschwanz fürchtete, dass Lucius gar nicht zum erzählen kommen würde, wenn der Meister erst mal in den Spiegel geschaut hatte.

Der blonde Todesser hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und stellte sich frischen Mutes an den Kessel.

„Also gut, noch mal von vorn. Irgendetwas muss ja mal klappen."

Eine spitze Nase schob sich durch die Türöffnung. Narzissa schrie empört auf als sie das Durcheinander sah und ihr Mann verschüttete vor Schreck das komplette Glas Knallkäfer.

Als der Rauch sich etwas gelegt hatte sah er aus wie ein Schornsteinfeger, das ehemals blütenweiße Hemd hing in Fetzten an ihm herunter.

„Zissi! Musst du mich so erschrecken?"

„Was zum Teufel habt ihr mit dem Lord gemacht?"

Lucius war beleidigt, immerhin versuchte er wenigstens den Meister aufzuwecken, während alle anderen feige getürmt waren!

„Reg dich nicht auf Schatz, wenn er erst wieder unter uns weilt, wird der Meister mich für meine Mühen belohnen."

„Ach ja? Vielleicht weil er jetzt im Dunklen leuchtet?"

„Nein, weil ich sein treuer Diener bin und nicht aufgegeben habe!"

Narzissa warf noch einen Blick auf den Lord und schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wenn er sich so sieht, warst du die längste Zeit sein Diener, Lucius!"

Wurmschwanz sprach es zwar nicht aus, aber insgeheim gab er ihr Recht.

ooOoo

In Hogwarts…

… warf Draco Neville und Blaise einen letzten spöttischen Blick zu, bevor er sie allein ließ.

„Shit", fluchte Blaise leise und Neville strich beruhigend über seinen Arm.

Sofort versteifte sich der Slytherin. Seine Miene wirkte plötzlich kalt und abweisend. „Lass mich los, Longbottom!", fauchte er den verdatterten Neville wütend an.

Dem wurde es jetzt doch zu bunt. Erst der Stress mit seiner Granny, dann überfiel Blaise ihn aus heiterem Himmel und jetzt das!

„Was soll das jetzt wieder? Kannst du mir mal sagen, was du eigentlich willst?"

Blaise Augen verdunkelten sich. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und ließ den Gryffindor einfach stehen.

/ Sag mal, hat der seine Tage? Lässt der uns hier einfach so zurück/

Neville rutschte an der Wand abwärts zu Boden und strich sich das wirre Haar aus der Stirn.

– Der Kerl macht mich wahnsinnig! –

ooOoo

Blaise rannte schon fast die Treppe hinunter, die zum Kerker der Slytherins führte. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Einerseits wäre er am liebsten direkt wieder zurückgegangen und hätte Neville in die nächst beste Besenkammer verschleppt; andererseits war es unter seiner Würde, ausgerechnet etwas mit Longbottom anzufangen. Schon wieder.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen ließ er sich auf einen der dunkelgrünen Sessel fallen.

„Habe ich euch jetzt etwa die Stimmung versaut?", fragte Draco mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und Blaise verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Verpiss dich, Draco!"

Lachend schlug Draco seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„Komm schon, sei nicht sauer. Ich wollte dich doch nur ein bisschen ärgern. Schließlich weiß ich, dass du auf ihn stehst."

„Ich stehe nicht auf Longbottom!"

„Ach nein? Dann ist es also Zufall, dass du ihn jeden Morgen beim Joggen beobachtest?"

„Ich bin morgens nun mal gern an der frischen Luft", erklärte Zabini stur und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

Draco hatte ins Schwarze getroffen und das wussten sie beide. Munter stichelte der blonde Slytherin weiter:

„Dann hat es also nichts mit Longbottom zu tun, der knapp bekleidet seine Runden um den See dreht?"

„Natürlich nicht!", knurrte Blaise und konnte eine leichte Rotfärbung seiner ansonsten so blassen Wangen nicht vermeiden.

Draco brach in brüllendes Gelächter aus. „Du bist echt ein mieser Schauspieler! Jetzt tu' nicht so, ich kenne dich viel zu gut!"

„Hast du keine Verabredung mit deinem Herzblatt?", fragte Blaise in dem verzweifelten Versuch, Draco endlich loszuwerden.

„Doch, aber erst später. Mir bleibt noch genug Zeit, dich auszuquetschen. Wie küsst er denn so?"

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran wurde es beängstigend eng in Blaises Hose, hektisch zog er seinen Umhang über die verräterische Erhebung.

„Ah, verstehe", kicherte Draco. „Und was war das da letztes Jahr auf dem Weihnachtsball? Irgendwie hab ich euch zwei aus den Augen verloren."

„Verdammt noch mal, Draco! Hau ab und lass mich zufrieden!"

Blaise sprang auf und stürmte, Draco verfluchend, in den Schlafsaal.

ooOoo

Neville seufzte, rappelte sich langsam auf und ging zum Gryffindorturm.

– Es hat dir gefallen! –

/ WAS? Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee/

– Och, ich dachte, ich hätte da so was wie: Mann, küsst der gut, gehört. –

/ Du hättest nicht mal eine Bombe gehört, so weggetreten warst du/

– Ich bin mir da aber ziemlich sicher. –

/ Das kommt nur daher, dass mein letztes Mal so lange her ist. Jawohl/

Neville grinste in sich hinein, als er diese absurde Ausrede hörte.

– Ich glaube, ich geh ein bisschen Laufen. Ich muss mich abreagieren. –

/ Gute Idee! Die beste, die ich heute gehört habe. /

Der Lord hörte sich wirklich erleichtert an, dass dieses brisante Thema erst mal abgehakt war.

Eine Stunde später stellte Neville sich verschwitzt unter die heiße Dusche.

Die kalte Luft am See hatte seine Gedanken geklärt. Allerdings kämpfte der Lord wohl noch immer mit sich und seiner sexuellen Orientierung.

/ Wir müssen uns unbedingt einen Playboy beschaffen. Ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich auf Frauen stehe; ganz bestimmt sogar/

– Ist schon klar. –

/ Und wie das klar ist! Wart's nur ab/

Lachend zog Neville sich eine Jeans und ein weißes Hemd an. Die neuen Sachen standen ihm gut und umschmeichelten seinen vom Laufen geschmeidigen Körper. Die Pummelzeiten waren schon lange vorbei, auch wenn die meisten seine Veränderung kaum mitbekommen hatten. Wer achtete auch schon auf Neville Longbottom?

Plötzlich wurde ihm schwindelig und Neville fiel auf die Knie.

Ungläubig starrte er auf seine Hände.

„Wahnsinn. Es hat tatsächlich geklappt!"

– Was… was ist passiert? Ich fühl' mich so seltsam. –

/ Tja, Kleiner, ich habe wohl grade deinen Körper übernommen/

– Du hast WAS? –

ooOoo

Im Verlies…

… versuchte Narzissa immer noch ihren Mann davon abzuhalten, ihr Haus in eine Trümmerlandschaft zu verwandeln.

„Lucius Malfoy! Du hörst jetzt sofort damit auf und wartest auf Snape!"

„Kommt nicht in Frage, ich hab's gleich geschafft, ganz bestimmt!"

Fast schon verzweifelt schüttete er dem Lord seine neueste Kreation ins Gesicht und Wurmschwanz keuchte erschrocken auf, bevor er stöhnend seine Augen mit den Händen bedeckte. Sie waren so was von geliefert.

Pinke Begonien wuchsen aus allen Körperöffnungen des Lords.

„Upps, und ich war mir so sicher, dass es das Richtige wäre."

„AHHHHH! Wenn du es jetzt nicht sein lässt, dann… dann lass ich mich scheiden!"

Lucius gab seinem Vermögen einen Abschiedskuss und begann erneut im Kessel zu rühren.

„Es gibt Dinge, die muss ein Mann einfach durchziehen!", erklärte er weise und wandte seiner Frau den Rücken zu.

Narzissa zauberte sich ein Nudelholz herbei und briet ihrem Mann wutschnaubend eins über. Lucius ging wie ein gefällter Baum zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Selbst Schuld, mein Lieber!" flötete Zissi zufrieden. „Wer nicht hören will, hat eben Kopfschmerzen!"

ooOoo

In Hogwarts…

… betrachtete der Lord zufrieden den Körper, den er erfolgreich in Besitz genommen hatte und lächelte unschuldig.

/ Ich habe deine Körper übernommen. Ich arbeite schon die ganze Zeit daran. War gar nicht so leicht, das mittels Okklumentik vor dir zu verbergen. /

– Das kannst du doch nicht machen! –

/ Keine Sorge, du bekommst ihn ja wieder. Aber erst, wenn ich dir und MIR bewiesen habe, dass ich nichts, rein gar nichts, an Männern finde. /

– Ich glaube dir ja. Ehrlich! Und ich will meinen Körper _jetzt_ wieder! –

Ohne auf Nevilles Protest einzugehen, steuerte der Lord seine neue Hülle die Treppen hinunter und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um.

– Suchst du was Bestimmtes? –

/ Jepp, Hermine. /

– Auf keinen Fall! Du kannst doch nicht mit MEINEM Körper Hermine verführen! –

/ Ich kann und ich werde, Kleiner/

– Was sollen die Leute von mir denken? Was soll Blaise von mir denken, wenn das rauskommt? –

/ Ich verzichte schon drauf, mit Todesflüchen um mich zu schmeißen, nur um dich nicht ins Gerede zu bringen. /

– Das ist ja so großzügig von dir! –

/ Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin halt ein netter Kerl. /

„Hey, du da!", sprach der Lord einen Jungen aus der dritten Klasse an.„Weißt du, wo ich Hermine finde?"

„Kenn' ich nicht!"

„Braune Haare, Locken, gut gebaut, redet nur ziemlich viel", beschrieb der Lord und deutete Hermines Rundungen mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen an.

Neville stöhnte gequält auf.

– Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! –

Das Gesicht des Jungen verzog sich zu einem verschwörerischen Lächeln.

„Ach, die meinst du! Die ist in der Bibliothek."

„Danke, Kleiner!"

Fröhlich pfeifend machte der Lord sich auf den Weg dorthin, während Neville diesem Treffen eher düster entgegensah.

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Vielen Dank an: **Psycho, Cynestra, Simsly **(vielen Dank für das Lob an die Nev/Blaise Szenen ;D)**, Mahared und Luzi **(**g** Stimmt, hat Ähnlichkeit mit D.N.A, allerdings kannte ich die Serie noch nicht, als ich die Story geschrieben habe – war eine andere Inspirationsquelle ;o))

ooOoo

Im Verlies…

… erwachte soeben Lucius. Sein Kopf dröhnte, als würde eine ganze Kompanie Zwerge Erz darin abbauen.

„Was? Was ist passiert?", krächzte er und hob vorsichtig ein Augenlid. Narzissa strahlte ihn an.

„Na, endlich aufgewacht, Liebling? Du kannst dich nicht erinnern, was passiert ist?"

Vorsichtig schüttelte ihr Mann den Kopf – wo kamen diese mörderischen Schmerzen her?

„Ist der Kessel wieder explodiert?"

Zissis Lächeln wurde merklich kühler. „Nein, das, was da explodiert ist, war ich. Ich habe wohl ein wenig die Beherrschung verloren."

Dunkel stieg die Erinnerung an einen dumpfen Schlag in Lucius auf. Wütend richtete er sich, die Kopfschmerzen ignorierend, auf – zumindest versuchte er es.

„Bin ich etwa gefesselt?" fragte er fassungslos und Zissi tätschelte seine Wange.

„Das ist nur zu deinem Besten. Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass du den Lord weiter verstümmelst."

„DU HAST MICH GEFESSELT?" brüllte Lucius außer sich und seine Frau trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Äh, ja, und das bleibt auch so, bis Snape hier auftaucht."

„Das kannst du doch mit mir nicht machen! Ich bin dein Mann, verdammt noch mal!"

Narzissa verschränkte störrisch die Arme vor der Brust und schob trotzig ihr Kinn vor.

„Ach ja? Davon hab ich in letzter Zeit aber nichts gemerkt!"

Lucius bekam fast einen Koller; jetzt fing das wieder an.

„Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, über unsere Ehe zu reden, Narzissa!"

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes holte sich Narzissa einen Sessel herbei und machte es sich gemütlich.

„Falsch, mein Lieber, es ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt! Denn so wie es aussieht, hast du jetzt erst einmal sehr viel Zeit für mich."

ooOoo

In Hogwarts…

… versuchte Neville verzweifelt, den Lord von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Leider vergeblich.

– Du willst das doch nicht wirklich machen, oder? –

/ Natürlich will ich das. Du hattest ja schon deinen Spaß. Jetzt bin ich dran/

– Hermine wird da nie und nimmer mitmachen. –

/ Da kennst du mich aber schlecht. Ich war zu meiner Zeit Aufreißer Nummer eins/

– Sie wird stinksauer sein und dir, äh, mir die Nase brechen! –

/ Kleiner, sie wird gar nicht dazu kommen. Im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich, wie man so etwas macht. Sie wird kaum wissen, wie ihr geschieht. /

Er stieß fast mit Hermine, die grade die Bibliothek verlassen wollte, zusammen.

„Oh, Neville, schon zurück?" Arglos lächelte sie den falschen Gryffindor an.

/ Die Jagdsaison ist hiermit eröffnet. /

– Hoffentlich sieht das keiner! –

„Wie gut, dass ich dich treffe, ich habe dich gesucht."

„Was gibt's denn, Neville? Brauchst du Hilfe beim Lernen?"

Ein merkwürdiges Glitzern trat in seine Augen. „Nein, das ist es nicht was ich brauche. Aber vielleicht könnte ich dir noch etwas beibringen."

Unsicher trat das Mädchen einen Schritt zurück und hob beide Augenbrauen.

„Ähm, Neville, sag mal, geht's dir nicht gut, oder so?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er und trat noch näher an sie heran.

„Warum siehst du mich so komisch an?"

Wieder machte Hermine einen Schritt zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß.

/ Hab ich dich/

– Muss das unbedingt in aller Öffentlichkeit sein? Was, wenn ein Lehrer uns erwischt? Oder schlimmer, Blaise erwischt uns! –

/ Sei ruhig und sieh dem Meister bei der Arbeit zu/

Ein letzter Schritt und der Lord stand dicht vor Hermine, die sich sichtlich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte.

„Neville Longbottom! Für solche Scherze bin ich nicht zu haben!", fauchte sie und hob drohend eine Hand.

– Meine arme Nase… –

„Ich scherze nicht, Honey!", flüsterte der Lord und beugte sich vor; die geballte Faust sah er gar nicht kommen.

Mit einem unschönen Knirschen brach sein Nasenbein und der Lord sah Sterne.

– Das hast du ja ganz _meisterlich_ hingekriegt! Aber auf mich willst du ja nicht hören. –

Hermine blitzte ihn aus zornig verengten Augen an.

„Das hast du jetzt davon, Neville! Ich habe dich gewarnt!", rief sie aufgebracht, bevor sie sich an dem Lord vorbeidrängte und hocherhobenen Hauptes davon stürmte.

„Au, verdammt! Diese Zicke war aber auch schnell."

Mit einem knappen Schlenker des Zauberstabes war die Blutung gestoppt und die Nase wieder heil.

– Gibst du es jetzt endlich auf? –

/ Aufgeben? Ich? Niemals! Ich mag die kleine Wildkatze und ich werde sie schon noch rumkriegen. /

– Kannst du damit nicht warten, bis du wieder in deinem eigenen Körper bist? –

/ Nö! Immerhin bin ich ja schon älter, vielleicht schreckt sie das ab. /

– Ach, und dass du der dunkle Lord bist, steckt sie sicher ganz locker weg. Es wird nur wegen des Altersunterschiedes nicht klappen. –

/ Na ja, da ist noch etwas. Ich sehe heutzutage nicht mehr ganz so gut aus wie früher. /

– Das sollte doch für DICH kein Problem sein. –

Voldemort ging langsam zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und traf ausgerechnet Harry, der mit Draco im Schlepptau, aus dem Portraitloch kletterte.

– Keine Schwachheiten jetzt! Harry ist mein Freund und er wird nicht gekillt! –

/ Was du mir alles zutraust… /

Harry grinste Neville übermütig an und stupste ihn freundschaftlich in die Rippen.

„Hey, Neville, was muss ich hören? Du knutscht in aller Öffentlichkeit mit Zabini?"

„Aha, das kleine Blondchen ist also direkt zu dir gerannt, Potter!"

Harry fiel die Kinnlade runter. „Hast du mich gerade Potter genannt, Neville?"

„Hast du was an den Ohren? Und jetzt schieb' ab, ich hab' da noch etwas zu erledigen."

– So kannst du doch nicht mit Harry reden! –

/ Ich töte ihn schon nicht, obwohl die Gelegenheit mehr als perfekt ist. Aber ich muss nicht NETT sein. /

Der Lord wollte sich an den beiden Jungen vorbeizwängen, als Draco ihn am Arm festhielt.

„Wie hast du mich grade genannt, Longbottom?", fragte er zischend und der echte Neville stöhnte auf.

– Du hast es echt drauf, dir Feinde zu machen. –

/ Potters Betthäschen ist doch kein ernstzunehmender Feind! Eher ein Witz. /

– Wenn du es sagst… –

„Ich hab dich Blondchen genannt und nur damit du es weißt, der Lord weiß von deiner kleinen _Affäre_ mit dem da!"

– AHHHHHHHHH…! –

/ Verzeihung, ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen. /

Draco wurde kreidebleich und er schwankte leicht. „Was…woher…wie…?"

„Ich stehe dem Dunklen Lord eben sehr nahe."

/ Hey, das ist nicht gelogen/

– Ich wandere aus, nach Australien. Oder Kanada. Ich kann mich nie, nie wieder irgendwo blicken lassen. –

„Neville, was redest du für einen Unsinn?" Harry sah vollkommen geschockt aus. „Vielleicht sollten wir dich zur Krankenstation bringen."

„Der hat gleich wirklich die Heilerin nötig", fauchte Draco, der sich anscheinend wieder gefangen hatte. Drohend baute er sich vor dem Lord auf. „Longbottom, mach schon mal dein Testament!"

„Draco, nicht…" Harry versuchte, beruhigend auf seinen Freund einzuwirken und zog ihn zurück.

„Was denn, Malfoy, du glaubst mir nicht? Solltest du aber. Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse: als Todesser brauchst DU dich gar nicht erst zu bewerben."

Draco keuchte wütend und kämpfte jetzt mit Harry, der ihn eisern festhielt, um freizukommen. Plötzlich schwang das Portrait zur Seite und Hermine trat auf den Flur.

„Was geht denn hier vor?"

– Das darf alles einfach nicht wahr sein, das ist bestimmt ein furchtbarer Albtraum, jetzt fehlt nur noch…–

/ Blaise? Der biegt grade um die Ecke. Keine Sorge Kleiner, ich hab' alles im Griff. /

– Ach ja? Vielleicht ist es dir nicht aufgefallen, aber du hast jetzt schon mehr Ärger, als ich in meinem ganzen Leben! –

„Neville benimmt sich seltsam und Draco ist jetzt etwas aufgebracht", keuchte Harry, dem die Brille schief auf der Nase hing.

Der etwas aufgebrachte Draco spuckte und fauchte wie eine wütende Katze, während der Lord unschuldig guckte.

„Seltsam ist gut! Er hat versucht mich zu küssen!", keifte Hermine und Blaise wurde blass.

„Du hast _WAS_?", riefen Harry, Blaise und Draco gleichzeitig.

– Super. Also ich muss schon sagen, es ist interessant dem Meister beim Arbeiten zuzusehen: WIE ER GRADE MEIN LEBEN ZERSTÖRT! –

/ Jetzt reg dich nicht auf! Ich kläre das schon./

In diesem Moment kam Professor McGonagall auf sie zu, als wäre sie gerufen worden, das Chaos perfekt zu machen.

„Was ist hier los?"

„Nichts, Professor", sagte Harry und hielt dem schimpfenden Draco den Mund zu.

Die Lehrerin sah einen nach dem anderen misstrauisch an, ehe sie sich an Neville wandte:

„Mister Longbottom, Sie sollen ins Büro des Direktors kommen. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Neville wollte gar nicht daran denken, was der Lord in seinem Körper bei Dumbledore alles anstellen konnte.

ooOoo

Im Verlies…

… war Narzissa Feuer und Flamme, ihre Ehe zu retten. Lucius dagegen verzweifelte. Seit Stunden saß er jetzt hier und hörte sich Narzissas Vorwürfe an. Normalerweise flüchtete er oder täuschte einen Herzinfarkt vor, um solchen Gesprächen zu entgehen. Einmal hatte er sich sogar mit Absicht die Treppe hinunterfallen lassen, um nicht über ihre Ehe reden zu müssen, aber derartige Fluchtversuche waren im Moment leider unmöglich.

Inzwischen war sie bei: Du liebst mich nicht mehr, und das merke ich daran…

„Du beachtest mich kaum noch. Ich kann meine Frisur ändern, es fällt dir nicht auf. Ich hab ein neues Kleid, aber dir ist es egal."

„Du kaufst doch ständig neue Kleider, Zissi. Wie soll mir da ein bestimmtes auffallen?"

„Ach ja? Und was war vor zwei Jahren, als du mich an unserem HOCHZEITSTAG einfach allein gelassen hast?"

„Aber da ist doch der Lord auferstanden."

„Ich höre nur noch Lord hier und Meister da. _Ihm_ lässt du Begonien aus den Ohren wachsen! Wann hast du _mir_ das letzte Mal Blumen mitgebracht?"

Lucius gab es auf; gegen die berühmt-berüchtigte weibliche Logik kam er einfach nicht an.

Wurmschwanz kam mit einer Gießkanne herein und versorgte die ungewollte Blütenpracht des Lords mit Wasser.

Narzissas Augen wurden schmal, beim Anblick der untersetzten Gestalt.

„Außerdem glaube ich, dass du eine Affäre hast!"

Jetzt ging das schon wieder los!

„Zissi, Liebes, ich habe gar keine ZEIT für eine Affäre!"

„Seit Wochen fasst du mich nicht mehr an; und was war das da mit Wurmschwanz auf der Streckbank?"

Peter ließ geschockt die Gießkanne fallen, während Lucius empört nach Luft schnappte.

„Du traust mir zu, etwas mit einem Mann anzufangen? Und dann auch noch mit Rattengesicht?"

Narzissa hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, genau das traue ich dir zu! Von nichts kommt nichts und Draco muss seine Neigung ja irgendwoher haben."

Lucius war völlig überfordert. „Wovon redest du eigentlich?"

„Von _deinem_ Sohn, der ein Techtelmechtel mit Harry Potter hat! Was glaubst du, sagt dein geliebter Lord wohl dazu? Ach ja, und Todesser will er auch nicht mehr werden!"

Malfoys Mund klappte auf und zu, ohne dass ein Ton herauskam. Wurmschwanz goss noch schnell das restliche Wasser über den Lord und machte sich aus dem Staub, solange er noch konnte.

„Dazu fällt dir jetzt nichts mehr ein, oder?" Narzissa lehnte sich zufrieden lächelnd im Sessel zurück. Lucius wurde plötzlich leichenblass und seine Frau befürchtete schon halb, ihn hätte der Schlag getroffen.

„Draco…hat…Potter…", stammelte er völlig fassungslos, während Zissi vor sich hingrinste.

„Ja, ungefähr so habe ich auch reagiert."

Plötzlich kam Leben in den gefesselten Malfoy Senior, wild strampelnd versuchte er loszukommen. „Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, kann der Bengel was erleben!"

Ungehalten klopfte Narzissa mit ihrem Fuß auf dem Boden. „Jetzt gib bloß nicht ihm die Schuld! Wenn du nicht so viele Termine hättest und dich mal mit deinem Kind beschäftigen würdest, wäre das nie passiert!"

„Was denn, jetzt bin ich wieder schuld?"

„Natürlich! Das ist wie ein Naturgesetz: Schuld ist immer der Mann!"

Lucius sackte stöhnend in sich zusammen, da sollte man noch Argumente finden!

ooOoo

In Hogwarts…

… stand Voldemort vor dem Büro des Direktors und beschwichtigte Nevilles (durchaus berechtigte) Befürchtungen.

– Jetzt halt dich bloß zurück, sonst merkt er noch was. –

/ Der alte Knacker hat doch von Tuten und Blasen keine Ahnung. Ich regle das alles schon. /

– Ach, so wie eben? Dann kann ich ja schon mal packen gehen! –

Der Lord klopfte und wartete darauf, dass er hineingebeten wurde – schließlich war er ein höflicher Mensch – dann erst betrat er den Raum.

/ Auweia, was macht DIE denn hier/

– Kann mich mal irgendwer erschießen, bitte? –

Augusta Longbottom saß, angetan mit ihrem unvermeidlichen Geierhut, in einem der Sessel vor Dumbledors Schreibtisch und schürzte missbilligend die Lippen, als sie ihren Enkel sah.

Der Direktor winkte Neville freundlich heran. „Kommen Sie nur, Mister Longbottom, es gibt keinen Grund, schüchtern zu sein."

– Da bin ich mir aber nicht so sicher – Granny sieht als, aus wolle sich mich einen Kopf kürzer machen. –

Brav setzte sich der Lord auf den anderen Sessel und versuchte überrascht auszusehen.

„Hab' ich was angestellt?"

Granny plusterte sich auf wie eine kampfbereite Henne. „Du weißt ganz genau, warum ich hier bin!"

Grinsend zog der Lord eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach, du meinst wegen Potter und Malfoy? Willst du Beweise? Kannst du haben, wir müssen nur in den Schlafsaal hochgehen."

Augusta stand kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt – zumindest wirkte die geschwollene Halsschlagader recht bedrohlich.

„Hören Sie das, Albus? Der Junge lügt, ohne rot zu werden! Hat er das etwa hier gelernt?"

Der Direktor versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen. „Meine liebe Augusta, ich bin sicher, es gibt eine einfache und logische Erklärung für Nevilles Verhalten."

/ Ich wusste, die Sache hat einen Haken: Dumbledores Gesülze. /

Granny sprang auf und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch ab.

„Das will ich auch hoffen, schließlich ist er die meiste Zeit über hier. Sie haben die Verantwortung für den Jungen!"

/ Da kommt mir doch glatt eine grandiose Idee… /

– Was hast du jetzt schon wieder vor? –

/ Lehn dich zurück und genieße die Show/

Der Lord hob seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte etwas. Ein rosaroter Funkenstrahl traf unbemerkt Augustas Hinterteil, welches so ausladend war, dass es den Lord vor Dumbledores Blicken schützte.

– Was hast du gemacht? Du kannst doch nicht einfach meine Oma verfluchen! –

/ Jetzt warte doch mal ab…

Three…

Two…

One…

Zero… /

– Was zum Teufel… –

Granny keuchte plötzlich auf und griff sich an die Brust, ehe sie mit einem gewagtem Hechtsprung über den Schreibtisch flankte und Dumbledore ansprang.

„Oh Albus, mein Liebster…"

„Aber, Augusta, was…?" Weiter kam der Direktor nicht, Granny packte ihn bei den Ohren und verpasste ihm den feuchtesten Zungenkuss seines Lebens.

/ Ach, ist das nicht romantisch?/

– _WAS_ hast du getan? –

/ Nur ein kleiner Liebeszauber, von mir selbst entwickelt. Hält für immer. /

– Meine Granny liebt jetzt für immer Dumbledore? Du verarscht mich doch hoffentlich! –

/ Das würde ich nie tun. Außerdem solltest du mir zu diesem genialen Liebeszauber gratulieren. Damit kann ich Albus noch ewig aufziehen/

– Na toll, Hauptsache, du hast deinen Spaß. –

/ Och, deine Granny sieht im Gegensatz zu Albus auch ganz vergnügt aus./

Das entsprach durchaus den Tatsachen. Während Dumbledore verzweifelt versuchte, Granny wieder loszuwerden, hatte diese schon mal ihr Gebiss auf den Tisch gelegt und entledigte sich soeben ihrer Bluse.

/ Ich denke, wir stören das junge Glück hier nur. Außerdem möchte ich nicht mehr hier sein, wenn diese Hüllen fallen. /

– Das kannst du doch nicht so lassen! –

/ Muss ich aber; für den Gegenfluch hatte ich noch keine Zeit und Old Albus braucht sicher noch eine Weile, bis er merkt, was Sache ist./

Voldemort ging, mit seinem Werk überaus zufrieden, zur Tür hinaus, während hinter ihm laute Kussgeräusche und erstickte Schreie erklangen.

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

Ein herzliches Dankeschön für die netten Reviews an:

**Cynestra, Vanillia** (Glaub mir, das mit dem Dick auftragen bessert sich nicht **g**),** Psycho und Night of Tears **(Ich lad meistens nach drei Tagen ein neues Kapitel hoch ;o))

ooOoo

Der Lord wollte eigentlich zum Gemeinschaftsraum, aber Neville protestierte vehement.

– Ich kann da jetzt nicht hin, die anderen sind doch stinksauer auf mich. –

/ Da stehen wir doch drüber/

– Du vielleicht, mir liegt aber schon etwas daran, was meine Freunde über mich denken. –

/ Also schön, drücken wir uns noch eine Weile vor deinen Freunden. Dir ist aber klar, dass du dich nicht ewig verstecken kannst/

In diesem Moment schoss Harry um die Ecke und packte Voldemort am Arm.

„Wir müssen reden, Neville, und das ziemlich dringend!" Harrys grüne Augen blickten sehr ernst. „Neville, warum hast du das vorhin gesagt? Und warum hast du versucht Hermine zu küssen? Du bist doch in Blaise verknallt."

Der Lord lächelte entschuldigend. „Tja, im Moment bin ich echt im Stress und da steh' ich schon mal neben mir."

/ So, oder so ähnlich, zumindest. /

„Außerdem, Pot- _Harry_, habe ich Zoff mit Granny, deshalb auch das übertriebene Geltungsbedürfnis in letzter Zeit."

– In letzter Zeit ist gut, seit wann so bescheiden? –

/ Schon immer, Kleiner. /

Harry setzte grade zu einer weiteren Frage an, als Dumbledore mit einem Affenzahn und wehender Robe an ihnen vorbeischoss.

„AAAHHHHHH!"

/ Da hat es aber einer eilig. /

– Oh je, was hat er wohl mit Granny gemacht? –

/ Die Frage ist doch, was hat Granny mit ihm gemacht. Und da kommt sie auch schon. /

Das stimmte, Augusta Longbottom war dem Direktor dicht auf den Fersen, strahlend gab sie laute Kussgeräusche von sich, während sie enthusiastisch rief:

„Albi, mein Herz, warte doch auf mich!"

/ Hui, die geht ja ab wie eine Rakete. Respekt, und das in ihrem Alter. /

Harry sah mehr als verwirrt aus, während er den davoneilenden _Liebenden_ hinterher sah. „War das nicht grade deine Großmutter?"

„Jepp, sie hat sich unsterblich in Dumbledore verliebt. Ist das nicht niedlich?"

– Oh Mann, bist du hinterhältig! –

/ Immerhin denkt jetzt keine der Parteien mehr über deine kleinen Ausraster nach. /

„Sie hat sich in ihn… verliebt?" Harrys Mund stand sperrangelweit auf und der Lord konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, ja, hat wie ein Blitz eingeschlagen." Gemächlich schlenderte er an Harry vorbei auf die Eingangshalle zu; anscheinend hatte Granny ihr Herzblatt zu fassen gekriegt.

Harry folgte ihm verblüfft und ihnen bot sich ein unglaubliches Bild:

Granny drückte Dumbledores Gesicht an ihren üppigen Busen und der Direktor litt scheinbar an akutem Luftmangel, seine Fingerspitzen waren schon blau. Nevilles Oma gurrte leise vor sich hin und kraulte zärtlich das silberweiße Haar.

– Wir müssen ihn retten! –

/ Vergiss es, _ich _stell mich deiner Granny jetzt nicht in den Weg. Lass das Harry machen – er ist doch hier der Held. /

Anscheinend wollte Harry diesmal keine Heldentaten vollbringen, unsicher sah er den Lord an.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Wir? Also ich werde jetzt erst mal was essen gehen. Junge Liebe soll man nicht trennen."

„Junge Liebe?!", prustete Harry und klopfte dem Lord auf die Schulter. „Kein Wunder, dass du dich so seltsam verhältst, ich hätte bei so einer liebestollen Oma auch Aussetzer."

/ Ich sagte doch, ich regele das für dich. /

– Für mich? Du hast den Mist doch verbockt. Außerdem ist Hermine immer noch sauer, von Blaise ganz zu schweigen! –

/ Alles der Reihe nach. Und was Hermine angeht: ich habe noch nicht aufgegeben/

– Jetzt kapier es endlich, sie steht nicht auf dich, äh, mich. –

/ Beim nächsten Mal wende ich eine andere Taktik an. /

– Hat einmal Nase brechen etwa nicht gereicht? –

/ Diesmal lasse ich mich nicht so überrumpeln. Ich versuche es auf die romantische Tour. /

– Du willst doch nicht etwa Sachen sagen wie: Deine Augen leuchten wie die Sterne, oder: Gott vermisst einen Engel und ich hab ihn gefunden, weißt du eigentlich, wie bescheuert solche Sprüche sind? –

/ Hast du vielleicht eine bessere Idee? Du bist ja anscheinend so ein toller Hecht; und mit Blaise hast du es ja weit gebracht. /

– Immerhin hat er mir noch keine Runter gehauen! –

/ Was schlägst du vor? Soll ich sie einfach betrunken machen? Das ist ja eigentlich nicht mein Stil. /

– Bei Merlin nein, das wäre ja das letzte! Rede mit ihr, teile ihre Interessen… was zum Henker tue ich hier eigentlich? –

/ Du gibst mir Tipps, Hermine flachzulegen. Ist nur fair, ich habe dir ja auch geholfen. /

„Neville?"

– Ja, du bist echt ne tolle Hilfe! Aber es ist MEIN Körper, mit dem du Hermine flachlegen willst, und das ist einfach nicht drin. –

„Hallo? _Neville_?"

Der Lord schreckte hoch. „Hä ja? Bin ganz Ohr."

Harry deutete grinsend auf das Schauspiel, welches sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Inzwischen hatte sich eine ansehnliche Zahl von Schülern eingefunden und so wie es aussah, amüsierten sie sich großartig. Nur Albus Dumbledore wirkte ein wenig unglücklich, wie er so in Grannys kräftigen Armen hing.

Professor McGonagall drängte sich vor und versuchte Augusta davon abzuhalten, Dumbledore vor versammelter Mannschaft zu entblättern. Das gefiel Granny jedoch überhaupt nicht.

„Komm meinem Albilein bloß nicht zu nahe, du Vettel!", keifte Mrs. Longbottom und die Verwandlungslehrerin wurde blass vor Wut.

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein? Sie können doch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit den Schulleiter verführen!"

/ Verführen ist gut. Ich bezweifele irgendwie, dass er freiwillig mitmacht. /

„Und was willst du dagegen tun? Mir Punkte abziehen? HA!"

„Ich werde dir schon zeigen, was ich kann!", fauchte McGonagall und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

Die beiden Hexen standen sich schnaubend gegenüber und hätten sich beinahe duelliert, als Dumbledore sich mühsam aufrichtete und dabei seine Roben ordnete.

„Wir sollten das nicht hier klären, nicht vor den Schülern", keuchte er.

Augusta warf ihrer Rivalin noch einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu und brachte _ihren_ Albus schnell außer Reichweite.

/ Oha, deine Oma ist ganz schön besitzergreifend. /

– War sie schon immer. –

Harry schlang freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern des Lords, der überrascht eine Augenbraue hob und schob ihn auf den Speisesaal zu.

„Ich möchte nicht in Dumbledores Haut stecken. Komm, Neville, wir gehen was essen. Und wegen Draco mach dir keine Sorgen, ich rede mit ihm."

/ Ach Mist, da fällt mir ein, ich hätte Granny auch auf Potter loslassen können. Na ja, man kann eben nicht alles haben. /

ooOoo

In Malfoy Manor…

… hatte Lucius noch immer daran zu knabbern, dass sein Sohn und Erbe schwul war. Aber das war ja noch nicht mal das schlimmste! Nein, es musste ausgerechnet Potter sein! Sein eigen Fleisch und Blut hatte was mit dem Staatsfeind Nummer eins. Bei Merlin, der Lord würde total ausrasten, wenn er davon erfuhr.

Narzissa schrieb in der Zwischenzeit einen Brief und zwar einen roten.

„Wem schreibst du einen Heuler? Draco? Dann hab ich ihm auch noch etwas zu sagen."

„Nein, Lucius, ich schreibe Snape, er hat jetzt lange genug Urlaub gemacht. Er soll gefälligst herkommen und diese Sauerei beseitigen!" Genervt deutete sie auf den Lord und versiegelte den Brief.

Ihr Mann schnaubte abfällig. „Der kommt nicht. Binde mich los und ich mache das."

„Nein, Danke! Wer weiß was du noch alles anstellst. Irgendwann ist der Lord dann nur noch Wackelpudding."

Lucius Malfoy war beleidigt. Da riss er sich hier den Allerwertesten auf und was war der Dank? Pah, sollten sie doch machen, er würde sich von jetzt an raushalten.

Außerdem war da noch diese Sache mit Draco, die ihn gewaltig wurmte, und von der er hoffte, dass sie nur eine Phase war.

Bei Merlin, er selbst hatte in seiner Jungend das ein oder andere ausprobiert, das war halt die Pubertät!

Während Lucius in Gedanken bzw. Erinnerungen schwelgte, schickte Narzissa ihren Brief los. Dann drehte sie sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zu ihrem Mann um und setzte eine sauertöpfische Miene auf.

„Nur damit du Bescheid weißt, wir werden einen Eheberater aufsuchen! So geht das mit uns nicht weiter."

Lucius schloss ergeben die Augen, Narzissa war anscheinend nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

ooOoo

Im Wellnesshotel Körper und Geist…

… hatte Snape sich soeben die Moorpackung abgewaschen und genoss jetzt seine Fußmassage. Zufrieden wackelte er mit den Zehen, während eine Kosmetikerin eine Papaya-Gurkenmaske auf sein Gesicht auftrug.

In diesem völlig entspannten Augenblick erhielt er Narzissas Heuler.

Misstrauisch starrte er den roten Umschlag an, der schon anfing zu rauchen und schickte erst einmal die beiden Frauen weg, die sich um sein Wohlbefinden kümmerten. Wie sich herausstellte war das eine gute Idee.

Zögernd öffnete er ihn und die magisch verstärkte Stimme wehte ihm glatt die Gurkenscheiben aus dem Gesicht.

**DU SCHWINGST JETZT SOFORT DEINEN BLASSEN ARSCH HIERHER, SERVERUS SNAPE! SONST KOMME ICH VORBEI UND SCHLEIFE DICH AN DEINER GROSSEN NASE DA RAUS!**

**AUSSERDEM WERDE ICH JEDEM VON DEINEM KLEINEN AUSRUTSCHER ERZÄHLEN: DU WEISST SCHON; DIESE SACHE MIT LUPIN! ACH, WAS HEISST ERZÄHLEN. ICH WERDE ES IM TAGESPROPHETEN VERÖFFENTLICHEN! DU HAST EINE STUNDE!**

Snape schluckte. Zissi brachte es durchaus fertig, ihre Drohung wahr zu machen, sie war da gnadenlos.

Aber dass sie ihm mit DIESER Sache drohte, ging eindeutig unter die Gürtellinie. Verdammt, Malfoy hatte das Weib einfach nicht im Griff! Missmutig machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, um zu packen. Die Entspannung der letzten Tage war absolut für die Katz.

Nicht ganz eine Stunde später, er war etwas zu früh (sicher ist sicher), stand er fassungslos vor seinem Lord.

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", krächzte er heiser und Zissi klärte ihn über die Sachlage auf.

Sie wirkte sehr zufrieden, kaum nahm sie das Ganze in die Hand fluppte es auch. Dass sie Snape nur mit Erpressung hergebracht hatte, verdrängte sie erfolgreich.

„Ein versauter Zaubertrank also", überlegte Severus mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Welcher?"

Wurmschwanz, der sich auch mal wieder blicken ließ, konnte weiterhelfen.

„Stärkungstrank. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, was da schief gegangen ist. Der Kessel ging urplötzlich hoch!"

In Snape keimte ein unglaublicher Verdacht auf. „Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts. Ihr seht zu, dass ihr den Lord wiederherstellt, wenn der sich so sieht, können wir alle unser Testament machen. Narzissa, lass Lucius frei, er kann ja umrühren."

Widerwillig löste Narzissa die Fesseln ihres Mannes, der mehr als empört war. Ein Malfoy rührte doch nicht nur! Ein Malfoy gab immer den Ton an; zumindest wenn der Lord nicht da war.

Snape rauschte aus dem Keller und ließ die drei Todesser zurück.

Lucius grabschte gleich nach dem Kessel und schnaubte:

„Rühren! Pah, dem zeig' ich es jetzt aber!"

ooOoo

Im Speisesaal von Hogwarts…

…ließ der Lord sich am Gryffindortisch nieder; direkt neben Hermine, die ihn misstrauisch ansah.

„Was willst du jetzt schon wieder von mir?" blaffte sie.

/ Mann, die ist aber auch was zickig, zu meiner Zeit waren die Frauen irgendwie…sanfter. /

– Gib' endlich auf, oder warte, bis du in deinem eigenen Körper bist! –

Freundlich lächelte der Lord das aufgebrachte Mädchen an und legte eine Hand aufs Herz.

„Ich wollte mich für meinen Fehltritt entschuldigen."

– Schleimer. –

Hermine wirkte zwar einigermaßen überrumpelt, aber sie entspannte sich sichtlich.

„Oh, also ich… Gut, ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Aber warum wolltest du mich überhaupt küssen? Ich meine, du bist doch schwul."

– Damit hat sie absolut und ohne jeden Zweifel Recht. –

/ Nicht wenn sie von mir spricht. /

– Meine Güte, ich glaube dir ja, dass du eine Hete bist, wie sie im Buch steht! –

„Tja, Hermine, zurzeit steck ich in einer schweren Identitätskrise, ich erkenne mich selbst kaum noch wieder. Außerdem mag ich dich wirklich sehr, du warst immer nett zu mir. Tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn ich dir zu nahe getreten bin."

Hermines Augen wurden weich, verlegen kicherte sie.

„Aber Neville, du liebst doch Blaise, das sieht ein Blinder. Oder wolltest du ihn nur eifersüchtig machen?"

– Ich glaub' es nicht, sie fällt tatsächlich darauf rein! –

/ Ich sagte doch, ich hab' es drauf mit den Frauen. /

– Macho! –

„Nein, ich wollte mir beweisen, dass ich nicht schwul bin."

Hermine sah jetzt völlig verwirrt aus. „Aber ich dachte immer, es wäre dir vollkommen klar, dass du es bist. Also deine Krise muss wirklich enorm sein, wenn du daran zweifelst."

– Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie groß! –

/ Dass die aber auch immer so knappe Blusen anhaben muss, ich kann mich kaum noch konzentrieren. /

– Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf? –

/ Ich hör hier nur noch groß…und bei dem Anblick, ich bin doch auch nur ein Mann/

– Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! –

„Ja, im Moment weiß ich nicht so genau, wer ich eigentlich bin, aber ich bin froh, dass du nicht mehr sauer auf mich bist."

„Ach Neville, warum hast du mir das nicht gleich gesagt? Aber nein, du musstest dich ja direkt auf mich stürzen. Das mit deiner Nase tut mir Leid."

„Nicht der Rede wert, Honey."

Hermine zog eine Braue hoch. „Wie hast du mich genannt?"

„War nur ein Scherz." Der Lord hob die Hände und grinste Hermine beschwichtigend an.

Dumbledore betrat die Halle durch den Seiteneingang und natürlich hatte er Granny im Schlepptau. Er machte Anstalten, sich auf seinen Stuhl zu setzten, aber Augusta kam ihm zuvor: Kurzerhand zog sie ihn auf ihren Schoß und begann fröhlich trällernd Essen in ihn hineinzustopfen.

Hermine blinzelte schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf das unfreiwillige Paar am Lehrertisch. „Hat DAS da etwas mit deiner Krise zu tun?"

„Jepp, ich hab' es doch echt nicht leicht. Willst du mich trösten?"

„So weit geht mein Mitleid nun auch wieder nicht. Außerdem sieht Blaise nicht grade glücklich aus, du solltest mit ihm reden. Du bist ihm sicher nicht gleichgültig."

– Meint sie das ernst? Uhhhh, ich werde ganz kribbelig! –

/ Also schön weil du es bist, verzichte ich erst mal auf die Kleine. Das wird eh ein größeres Projekt, so wie sie sich ziert. Blaise ist ja wenigsten einigermaßen willig./

– Das hört sich ja fast nach Vorfreude an. –

/ Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst. Vergiss nicht: Mir wäre eine willige Hermine wesentlich lieber./

„So wie der ausschaut, werde ich gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Aber Versuch macht klug. Bis dann, Honey!"

Der Lord stand auf und warf noch einen letzten amüsierten Blick auf Albus, der von Granny gekost und geherzt wurde, dass es eine wahre Freude war – zumindest für den Lord. Der Direktor selber sah ziemlich fertig aus, aber er hatte sich anscheinend in sein Schicksal gefügt, und lächelte Augusta zögernd an.

/ Da sag noch mal einer, ich vollbringe keine guten Taten! Du musst mich unbedingt zur Hochzeit einladen. Das wird vielleicht ein Spaß/

– Quatsch nicht! Blaise will grade die Halle verlassen, du musst es ihm erklären. Und bitte: Gib dir Mühe! –

/ Immer noch kein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten/

– Deine, ach so tollen, Fähigkeiten hätten fast mein Leben zerstört, da fällt mir das mit dem Vertrauen etwas schwer. –

/ Du bist ziemlich undankbar. Harry und Hermine habe ich doch auch um den Finger gewickelt. /

Der Lord lief hinter Blaise aus der Halle und hatte ihn nach wenigen Schritten eingeholt.

„Ähm, Blaise…?"

Der Slytherin fuhr herum und verengte seine blauen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Was willst du?"

„Öh, ich muss dir da was erklären, glaube ich…"

„Ich brauch' keine Erklärung von dir, Longbottom. Spar dir diesen Scheiß für Hermine auf." Mit einem verletzten Blick wandte er sich ab und stürmte in die Kerker.

Neville heulte in des Lords Kopf gequält auf und Voldemort versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

/ Okay, erster Versuch gescheitert. Aber hey, ich wurde auch nicht an einem Tag zum mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt/

– Wenn du es sagst… –

/ Ach Kleiner, nicht den Mut verlieren, der kriegt sich wieder ein. /

– Kann ich denn jetzt endlich meinen Körper wiederhaben? Ich glaube, ich besauf' mich heute. –

/ Naja gut, ich will mal nicht so sein. /

Neville schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen.

– Danke, es fühlt sich gut an, wieder man selbst zu sein. –

/ Glaube ich dir gerne. Also so viel Spaß wie heute hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Das müssen wir morgen unbedingt wiederholen. /

– Alles, nur das nicht! –

Tbc…


	10. Chapter 10

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an: **Cynestra, Simsly und Psycho :D**

ooOoo

In Hogwarts…

… stieg Neville mit dem festen Vorsatz, sein Unglück im Alkohol zu ertränken, die Stufen zum Gryffindorturm hinauf und eigentlich wollte er sich durch nichts und niemanden aufhalten lassen.

/ Womit willst du dich eigentlich betrinken? Mit Kürbissaft/

– Quatsch, Seamus hat immer einen Vorrat Whiskey parat. –

/ Die Gryffindors betreiben also Schwarzmarkthandel? Ist ja interessant. /

– Das machen alle Häuser. –

„Mister Longbottom. MISTER LONGBOTTOM!"

Neville fuhr bei diesem Gekreische herum und erblickte Professor McGonagall.

– Oh, oh... –

„In mein Büro", fauchte die Lehrerin und rauschte an ihm vorbei. Mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl folgte Neville ihr.

„Was ist im Büro des Direktors vorgefallen?", fragt sie aufgebracht und raste im Zimmer auf und ab.

Neville beschloss den Unschuldigen zu spielen. „Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen, Professor."

„Tun Sie nicht so begriffsstutzig, Longbottom! Was ist in Ihre Granny gefahren?"

„Keine Ahnung, Professor, sie hat sich von jetzt auf gleich auf den Direktor gestürzt."

– Bei Merlin, ich lüge meine Hauslehrerin an! Wenn sie das rausfindet, bin ich tot! –

/ So wie es aussieht, habe ich wohl einen echt positiven Einfluss auf dich. /

„Ihre Oma hat ihm einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. EINEN HEIRATSANTRAG! Wissen Sie eigentlich, was das bedeutet?"

/ Jepp, Dumbledores lebenslange Mitgliedschaft im offiziellen Harry Potter Fanclub für Senioren…/

– Viel schlimmer! Das bedeutet, er wird mein Opa! –

/ Mein Beileid. Oh verdammt, was ist, wenn ich hier nicht rauskomme? Dann wäre er…wäre er auch mein Opa! Neeeeeiiiiiiiinnnnn/

„Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen, Mister Longbottom? Sie müssen Augusta diese Sache ausreden."

/ Klar, nichts einfacher als das. Sonst noch Wünsche/

Neville kam langsam aber sicher ins Schwitzen. „Das klappt doch nie, Professor, Granny hört nicht auf mich."

„Sie wird hier wohnen!"

Neville wurde blass. Er mochte seine Oma, aber sie ständig um sich haben? Das wäre nur schwer zu ertragen.

„Ich...äh…versuche es…"

Minerva sah so zufrieden aus wie die Katze, die einen Kanarienvogel gefressen hatte – und jagte Neville damit kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

„Sehr gut! Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück."

/ Das können wir brauchen. Dir ist doch klar, dass du keine Chance hast, oder/

– Irgendwas musste ich sagen. Sonst komme ich hier nie raus. –

„Äh, Professor? Warum sagt der Direktor eigentlich nicht einfach nein?"

„Professor Dumbledore ist viel zu gutmütig, als dass er Ihre Großmutter so vor den Kopf stoßen würde", knurrte die Lehrerin und sah wieder äußerst gereizt aus.

Neville suchte schnell das Weite.

/ Und, hast du schon einen Plan, wie du diese Großtat vollbringen willst/

– Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer. Verdammter Mist, mein Leben war noch nie so kompliziert wie jetzt! –

/ Immerhin ist es spannend. /

– Von wegen, deinetwegen krieg ich noch graue Haare! –

ooOoo

Zwei Stunde später saß Neville ziemlich betrunken im Fenster des Astronomieturms und ließ seine Beine nach draußen baumeln. Unter ihm ging es steil abwärts und dem Lord wurde ziemlich flau.

/ Ähhh…vielleicht solltest du das nicht tun, dein Gleichgewichtssinn ist schon nüchtern nicht der beste. /

Neville kicherte im seligen Rausch. „Wasch´n hat der grosche böse Lord etwa Höhenangst?"

/ Angst? Ich habe keine Angst! Ich _kenne_ nicht einmal das Wort. Außerdem nuschelst du/

Neville beugte sich grinsend vor und spähte in die dunkle Tiefe.

/ Iiiiiiii…setzt dich sofort wieder richtig hin/

„Klar, du hascht keine Angst! Eigentlich schollte ich dir eins auswischen und springen, du würdescht dich doch schwarz ärgern."

/ Bei meinem Pech würden wir zusammen im Himmel aufwachen und dann werde ich dich nie mehr los. /

„Dieses Risiko… uah…"

Neville schrie erschrocken auf, als sich von hinten ein Arm um seine Taille schlang und ihn mit einem unsanften Ruck vom Fenster wegzog. Er landete hart auf dem Boden des Turms und verlor für einen Augenblick völlig die Orientierung.

„Hey, was…", setzte Neville an, bevor seine Augen tellergroß wurden.

Blaise saß plötzlich auf ihm und schrie ihn aufgebracht an: „Bist du jetzt völlig irre, oder was sollte das? Ich hab' fast einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt!"

/ Was soll ich denn sagen, ich war schließlich life vor Ort/

– Er macht sich Sorgen um mich, juhu! –

Blaise schnappte sich die Flasche, welche Neville noch immer umklammerte und betrachtete sie wütend.

„Bedien dich", grinste Neville und der Slytherin explodierte fast:

„Das ist überhaupt nicht komisch! Erst erzählst du, dass du den Lord kennst und jetzt willst du vom Turm springen! Weißt du eigentlich, in welche Schwierigkeiten du dich damit bringen kannst?"

Blaises Augen, welche ihn aufgebracht (und vielleicht sogar ein wenig besorgt) anblitzen, ließen Neville keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Spontan sagte er das erste, was ihm einfiel:

„Ich wollte doch gar nicht springen. Ich wollte doch nur den Lord ärgern, der hat Höhenangst, stell dir das mal vor." Neville prustete los, während Blaise ihn ansah als hätte er jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren.

/ Plaudere nur weiter aus dem Nähkästchen, das Mungo wartet schon auf uns. Und ich habe KEINE Höhenangst/

„Du tust es schon wieder!", zischte Blaise und Neville schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Was tue ich schon wieder?"

„Über den Lord reden, als würdest du ihn kennen!"

„Kennen? Mann, Blaise, wenn du wüsstest!" Wieder antwortete Neville unüberlegt, der Alkohol benebelte ihn fast genauso wie Blaises unmittelbare Nähe. Schließlich saß dieser immer noch auf ihm.

„Wenn ich was wüsste? Drück dich mal deutlich aus, ich verstehe in letzter Zeit nur Bahnhof, was dich angeht." Blaise stützte sich mit den Händen rechts und links neben Nevilles Kopf ab und fixierte mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen dessen braune.

/ Na dann erklär du mal schön, ich bin jetzt schon gespannt, was der davon hält. /

„Tja, weißt du, ich hab seit einigen Tagen den Lord in meinem Kopf und ich kann dir eins sagen: er ist eine fürchterliche Nervensäge!"

/ Hey! Ich muss doch sehr bitten/

Blaise riss ungläubig die Augen auf. „Sag mal, willst du mich verarschen? DAS soll ich dir glauben? Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?"

/ Also wenn du mich so fragst…/

– Lass ihn bloß in Ruhe! –

/ Ist ja schon gut, ich hab nur Spaß gemacht. /

„Es ist aber die Wahrheit, schwer zu glauben ich weiß. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich in letzter Zeit so komisch bin. Aber du brauchst mir das auch nicht abkaufen, ist schon okay."

„Nichts ist okay! Wenn das jemand wüsste, würden sie dich einweisen!"

/ Sag ich auch immer. /

„Jetzt reg dich wieder ab, Blaise. Weiß ja keiner außer dir." Neville zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern und der Slytherin bekam fast einen Koller.

„Abgesehen davon, dass man dich mit Sicherheit einweisen würde, würden die Todesser dich töten! Die halten gar nichts davon, wenn man ihren Meister verspottet."

/ Ach ja, meine treuen Gefolgsleute, so langsam vermisse ich sie ja, irgendwie. /

„Die wissen es ja nicht."

Blaises Gesicht kam näher, fast berührten sich ihre Nasenspitzen.

„Du vergisst, dass ich auch bald einer von denen bin", flüsterte Blaise heiser und Nevilles Sicht verschwamm, als er von diesem so vertrauten Geruch eingehüllt wurde.

/ Träum weiter. /

„Äh, also, ich glaube nicht, dass der Lord dich in seinen Kreis aufnimmt."

Blaise verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Und warum sollte er mich ablehnen? Ich bin ein Slytherin, habe die besten Noten, bin aus gutem Elternhaus. Welches Argument spricht dagegen?"

Neville schluckte kurz ehe er fortfuhr: „Naja, er ist ein wenig intolerant..."

/ Bin ich gar nicht/

„… und er hat was gegen dich, weil du schwul bist."

„Aha", kam es nicht sehr einfallsreich von Blaise. Ruckartig richtete er sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass mich raten, als du Hermine abgegraben hast, war das in Wirklichkeit der Lord."

Verdammt, musste Blaise den Nagel so dermaßen auf den Kopf treffen?!

„Äh, also wenn man es genau nimmt: Genau so war es."

Der Slytherin lächelte spöttisch. „Erwischt! Der Lord würde nie, ich wiederhole NIE ein Schlammblut küssen!"

/ Schlamm…_Schlammblut_? Also _das_ hättest du vielleicht mal erwähnen können/

– Macht das ihren Bluseninhalt weniger interessant? Außerdem habe ich nicht dran gedacht, mir ist das doch völlig egal! –

/ Mein Image geht grade vollständig den Bach runter. Aber…/

– Sag bloß, es stört dich nicht? –

/ Naja…was heißt nicht stören… Sagen wir mal so, ich bin immer noch scharf auf sie. Kleiner, du übst definitiv einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich aus. /

„Er wusste nicht, dass Hermine eine Muggelgeborene ist, aber ich glaube, es stört ihn nicht so wirklich."

„Es stört… Nee, ist klar! Du hast auch wirklich für alles eine Ausrede parat!"

„Das ist keine Ausrede! Ich weiß schon, dass ich dich eh nicht überzeugen kann. Aber ich will es dir auch nicht verheimlichen."

Neville richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und Blaise wurde anscheinend klar, in was für einer zweideutigen Situation sie sich eigentlich befanden.

Mit hochrotem Kopf stand er auf und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Du redest völligen Unsinn, ist dir das klar?"

Neville gesellte sich zu ihm und griff nach der Flasche. „Jepp, ist es. Mal was anderes: Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

Völlig irritiert über diesen abrupten Themenwechsel blinzelte Blaise sein Gegenüber an.

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

„Interessiert mich halt." Neville nahm lächelnd noch einen Schluck Whiskey und hielt die Flasche dann Blaise hin, der ebenfalls trank.

/ Ich könnte jetzt auch einen Schnaps gebrauchen, ein Schlammblut. Ich glaube es ja nicht. /

– Schlammblut, Halbblut, Vollblut: Sind wir hier beim Pferderennen, oder was? –

/ Witzig, Kleiner, dein Humor ist immer so erfrischend…dämlich/

„Draco und Harry", antwortete Blaise und Neville brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich darauf einen Reim zu machen.

„Ach so, sie sind in eurem Zimmer?"

Düster nickte Blaise und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „So wie jede Nacht."

„Wie jetzt? Jede Nacht? Wo schläfst du denn dann?" Neville hatte sich so etwas zwar schon gedacht, wo sonst sollte Harry sein, in ihrem Zimmer jedenfalls nicht, aber wo Blaise in der Zeit abblieb, darüber hatte er nicht nachgedacht.

„Im Raum der Wünsche, aber der ist heute ebenfalls besetzt."

„Warum dort und nicht in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Weil der auch meistens belagert ist."

/ Das ist keine Schule, das ist Sodom und Gomorra/

Neville hatte eine Idee. Zugegeben, eine gewagte Idee, aber wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt.

„Ehm, wenn du willst kannst du bei mir schlafen", schlug Neville schüchtern vor und glaubte, dass ihm sein gesamtes Blutvolumen in die Wangen stieg. Blaise zog spöttisch lächelnd eine Augenbraue hoch und Neville fuhr hastig fort, „Ich meine, ich teile mir doch mein Zimmer mit Harry und na ja, er ist ja nicht da. Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, ich falle schon nicht über dich her."

/ Nein, wie edel! Und so absolut glaubwürdig, da du ihn ja so gar nicht leiden kannst. /

Beide Augenbrauen verschwanden völlig unter den dunklen, seidigen Strähnen, die Blaise ins Gesicht fielen.

„So, so… Würdest du also nicht. Was sagt denn dein Lord dazu?"

/ War das jetzt sarkastisch gemeint/

„Der, ähm, ist einverstanden", stotterte Neville und hätte sich am liebsten Luft zugefächelt, so warm war ihm.

/ Nur fürs Protokoll: Ich wurde gar nicht gefragt/

– Ist ja auch mein Bett, äh, Zimmer. –

„Okay, gehen wir also zu dir." Blaise grinste anzüglich und Neville fragte sich, ob er sein Versprechen einhalten könnte.

/ Wenn du mich fragst, hat der nie im Leben vor, in einem anderen Bett zu schlafen! Mir tut dein Hintern jetzt schon leid. /

– Mir nicht, ich spreche da aus Erfahrung. –

/ Ach ja, hatte ich verdrängt. Moment mal! Das heißt ja, ich bin mit von der Partie/

– Sieht ganz so aus – versuche bitte, nicht zu sehr zu stören. –

/ Hör mal, könntest du das nicht verschieben? Sagen wir, wenn ich wieder in meinem Körper bin, dann kannst mit Blaise machen, was auch immer euch einfällt. Aber jetzt benehmen wir uns einfach mal wie Klosterschüler und lassen die Hände von der Hose des jeweils anderen. Ist das ein Deal?/

– Nein. –

/ Da sagt der einfach so nein…/

Die beiden schlichen durch die Gänge, waren darauf bedacht, keinen unnötigen Lärm zu machen, der Filch angelockt hätte. Doch zu ihrem Pech liefen sie dem unbeliebten Hausmeister trotzdem fast in die Arme.

Blaise reagierte schnell, er zog Neville in eine enge Nische hinter einem Vorhang und presste ihn mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand. Der Vorhang fiel hinter ihnen zu und Neville schlang seine Arme um Blaise schmale Hüften, damit er Halt hatte. Zumindest klang das in seinen Ohren nach einer plausiblen Ausrede. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln vergrub er sein Gesicht in Blaises Halsbeuge und atmete den Geruch des Slytherin ein.

/ Du solltest das besser nicht tun, da rührt sich doch ganz deutlich was/

– Dafür kann ich doch nichts. –

/ Aber vorher große Klappe haben von wegen: Ich falle nicht über dich her, guter Witz, Kleiner/

Auf dem Gang konnte Neville Filch undeutlich vor sich hin brummeln hören: „Hab' doch was gehört… verdammte Mistbälger… wenn ich die erwische…"

Als die Schritte des Hausmeisters in der Ferne verklangen, hauchte Blaise sanft seinen Atem in Nevilles Ohr und brachte ihn mit dieser simplen Geste fast um den Verstand.

„Lass uns weiter gehen, bevor er wieder kommt."

Der Gryffindor nickte nur schwach, seiner Stimme traute er momentan nicht; außerdem wackelten ihm beträchtlich die Knie, als sie auf den Gang traten.

Neville war heilfroh, als sie endlich ohne weitere Vorkommnisse den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten. Ohne auf die Anwesenden und das anzügliche Pfeifkonzert zu reagieren, zog er Blaise die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch und wurde kirschrot.

– Idioten! –

/ Ach komm, weißt du wie das aussehen muss? Du schleppst Blaise geradezu in dein Bett. /

– Zimmer! –

/ Wenn du meinst. /

Aufatmend lehnte Neville sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Tür, während Blaise sich derweil interessiert umsah.

„Ziemlich rot-gold hier, aber ich darf ja nicht wählerisch sein."

Neville war auf einmal ziemlich befangen, jetzt, wo er Blaise da hatte, wo er ihn immer hatte haben wollen, und wusste nicht so recht, wie er es anfangen sollte. Und _ob_ er überhaupt was anfangen sollte

/ So schnell vergessen Gryffindors also ihre Versprechen/

– Ich mache doch gar nichts. –

/ Du planst es aber. /

– Stimmt doch gar nicht, ich will nur die Situation auflockern! –

/ Du willst doch etwas ganz anderes auflockern. Seine Klamotten zum Beispiel. /

Neville fiel die Whiskey Flasche auf, die Blaise noch in der Hand hatte.

„Ist da noch was drin?" Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt rau und Blaise reichte ihm mit einem Stirnrunzeln das Gewünschte.

„Meinst du nicht, du hattest heute genug von dem Zeug?"

„Ich bin stocknüchtern, seit du mich vom Fenster weggezogen hast."

Blaise machte einen Schritt auf Neville zu. „Ach ja? Warum warst du eigentlich dort oben?"

Jetzt war es Neville, der spöttisch eine Braue hob. „Ich wollte mich in Ruhe betrinken. Mein Tag war ziemlich mies."

– Das war grade die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. –

/ Und eine Lüge! Du warst seinetwegen da oben. /

Blaise machte noch einen Schritt; er stand jetzt so dicht vor Neville, dass dieser die Wärme spüren konnte, die von Blaise ausging. „Dein Tag war also mies? Warum? Weil Hermine dich hat abblitzen lassen?"

Neville versuchte zu schlucken, doch sein Mund war in etwa so trocken wie die Wüste Gobi.

/ Das ist ja kaum mit anzusehen. Jetzt sag doch mal was/

Allen Mut, den er in sich finden konnte zusammennehmend, streckte Neville die Hand aus, und zeichnete die Konturen von Blaises Gesicht nach. Noch immer brachte er kein Wort heraus.

/ Jetzt. Sag. Irgendetwas! Herrschaftszeiten, das kann ja wohl nicht so schwer sein/

„Nein. Das war es nicht." Nevilles Kehle war zu eng, als dass sie mehr, als dieses jämmerliche Krächzen hatte passieren lassen.

Blaise leckte sich über die Lippen, er wirkte fast so nervös wie Neville sich fühlte und seine Haare kitzelten Nevilles Gesicht.

„Was war es dann?"

/ Könntet ihr jetzt _bitte_ übereinander herfallen, bevor euch das Testosteron blöd macht/

„Es war deinetwegen", flüsterte Neville so leise, dass es kaum mehr als ein Hauch war.

Blaise lächelte und seine Lippen waren den Nevilles so nah, dass dieser die Bewegungen spürte, als er antwortete:

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt."

Der Kuss war unschuldig, fast, als wäre es ihr erster. Ein einfaches Aufeinanderpressen der Lippen.

/ Na endlich! War das jetzt so schwer/

Blaises Haar war weich unter Nevilles Fingern, als er sich daran festklammerte, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Blaise stolperte rückwärts, schlang seine Arme um Nevilles Hüften und zog ihn mit sich auf eines der Betten.

/ Soviel zum Thema: Da passiert schon nichts. Ach, und könntest du wohl die Augen zumachen, während du Blaises Anatomie erkundest? Du bist hier nämlich nicht allein/

Neville ließ sich gar nicht stören und öffnete nach und nach die Knöpfe an Blaises Hemd. Beinahe gierig betrachtete er jeden Zentimeter der blassen Haut, den er freilegte, mit Zungen und Zähnen kostete.

/ Oha, so kenne ich dich ja gar nicht. Da tun sich ja gerade gewaltige Abgründe auf, wenn ich deine wirklich schmutzigen Gedanken lese! Dagegen bin ich ja geradezu unschuldig/

– Würde es dir sehr viel ausmachen, die Klappe zu halten? –

/ Würde es dir sehr viel ausmachen, diese Session hier auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben/

– Touché –

Fasziniert beobachtete Neville, wie Blaise sich auf die Unterlippe biss, als er dessen Hose öffnete und lächelnd den angespannten Bauch küsste.

/ Auweia, wo willst du denn DAS alles unterbringen/

– Wirst du schon merken. –

/ Genau diese Antwort habe ich befürchtet. /

Das Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen, als Neville Blaises Hose über die schmalen Hüften zog und, die Augen noch immer auf Blaises gerötetes Gesicht gerichtet, den Kopf senkte.

/ Ich habe dich ja völlig unterschätzt! Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass du dermaßen offensiv zur Sache gehst/

Neville verdrehte schnaubend die Augen, und Blaise blinzelte verwirrt.

„Ist was nicht in Ordnung?"

„Alles bestens", antwortete Neville heiser flüsternd und küsste Blaise, während er in seinem Nachttisch kramte.

/_ Alles bestens_ halte ich ja für eine maßlose Übertreibung. Das hier überstehe ich doch nie im Leben… /

ooOoo

/ Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass du da gerade Dinge in den Mund nimmst, die ich nicht mal in die Hand nehmen würde/

ooOoo

/ Du willst doch wohl nicht…?Steckst du ihm jetzt etwa…? Okay, du hast ihm gerade deinen Finger… ich korrigiere: zwei Finger in den Hintern gesteckt. /

ooOoo

/ Das passt doch nie im… oh, passt doch… Eng ist also tatsächlich ein dehnbarer Begriff. /

ooOoo

/ Dass du an den Hut deiner Oma denkst, und Merlin sei Dank _nur_ an den Hut, um keinen Frühstart hinzulegen, beunruhigt mich jetzt ein wenig. /

– Halt… endlich… die… Klappe… uhrg… verdammt! –

/ Ups, hat nicht geklappt, was/

ooOoo

/ Was will der mit den Krawatten/

ooOoo

/ Du lässt dich FESSELN/

ooOoo

/ Sag mir sofort, dass das da keine Zunge ist! Ich bin es ja gewöhnt, dass man mir den Hintern küsst – aber doch nicht _wortwörtlich_/

ooOoo

/ Au, verdammt, jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum ich absolut und unausweichlich heterosexuell bin/

ooOoo

Sehr viel später…

… lag Neville zufrieden an Blaise gekuschelt im Bett und zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise auf dessen Brust.

/ Oh Mann, ich hoffe ja mal, sein Hintern brennt genauso wie unserer/

– Jetzt gib Ruhe, du hast schon genug gejault. –

/ Also auf jeden Fall hast du in nächster Zeit keine Verstopfung. /

– Idiot! –

Blaise lächelte schläfrig auf Neville herab. „Was sagt dein Lord jetzt?"

„Der jammert, so wie immer"

/ Hallo?! Ich jammere nicht, okay/

Tbc…


	11. Chapter 11

Vielen Dank für die wunderbaren Reviews an:

**Simsly: **Vielen Dank für das Lob an die erotische Szene **gg** Ist mir relativ schwer gefallen, das zu schreiben, deswegen freue ich mich, dass sie gefällt. Leider nur noch drei Kapitel einschließlich diesem ;o)

**Mahared: lach **Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat ;o)

**Vanillia: lach** Der homophobe Lord muss sein, sonst wäre es ja nur halb so schön ;o) Wow, vielen Dank für dieses Lob! Mir ist es wirklich schwer gefallen, diese Parodie-Lemon zu schreiben und ich hab vorher mehrere Leute gefragt, ob es nicht zu plump rüberkommt, deswegen bin ich sehr erleichtert, dass es gefallen hat :D

ooOoo

Am nächsten Morgen, in Hogwarts…

… wurde Neville recht unsanft durch das laute Krachen, mit dem die Tür gegen die Wand knallte, aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Verwirrt blinzelnd richtete er sich auf, löste sich aus Blaises Armen und sah sich seinem schlimmsten Albtraum gegenüber.

„Professor Snape!", keuchte er und auch Blaise war mit einem Mal hellwach.

"Shit."

Die Augen des Lehrers weiteten sich ungläubig. „Zabini, was treiben Sie hier?", schnaubte er mit bebenden Nasenflügeln.

/ Wonach sieht es denn aus? Nachhilfestunden/

Snape wartete die Antwort nicht ab; er griff nach Nevilles Schultern und schüttelte ihn grob.

„Meister, seid Ihr da drin? Könnt Ihr mich hören?"

/ Was glaubt der, was er da macht? Der schüttelt ja, als ob ich hier drin anfangen würde zu scheppern/

– Wie hat er es überhaupt herausgefunden? –

/ Und ganz ohne meine Hilfe, einfach unglaublich. Aber Sev war schon immer einer der Besten. /

Der Lehrer sah Neville aufmerksam in die Augen; er schien ihn regelrecht durchleuchten zu wollen, als könne er hinter Nevilles Stirn des Lords Gesicht sehen. „Ich weiß Bescheid, Longbottom! Also streiten Sie es bloß nicht ab! Sie kommen jetzt mit nach Malfoy Manor, damit ich diesen Schaden beheben kann. Keine Widerrede!"

Blaise sah langsam von Neville zu Snape und wieder zurück. Er war unnatürlich blass.

– Ich hab doch noch gar nichts gesagt. –

/ Sag einfach, was er hören will, sonst dreht er noch völlig durch. /

Neville wollte grade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als von der Tür her ein wildes Röhren ertönte:

„SIE PERVERSLING, WAS MACHEN SIE DA MIT MEINEM NEVI?"

– Scheiße! –

Blitzschnell, warf Neville die Decke über den völlig geschockten Blaise, da stürmte Granny auch schon mit erhobenem Stock auf Snape zu.

„Du Lüstling, dir werd' ich es zeigen! Nimm das… und das… und das auch noch…"

Snape versuchte sich so gut es ging zu schützen, aber Granny drosch gnadenlos auf ihn ein.

/ Der arme Snape. Irgendwie tut er mir ja Leid. Aber hey, der steckt ganz schön was weg. /

„Bleib bloß unter der Decke! Oma dreht grade voll auf", zischte Neville Blaise zu und packte zur Sicherheit noch ein paar Kissen auf die Umrisse unter der Bettdecke.

Augusta landete einen Volltreffer in Snapes Weichteile, woraufhin dieser wimmernd in die Knie ging.

/ Oh je, das schmerzt… /

Granny stürzte auf ihren Enkel zu und zog Neville in eine würgende Umarmung.

„Was hat dieser perverse Spinner dir angetan?!"

Der _perverse Spinner_ rollte würdelos jaulend auf dem Boden umher und umfasste mit beiden Händen seine lädierte Körpermitte.

/ Also, bis der mit seinem Ding wieder wutschen und wedeln kann, vergehen ein paar Tage. /

„Äh, also er hatte eine Frage… und die, äh…" Neville schielte zu dem verdächtigen Umriss unter der Decke und betete zu allem was er kannte, dass Granny Blaise nicht entdeckte.

/ Wäre auch wirklich schade um ihn und seinen… Zauberstab. /

Augusta wuschelte durch Nevilles Haare. „Granny ist ja jetzt da, um dich zu beschützen! Ich werde Albilein bitten, dieses Subjekt zu entlassen. Hab ich dir schon erzählt, dass Albi und ich heiraten werden?"

Granny errötete wie ein junges Mädchen und der Lord brach in Jubel aus.

/ Ja! Die wird er nie wieder los! Bei Merlin, das ist der beste Tag in meinem Leben/

„Aber Granny, geht das nicht, äh… etwas schnell?"

Augusta kicherte verlegen. „Albilein ist anderer Meinung. Wir haben sogar schon unsere Hochzeitsnacht vorgezogen…"

/ Urgs, jetzt ist mir schlecht/

– Mir auch. –

„Granny, keine Einzelheiten, bitte", bat Neville und packte unauffällig noch ein Kissen auf Blaise, der unter seiner Decke verdächtig zuckte.

„Ach Neville, du bist für dein Alter etwas verklemmt, meinst du nicht auch?"

Der Gryffindor wurde knallrot. „GRANNY!"

/ Verklemmt? Der? Also, Madam, heute Nacht sind hier Sachen passiert, die waren alles andere als jungendfrei/

Augusta lachte hell auf und sah gleich um zehn Jahre jünger aus. „Ich bringe jetzt diesen Abschaum zu deinem zukünftigen Opa und beim Frühstück wird dann die frohe Botschaft verkündet! Ich wollte es dir nur persönlich sagen."

Sie baute sich über dem röchelnden Lehrer auf, packte Snape an den fettigen Haaren und schleifte ihn hinter sich her.

/ Da geht sie hin, meine letzte Hoffnung… /

– Nicht nur deine. Oder glaubst du, ich will jede Nacht einen Kommentator im Bett haben? –

Neville wickelte die Tagesdecke um sich und lief seiner Oma hinterher.

„Granny, warte! Der Professor hat nichts Schlimmes gemacht, ehrlich! Lass es gut sein, bitte."

Augusta schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das war ja wohl eindeutig! Du in deinem Bett und dieser perverse Sack hier, der dich antatscht!"

„Er hat mich geschüttelt!"

„Noch schlimmer, solche Lack- und Leder- Spielchen wollte er mit dir machen!"

Neville unterdrückte einen Schreikrampf und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare.

„Wirklich, Granny, du siehst das vollkommen falsch!"

Augusta ließ sich nicht aufhalten und stürmte, Snape mit sich zerrend, die Treppe hinunter.

– Scheiße. –

/ Das kannst du wirklich laut sagen/

Neville stampfte in sein Zimmer zurück, wo Blaise ihn schon grinsend erwartete.

„Deine Granny geht ja ab wie Zäpfchen."

Neville grinste, ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und brach plötzlich in brüllendes Gelächter aus.

„Hast du Snapes Gesicht gesehen? Ach nein, ging ja nicht, du warst ja getarnt."

Blaise, der ebenfalls gelächelte hatte, wurde ernst.

„Also stimmt es tatsächlich? Das mit…mit…"

„Dem Lord? Jepp, ich hab´s dir ja gesagt." Neville verging das Grinsen, als er sah, wie blass sein Freund wurde. „Hey, Blaise, das ist schon in Ordnung. Sieh mich nicht so schockiert an, ich hab' ja versucht, es dir zu erklären."

Der Slytherin packte Neville bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Er wird uns BEIDE umbringen wegen letzter Nacht! Du hast ihn doch hoffentlich nicht beleidigt? Er ist furchtbar nachtragend. Ähm, Mylord ich, äh, wollte mich gestern nicht über Sie lustig machen. Und diese Sache mit den Krawatten…"

/ Muss er mich jetzt daran erinnern? Ich hatte es gerade verdrängt. /

„Mensch, Blaise, jetzt gerate mal nicht in Panik. Der Lord wird dir schon nichts tun."

/ Werde ich nicht/

– Sieh nur was du angerichtet hast: Er hat Angst vor dir! –

/ Eine völlig natürliche Reaktion. Außerdem warum bin ich jetzt wieder schuld/

– Na, vor mir zittert er bestimmt nicht! –

/ Ist ja auch egal, wir müssen Snape deiner Oma entreißen, solange noch was von ihm übrig ist. /

– Du sagst das so, als wäre das ein Kinderspiel. –

„Blaise, ich muss jetzt leider Snape retten gehen…igitt, allein der Gedanke ist widerlich!"

Neville stand seufzend auf und suchte seine verstreuten Sachen zusammen.

„Ich komme mit!"

Blinzelnd sah Neville auf und beobachtete verwirrt, wie Blaise sich ebenfalls anzog.

„Wohin kommst du mit? Zu Dumbledore?"

„Dahin auch. Aber ich meinte die Todesser. Die fragen nicht lange, ehe sie dich verfluchen. Dahin lass ich dich nicht alleine gehen."

/ Wo ist die schimmernde Rüstung, wenn man sie braucht/

– Klappe! Das ist doch total süß! –

/ Dann schreib drauf: Für Diabetiker tödlich./

– Du hast eben keine Ahnung von Romantik. Deswegen hat es auch bei Hermine nicht geklappt. –

/ Abwarten, Kleiner, es hat NOCH nicht geklappt/

Blaise stand abwartend in der Tür.

„Kommst du jetzt? Mich wirst du nicht mehr los, auch nicht, wenn du fast schon so lebensmüde bist wie Potter."

/ Wo steckt der eigentlich? Der ist doch hier immer als Held unterwegs. /

– Was denn, Angst vor Granny? –

/ Nicht direkt Angst, aber was sie da mit Severus gemacht hat… nennen wir es Respekt. /

Neville raste hinter Blaise die Treppen hinunter und stieß am Portrait mit einem ziemlich schlechtgelaunten Harry zusammen.

„Hey…!"

„Sorry, Harry", keuchte Neville. „Aber wo du schon mal hier bist: Hast du kurz Zeit?"

Harry schüttelte mit zusammengepressten Lippen den Kopf. „Nein. Draco und ich haben was vor. Ich wollt mich nur schnell umziehen."

/ Toller Held. /

– Was soll´s, wir schaffen das auch so. –

/ Du bist heute aber mehr als optimistisch veranlagt. /

Neville schlug Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Also dann, viel Spaß mit Draco."

„Ja, ja… Viel Glück bei, was auch immer…"

Das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen stampfte Harry die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hinauf.

Neville und Blaise hatten keine Zeit, um sich über Harrys Verhalten zu wundern; sie flitzten zum Büro des Direktors und erwarteten das Schlimmste.

„Niffleralarm", krächzte Neville, der das Passwort von seinem letzten Besuch noch kannte.

Die Wasserspeier glitten zur Seite und gaben die Rolltreppe frei.

/ Pah, der alte Sack kann Granny beglücken, aber keine Treppen mehr steigen. Das sind die Schlimmsten/

Schon von weitem konnten sie Augustas Stimme hören:

„Stell dir das einmal vor, er begrabscht meinen…UNSEREN Nevi!"

„Blaise, du solltest besser hier auf mich warten. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Granny dich in ihre Finger bekommt."

/ Also, ich kann es mir bildlich vorstellen. /

– Ich auch, deswegen soll er ja auch hier in Sicherheit bleiben. –

„Ich habe ihn nicht _begrabscht_!" fauchte Snape, als Neville das Büro betrat.

„Sir, Granny, es war nicht das, wonach es aussah."

Dumbledore schien über diese Störung mehr als erleichtert zu sein.

„Dann können Sie uns sicher erklären, was genau Professor Snape in ihrem Schlafsaal wollte."

„Also, ich habe da so ein Projekt für seinen Unterricht und er wollte…wollte…die Ergebnisse abholen."

/ Bescheuerte Ausrede. /

– Mir fiel auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres ein. –

„Stimmt das, Severus?"

Dumbledore wandte sich jetzt dem äußerst gereizten Lehrer zu, der nur ein Knurren zustande brachte, das mit viel gutem Willen als Ja zu interpretieren war.

„Musste das denn wirklich so früh am Morgen sein?", fragte der Direktor gutmütig lächelnd.

„Ja, das musste sein!" giftete Snape und warf Neville einen mörderischen Blick zu.

Jetzt mischte sich auch Augusta wieder ein: „Ich glaube das nicht! Der schüchtert Nevi doch ein! Das sieht man doch."

/ Der schüchtert hier doch fast jeden ein. /

– Oh Mann, womit hab ich das alles nur verdient? –

Neville holte tief Luft und tätschelte dann in selbstmörderischer Absicht Snapes Arm.

„Siehst du Granny, es ist doch so: Professor Snape hat mich für dieses Projekt ausgewählt, weil ich neuerdings so gut in Zaubertränke bin und da ist wirklich nichts Schlimmes dabei."

/ Du redest dich hier grade um Kopf und Kragen. /

– Hast du eine bessere Idee? –

/ Ausnahmsweise mal nicht. /

Snape stand kurz vor einer Explosion, mühsam rang er nach Luft und Beherrschung.

„Da dieses _Missverständnis _jetzt geklärt ist, wird meine Anwesenheit sicher nicht länger benötigt."

„Sicher, Severus. Ich denke, Augusta hat die Vorkommnisse nur falsch interpretiert."

Snape rauschte an Neville vorbei und warf ihm einen weiteren tödlichen Blick zu.

„Bringen Sie die _Ergebnisse _in meinem Büro vorbei. Vor dem Frühstück, wenn ich bitten darf!"

Neville schluckte, dieser Ton verhieß nichts Gutes. Die Tür knallte hinter dem Lehrer zu und Granny schnaufte wie ein erbostes Walross.

„So ein Flegel! Also ich bin nicht überzeugt. Der führt etwas im Schilde, ganz bestimmt."

Dumbledore umarmte seine Zukünftige und reichte Neville dann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln die Hand.

„Deine Oma hat es dir sicher schon erzählt, wir werden heiraten und ich denke, du kannst mich ab jetzt Opa Albus nennen." Liebevoll küsste er die errötende Braut.

/ Opa… _Opa Albus_/

„Sir, warum so schnell? Ich meine…"

„Weißt du Neville, wir werden nicht jünger. Ich möchte meinen Lebensabend nicht allein verbringen, genauso wenig wie Augusta. Wir haben uns einfach verliebt."

Jetzt fingen die zwei schon wieder mit der Knutscherei an.

– Mir wird schlecht! Ich muss hier sofort raus. –

/ Oh ja, bitte…/

– Wie konnte das passieren? Du hast ihn mit deinem Super-Liebes-Zauber doch gar nicht getroffen? –

/ Muss an Grannys Charme liegen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wo sie den so lange versteckt hat. /

„Äh, ich geh dann mal…"

Neville hastete aus dem Zimmer, als der Kuss für seinen Geschmack viel zu lange dauerte und beinahe so wirkte, als wollten Granny und Dumbledore die Qualität ihrer Haftcreme austesten. Auf dem Flur riss er Blaise einfach mit und zerrte ihn hinter sich her.

„Frag nicht, ist zu ekelig, um darüber zu reden."

/ Bei Merlin, dieses Bild werde ich nie wieder los. /

– Was glaubst du wie es mir dabei geht? Immerhin ist Oma schon über siebzig! –

/ Erst? Also ich hätte ihr ja lockere neunzig zugetraut. /

In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf Harry und Draco, die sich offensichtlich über irgendwas nicht einig waren.

„Mensch, Draco, muss das wirklich sein?"

„Jaha! Wie oft soll ich das noch sagen?"

Harry verdrehte grade genervt die Augen, als sein Freund die Geduld verlor und ihn einfach küsste. In diesem Moment ertönte ein spitzer Schrei:

„Aaaaiiiiii…"

Granny verdrehte die Augen und sackte ohnmächtig in Albus' Armen zusammen. Aufgrund der unfairen Gewichtsunterschiede – sie wog das Doppelte – begrub sie den Direktor unter sich.

/ Von wegen Lügner! Jetzt kann sie es nicht mehr abstreiten. /

– Wenn sie bei Harry so reagiert, was glaubst du sagt sie, wenn sie es über mich raus findet? –

/ Tja, ich würde sagen: Such dir ein Land, das nicht ausliefert. /

– Du und deine Spitzenideen. –

„Was ist mit deiner Oma los, Neville?"

„Öhm, nichts besonderes, Harry, müssen die Hormone sein."

„Hor- Hormone? In ihrem Alter?"

„Naja, dafür ist man anscheinend nie zu alt", erklärte Neville grinsend.

Neville verabschiedete sich von dem unglücklich wirkenden Harry, griff nach Blaises Hand und zog ihn in Richtung der Kerker.

„Mister Longbottom! Bleiben Sie sofort stehen!"

– Bei Merlins Bart, immer diese Störungen! –

/ Die hat uns gerade noch gefehlt, zu unserem Glück. Wir kommen ja nie in Malfoy Manor an, wenn das so weitergeht. /

Professor McGonagall stürmte mit blitzenden Augen auf ihn und Blaise zu.

„Wie ich hörte, haben Sie versagt!", fauchte sie aufgebracht. „Der Direktor hat diese _Katastrophe_ eben dem Lehrkörper verkündet."

„Ich konnte doch gar nichts unternehmen", verteidigte Neville sich. „Er hatte sie schon längst gefragt. Außerdem sind die beiden alt genug für so eine Entscheidung!"

/ Dass sie alt genug sind, steht ohne Zweifel fest. /

„LONGBOTTOM!", keifte Snape in diesem Augenblick schon von weitem „Ich warte jetzt schon seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten auf Sie!"

„Jetzt rede _ich_ mit Mister Longbottom!", keifte McGonagall und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

/ Kloppt euch doch. Ist das zu fassen? Und so was schimpft sich Lehrer. /

„Minerva, ich habe etwas _äußerst_ Wichtiges mit Mister Longbottom zu besprechen!" Snape hielt sich und seinen Ton nur mit Mühe unter Kontrolle.

„ICH bin seine Hauslehrerin und deshalb nehme ich ihn jetzt mit!"

Entschlossen packte McGonagall Neville am Kragen und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Blaise stand völlig fassungslos daneben und fragte sich, warum die Welt plötzlich im Chaos versank.

„Professor, ich... muss…"

„Später, jetzt sehen Sie sich erst mal an, was Sie mit Ihrer Untätigkeit angerichtet haben."

/ Davon haben wir schon genug gesehen, vielen Dank auch. /

Snape dachte gar nicht daran aufzugeben und schnappte sich Nevilles Arm. Jetzt hing ein äußerst unglücklicher Neville zwischen ihnen und wurde in zwei Richtungen gleichzeitig gezogen.

„Longbottom bleibt hier!"

„Nein! Er kommt mit in die große Halle!"

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen! Ich brauche ihn!"

„Ich auch!"

/ Wohohow! Können die das mal lassen? Da wird man ja seekrank. /

– Adios, Schultergelenke, war schön mit euch. –

Es wurde gezerrt, geschupst und gezogen, bis Neville die Nase gestrichen voll hat hatte.

„SCHLUSS DAMIT!", brüllte er.

Die Lehrer ließen ihn gleichzeitig los und er landete unsanft auf seinem Hintern.

McGonagall wischte sich die Haare aus der verschwitzen Stirn, während Snape seine Robe glatt strich. Neville rappelte sich auf und wandte sich seiner Hauslehrerin zu:

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber das Projekt von Professor Snape ist jetzt auf jeden Fall wichtiger. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden?"

/ Dafür wird sie dich teeren und federn, sobald du wieder hier bist, das ist dir doch klar, oder/

– Wenn ich den Kaffeeklatsch mit deinen Todessern überlebe, überlebe ich auch McGonagall. –

/ Och, die Truppe ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. /

Minerva warf naserümpfend den Kopf zurück und stiefelte maulend auf die Eingangshalle zu.

„Alles muss man selber machen! Der gute Ruf der Schule ist dahin…"

Ihre Stimme verklang und Neville drehte sich zu Severus um, der ihn abschätzend ansah.

„Anscheinend hat der Lord einen gewissen… Einfluss auf Sie ausgeübt." Snape plusterte sich siegessicher auf und deutete mit den Fingern auf Blaise. „Zabini, was lungern Sie hier noch herum?"

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, stellte Blaise sich an Nevilles Seite.

„Ich begleite ihn."

Snape schnaubte ungläubig und seine Augen weiteten sich zornig.

„Das denke ich nicht; Mister Zabini. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum kommen. Vielleicht vergesse ich dann, was ich heute Morgen gesehen habe."

Neville zuckte gelangweilt die Schultern und lächelte seinen Zaubertranklehrer unschuldig an.

„Wenn er nicht mitkommt, bleibe ich auch hier. Wollen Sie vielleicht versuchen, mich hier raus zu tragen? Granny wird das gar nicht gefallen…"

/ Habe ich da grade den Hauch einer Drohung rausgehört? Mein Einfluss ist ja phänomenal/

– Gleich kippt er aus den Latschen. Dass ein Mensch so rot werden kann, ist schon beachtlich. –

Snape schnappte mehrmals hintereinander nach Luft und gab dann ein unartikuliertes Knurren von sich. Neville beobachtete dieses Verhalten interessiert, vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und Snape explodierte.

/ Und wer rettet mich dann/

– Ich könnt ja Hermine fragen, die ist in solchen Sachen richtig gut. –

/ Ich könnt mir noch ein paar andere Dinge vorstellen, in denen sie richtig gut ist. /

– Ferkel! –

/ Das sagst ausgerechnet DU? Also ich habe noch niemandem meinen Finger in den Hintern gesteckt/

– Ähm… –

Snape hatte sich anscheinend entschlossen, Blaise notgedrungen mitzunehmen. Er lief auf die Eingangshalle zu und warf Neville einen mörderischen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Was ist? Wollt ihr da Wurzeln schlagen?"

Tbc…


	12. Chapter 12

Vielen Dank an:

**Whateveryousay: g** Noch blicke ich durch ;o) Snape war im letzten Kapitel eine echt arme Sau **lach **Dafür hat er dann heute seinen großen Auftritt ;o)

**Cynestra: **Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat :D Keine Sorge, Neville übersteht die Trennung **g**

**Psycho: **Danke :D

**Simsley: **Dafür gibt es ganz viele Todesser in diesem Kapitel ;o) Wegen der Fortsetzung: Diese Story hier ist ursprünglich von 2006 und die Fortsetzung ist schon lange fertig ;o)

ooOoo

In Malfoy Manor…

… hatte Narzissa die flüchtigen Todesser zusammengetrommelt. Mehr oder weniger freiwillig hatten sich Nott, Dolohow, Rookwood und MacNair im Verlies eingefunden und warteten auf Snape.

Lucius saß beleidigt auf einem Stuhl. Er hatte es nicht nur NICHT geschafft, seine vorherigen Fehler zu korrigieren. Nein, jetzt zierte auch noch eine rosa Schweineschnauze des Lords Gesicht.

Bella hatte sich auch hinunter getraut und brauchte erst einmal ein Valium aus Narzissas Vorrat. Jetzt hockte sie mit glasigen Augen in einer Ecke des Kerkers und stieß immer mal wieder einen leisen Schrei aus, wenn ihr Blick auf den Meister fiel.

Die anderen standen um den Lord herum und so kam es, dass Bella Neville zuerst entdeckte.

„Was will DER denn hier? Der Orden, er hat uns gefunden! Schützt den Lord!"

/ Ach ja, meine Bella! Immer um mich besorgt. /

– Um mich aber gar nicht, die zielt grade mit ihrem Zauberstab auf mich! –

/ Das ist allerdings ein wenig beunruhigend. /

– Ein wenig? –

Bellatrix stand schwankend auf und auch die anderen Todesser wandten sich jetzt den neuesten Geschehnissen zu.

/ Die tun nichts, die wollen nur spielen, ehrlich. /

– Das sagt Hagrid auch immer und prompt wird man gefressen! –

„STUPOR!"

Blaise zog Neville grad noch rechtzeitig aus der Schusslinie, so dass der Fluch neben ihnen auf die Wand traf.

„Bei Merlin, wie gut, dass die einen Knick in der Optik hat. Wäre auch so daneben gegangen."

„Danke, Blaise!", keuchte Neville und schob ihn rückwärts ein Stück die Treppe hinauf.

/ Sag ihr, dass sie das lassen soll/

– Guter Witz, hast du noch mehr davon auf Lager? –

/ Öhm… Gehen ein Schaf und ein Frosch…/

– Das war SARKASTISCH gemeint! –

/ Das weiß ich doch. /

Lucius ließ sich von der allgemeinen Blutgier nicht anstecken, er schmollte lieber noch ein wenig in seiner Ecke. Allerdings hätte der Rest der Mannschaft wohl Kleinholz aus Neville gemacht, wenn Snape nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre.

„Er trägt den Geist des Lords in sich, ihr Hohlköpfe!", kreischte er und wehrte den nächsten Fluch höchstpersönlich ab.

Bella hörte nur „trägt Lord in sich", stürzte sich sofort auf den überrumpelten Neville und sprang ihn jubelnd an.

„Oh, mein Meister, endlich seid Ihr wieder da!"

„Urgs…"

Neville prallte mit dem Kopf hart gegen die Wand und landete auf seinem Rücken. Bellatrix ließ sich diese Gelegenheit natürlich nicht entgehen und überschüttete ihn mit liebevollen Küssen. Das gefiel wiederum Blaise absolut nicht; wütend zerrte er an Bellas schwarzer Haarpracht.

„RUNTER VON IHM, DU SCHLAMPE! ABER DALLI! DAS DARF NUR ICH!"

– Ist das nicht total niedlich? Er ist eifersüchtig. –

/ Wenn er jetzt noch eine Frau wäre, würde ich um ein Schlammcatchen bitten. Aber so… /

Die restlichen Todesser waren kreidebleich geworden und versuchten, möglichst unauffällig den Körper des Lords vor dessen Blick zu verbergen. Zissi dagegen bemühte sich darum, Blaise von Bella zu trennen, die sich in seinen Umhang verbissen hatte.

Snape wurde das alles zuviel:

„RUUUUHHHHHEEEEE!", donnerte er und augenblicklich wurde es totenstill im Verlies – selbst Blaise und Bella ließen voneinander ab.

Der Tränkemeister atmete einmal ganz tief durch und blickte sich überheblich um.

„Will etwa keiner erfahren, woher ich das weiß?"

Undeutliches Gemurmel ertönte, welches Snape der Einfachheit halber als bejahend interpretierte.

– Also mich interessiert es. –

/ Ich kann es mir schon denken. Aber der gute Severus muss sein Ego ein bisschen aufpolieren. /

Snape stolzierte vor den anderen auf und ab wie ein aufgeplusterter Gockel, während er mit wichtiger Miene erklärte:

„Zum einen, habe ich die Veränderung bemerkt die mit Mister Naturkatastrophe hier von statten gegangen ist. Er verbesserte sich rapide in meinem Fach, ein erster Anhaltspunkt."

Lucius verdrehte genervt die Augen und befürchtete, dass das noch stundenlang so gehen würde.

„Plötzlich trug er nur noch schwarz!" Snape machte eine dramatische Pause und hob einen Zeigefinger. „Die Lieblingsfarbe des Lords!"

MacNair gähnte unauffällig und schielte zu Lucius, der sich ungeniert die Fingernägel feilte.

„Dies war der zweiter Anhaltspunkt!", fauchte Snape und riss Malfoy die Feile aus der Hand.

„Hör gefälligst zu, wenn der Meister der Kombination spricht!"

„Dritter Anhaltspunkt: Draco schrieb mir, dass Mister Longbottom behauptete, dem Lord nahe zu stehen!"

/ Tzt, miese kleine Petze. /

– Dauert das noch lange? Ich wollte hier nicht übernachten. –

Zissi zuckte zusammen und riss empört die Augen auf. Er hatte von Draco einen solch brisanten Brief bekommen und hatte erst reagiert, als sie ihm gedroht hatte? Knurrend griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Vierter und wichtigster Anhaltspunkt…"

Dolohow rutschte an der Wand hinunter und legte seinen Kopf auf Rookwoods Schulter ab, der leise vor sich hin schnarchte.

„BEIDE!", brüllte Snape und weckte die meisten Todesser recht unsanft „Versauten den gleichen Zaubertrank!"

/ Hä? Entschuldigung, bin kurz eingeschlafen. Ach ja, Snapes Vortrag… /

Bella rutschte näher an Neville heran, wurde aber von Blaise unsanft abgedrängt. Entschlossen, diese aufdringliche Vettel nicht mehr in Nevilles Nähe zu lassen, stellte er sich demonstrativ mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor den Gryffindor. Bellatrix zog unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte, den Slytherin nieder zu starren.

„Da ICH der begnadetste Tränkemeister unserer Zeit bin, nach dem Dunklen Lord natürlich, wusste ich natürlich sofort, dass aus dem Stärkungstrank ein Seelenverbindungstrank geworden war! Äußerst selten und nur wirksam, wenn er zur gleichen Zeit von zwei verschiedenen Personen gebraut wird. Dass der Lord in Longbottoms Kopf gelandet ist, war nichts weiter als ein unglücklicher Zufall. Es hätte genauso gut umgekehrt laufen können."

Narzissa schob sich durch die vor sich hin dösende Menge, um freie Fluchschusslinie zu haben. Doch Snape drehte sich schwungvoll um seine eigene Achse und schlug ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

Triumphierend blickte er in die Runde und verzog beleidigt das Gesicht: Niemand hörte ihm mehr zu.

Bella und Blaise warfen sich immer noch giftige Blicke zu, Dolohow schnarchte mit Rookwood um die Wette und Lucius spielte Karten mit Nott und MacNair.

– Haben wir es hinter uns? –

/ Jepp, ich denke, das Schlimmste ist überstanden. Sag ihm, er soll es rückgängig machen und gut ist. /

„Äh, Sir, Professor Snape, der Lord sagt, Sie sollen es wieder richten."

Neville richtete sich auf und sein Blick fiel auf den Körper des Lords…

/ Ah ja, mein… WAS BEI SALAZAR IST DENN _DAS_?/

– Dein, äh, echt… gelber… Körper? –

Der Lord hatte grade einen kleinen Schreianfall. Verständlich bei diesem Anblick – die pinken Begonien bissen sich ganz fürchterlich mit der gelblichen Haut.

„Ich glaube, er ist ein wenig sauer", erklärte Neville grinsend und die treuen Todesser rückten verschreckt zusammen.

/ SAUER? Ich werde sie alle umbringen und foltern und ihnen deine Granny auf den Hals hetzten! Diese Vollidioten! Ich. Bin. GELB/

– Stimmt, aber die Blumen stehen dir gut. –

/ Begonien… MIR WACHSEN BEGONIEN AUS DEM ARSCH! AAAHHHHHHH… /

Die Gefolgsleute des Lords machten verängstigte Gesichter, auch wenn sie ihren Meister nicht hörten, konnten sie doch ungefähr vorstellen, was ihnen demnächst bevorstand.

Bella und Zissi schnaubten gleichzeitig auf und läuteten ihre Verteidigung ein:

„Wir haben es ja zu verhindern versucht", redete Zissi sich heraus.

„Sie wollten Euch sogar einmauern!", fügte Bellatrix gehässig hinzu. „Aber das konnte ich abwenden."

„Petzte!", zischte Nott und warf sich Neville zu Füßen. „Hört nicht auf diese Tratschweiber, Mylord, es war ganz anders…"

„Genau", mischte Dolohow sich ein. „Wir würden nicht mal dran denken Euch so etwas anzutun…"

Jetzt konnte auch Lucius nicht mehr an sich halten: „Außerdem ist das nur Severus' Schuld! Der wollte ja seinen Urlaub nicht unterbrechen!"

Snape zog grimmig die Brauen zusammen.

„Das ist ja absolut lachhaft!"

/ Ich. Will. Jetzt. Sofort. Meinen. Körper. Wiederhaben! Und zwar so, wie er vorher war/

„Sir, er will in seinen Körper zurück." Neville konnte ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verbergen. „In seinen alten Körper, ganz ohne Blumen und ohne gelben Anstrich"

Snape verbeugte sich kurz und stolzierte auf den Kessel zu.

„Meister, ich mache mich sofort an die Arbeit."

Alles hätte so friedlich ablaufen können – da erregte ein Poltern auf der Treppe die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden.

„Jetzt komm schon, du hast es mir versprochen!"

Draco hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, da zerrte er auch schon Harry, der alles andere als begeistert aussah, hinter sich her in das Verlies.

„Also, ich weiß nicht, Draco… Neville? Blaise? Was zum Teufel macht ihr denn hier?"

„Lange Geschichte, Harry", erwiderte Neville lachend und grüßte lässig winkend den Sohn des Hauses. Draco fiel vor Schreck fast die letzten Stufen der Kellertreppe hinunter und Harry begriff mit einem Mal, wie viele Feinde sich hier unten versammelt hatten.

/ Scheiß Timing, Jungs… /

„Äh, Draco…" Harry zupfte am Arm seines Freundes und deutete auf die Männer und Frauen, die sie mit großen Augen anstarrten. „Ich glaube, wir haben hier ein ernstzunehmendes Problem."

Narzissa hatte sich auf einen Stuhl fallen lassen und fächelte sich erschöpft etwas Luft zu.

Draco zeigte neuerdings ungeahntes Talent darin, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort aufzutauchen.

Die Todesser kamen lauernd näher und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, nur Lucius stand wie gelähmt mitten im Raum, er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Sein Sohn hatte tatsächlich eine Affäre mit Potter! Und als wenn diese Tatsache nicht schon peinlich genug wäre, sah es so als, als wolle diese notgeile Produktion seiner Lenden es auch noch vor allen verkünden.

Draco hätte sich zwar eine etwas _privatere_ Atmosphäre gewünscht, aber jetzt konnte er schlecht den Rückzug antreten. Er stellte sich vor seinen Freund, zog seinen Zauberstab, um die Todesser notfalls im Schach zu halten und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

„Mutter, Vater, darf ich euch Harry Potter vorstellen."

/ Als wenn nicht jeder hier wüsste, wer das ist. /

– Naja, er ist halt höflich. –

Sich in ihr Schicksal fügend, winkte Zissi ihnen zu.

„Hallo, Harry, fühl dich ganz wie zu Hause. Tun alle anderen ja auch."

/ Zissi, wie sie leibt und lebt, immer cool, immer Herrin der Lage. /

– Irgendwie sieht sie vollkommen fertig aus. –

/ Sie ist ja auch mit Lucius gestraft. /

Malfoy Senior erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und stürmte auf seinen Sohn zu, um ihn wild zu schütteln.

„Draco, Junge… das kannst du doch nicht machen! Sag mir, dass es nur eine Phase ist!"

Zissi hatte jetzt endgültig genug: völlig genervt brachte sie wieder ihr Nudelholz zum Einsatz.

Als auch das geklärt war und Lucius selig schlummernd auf dem Boden lag, setzte sie sich wieder in den Stuhl.

Draco sah Harry verwirrt an: „Was zum Teufel geht hier eigentlich vor?"

Sein Freund antwortete nicht, kreidebleich starrte er seinen Erzfeind an. Seinen _gelben_ Erzfeind.

/ Argh, verdammt, dass ausgerechnet der mich so sehen muss! Mein schönes Image als Bösewicht ist ruiniert/

– Harry sagt es bestimmt nicht weiter. –

Snape, der sich durch derartige Nichtigkeiten wie Outings oder das Zusammenbrechen von Familien nicht ablenken ließ, hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Trank fertig gestellt.

/ Wehe, der hilft nicht/

Er half, die Schweineschnauze verschwand zuerst, ebenso die Begonien. Die gelbe Haut nahm wieder die gewünschte Leichenblässe an und auch die Tentakel bildeten sich zurück.

Der Lord war so gut wie neu!

/ Merlin sei dank, jetzt schnell zurück und dann mach ich die alle fertig/

– Irgendwie tun sie mir ja Leid, sie wollten dir doch nur helfen. –

/ Helfen? Schöne Hilfe, mich dermaßen zu blamieren. /

Snape machte sich erneut an die Arbeit und die Todesser wurden immer nervöser. Ihre Zeit lief langsam ab.

„Leg dich neben den Lord, Longbottom!"

Neville kam dem Befehl nach, während die Todesser zurücktraten und fluchtbereit zur Tür schielten.

Snape, seinem Hang zur Dramatik nachgebend, zögerte sekundenlang, bevor er die gefüllte Kelle langsam neigte.

„Fertig…und….Los!"

**KAWUMM**

Neville schüttelte den Kopf, in dem es merkwürdig summte.

– Na toll, ich bin taub! –

Neben ihm richtete sich der Lord auf und ließ seine roten Augen über die schlotternden Todesser gleiten.

„Raus!", fauchte er. „Mit euch befasse ich mich später!"

Nach einigem Gedränge an der Tür, jeder wollte der erste sein, war die Kammer bis auf Neville und den Lord leer. Der Gryffindor schluckte schwer, so direkt life und in Farbe, war der Lord doch um einiges gruseliger als Snape.

„Ähm, ich gehe dann auch mal besser", stammelte er und sprang auf.

Blitzschnell schloss sich eine skelettartige Hand um seinen Arm.

„Nicht so schnell, Kleiner!"

Tbc…


	13. Chapter 13

Wie immer ein sehr herzliches Dankeschön an folgende Reviewer:

**Vanillia: lach **Ich hoffe ebenfalls, dass das letzte Kapitel nicht langweilig wird ;o) Und ein Komiker bleibt Voldemort ganz sicher.

**Simsly: **Vielen Dank für dein Lob :D Die Fortsetzung ist hier noch nicht hochgeladen, deswegen steht der Link dazu in der Anmerkung ;o) Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass dir meine kleine Story so gut gefällt!

**Mahared: **Voldy ist ein ganz netter kleiner Lord, der will nur spielen ;o)

**Cynestra: **Vielen Dank! Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt :D

**Serotina: **Vielen Dank für das Lob :D Schön, dass dir meine Story gefällt!

ooOoo

**Anmerkung: **Dies ist das letzte Kapitel der Story, und ich möchte mich bei allen Lesern für das Feedback per Review oder Mail bedanken! Wer immer noch nicht genug vom verrückten Lord hat, für den gibt es eine Fortsetzung: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/43ee596c00002324067007d0 Aber Vorsicht: Die müsste ich auch dringend überarbeiten

**Spezielle Warnung für dieses Kapitel:** Fluff, ein wenig Kitsch und eine… sagen wir mal, _etwas _ungewöhnliche Zusammenführung g

ooOoo

Im Verlies…

… starrte Neville schluckend die Hand an, dann wanderte sein Blick langsam nach oben und er atmete erleichtert aus, als er das Grinsen auf des Lords Gesicht sah.

„Die können rennen was?", gluckste er und Neville erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Wie die Hasen."

Der Lord tätschelte Nevilles Arm und wirkte plötzlich ein wenig wehmütig.

„Tja, Kleiner, ich denke, das war es dann. War wirklich lustig mit dir. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, sogar die witzigste Zeit in meinem Leben."

Neville wurde ein wenig verlegen und wusste nicht so recht, wie er anfangen sollte.

„Also, ich… Danke! Nicht für das ganze Chaos, das du veranstaltet hast, aber für alles andere. Was hast du jetzt eigentlich vor? Weiterhin Angst und Schrecken verbreiten?"

Der Lord schüttelte nachdenklich seinen kahlen Schädel.

„Ich weiß nicht, das ist alles so eintönig und die Weltherrschaft ist auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal war. Ich werde mich anderen Dingen widmen. Natürlich erst, nachdem ich mich an den Todessern gerächt habe!"

„Welchen anderen Dingen?", fragte Neville neugierig und ahnte schon fast was der Lord wollte.

„Na ja, da ist ja immer noch diese Großbaustelle Hermine, die ich bebaggern muss."

Der Lord wurde doch tatsächlich rot und erinnerte Neville fatal an die Begonien.

„Du hast sie immer noch nicht aufgegeben?"

Voldemort zuckte die Schultern.

„Was soll ich machen? So ist sie eben, die Liebe…"

„Du hast nicht die geringste Chance bei ihr zu landen!", witzelte Neville und der Lord streckte seine rechte Hand aus.

„Wollen wir wetten?"

Lachend schlug der Gryffindor ein.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie du das schaffen willst!"

„Da fällt mir schon was ein, schließlich bin ich ein Genie!"

„Du wirst doch Harry nichts mehr tun, oder?"

Leichte Unsicherheit schwang in Nevilles Stimme mit und der Lord zog eine gequälte Grimasse.

„Solange er mir nicht lästig wird, werde ich ihn in Ruhe lassen."

Der Lord begleitete Neville noch nach oben, grinste ihn noch einmal verstohlen an, bevor er in seine Bösewichtrolle schlüpfte.

„Ihr da!" Er deutete auf Harry, Draco und Blaise. „Ab nach Hogwarts. Und wehe du kommst mir noch mal in die Quere, Potter!"

Neville schubste seine geschockten Freunde in den Kamin, in die grünen Flammen des Kamins. Er warf einen letzten Blick zurück und sah Voldemort seine Leute zur Schnecke machen:

„UND JETZT ZU EUCH! IHR UNFÄHIGEN, IDIOTISCHEN, VÖLLIG BESCHEUERTEN TODESSER! IHR. SEID. GEFEUERT!"

Neville sprang in den Kamin und wirbelte umher. In Hogwarts wurde er von Blaise liebevoll in Empfang genommen.

ooOoo

Zwei Stunden später im _Hobbyraum_…

… jammerte Nott über die zu engen Daumenschrauben und schielte zu Lucius, der kopfüber von der Decke hing und zu Tode beleidigt war.

Er hatte schließlich nur helfen wollen! Und was war der Dank? Ein schwuler Sohn, eine prügelnde Frau und ein angepisster Lord!

Wurmschwanz spähte durch die Schlitze der Eisernen Jungfrau zu Dolohow, welcher auf der Streckbank angekettet war. Dieser wiederum unterhielt sich mit MacNair, den man ans Rad geflochten hatte.

„Warum ist Snape eigentlich nicht hier? Der hätte ja wohl seinen Urlaub etwas eher unterbrechen können!"

„Stimmt, eigentlich ist nur er an diesem Schlammassel schuld."

„Er und Lucius!", mischte sich Rookwood ein, der auf einem, mit Nägeln gespickten, Sessel saß.

Malfoy wirbelte herum und schwankte zornig heftig hin und her.

„Ich bin also Schuld? Was ist denn mit Euch? Ihr wolltet IHN schließlich einmauern!"

Narzissa und Bellatrix traten ein, sie waren ebenfalls von der Strafe ausgenommen. Sie hatten immerhin versucht die Verstümmelungen des Lords zu verhindern. Drohend bauten sie sich vor den Männern auf und Narzissa hob drohend eine Gerte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass ihr ganz unartige kleine Todesser wart."

„Dafür werden wir euch wohl ein wenig den Hintern versohlen müssen", fügte Bellatrix lächelnd hinzu.

ooOoo

Mitten in der Nacht, im St. Mungos…

… glitt die Stationstür der Abteilung für Fluchschäden lautlos auf und ein dunkel gekleideter Besucher trat auf den Flur.

/ Oh, Mann, hoffentlich sieht mich hier keiner! Das wäre der Todesstoß für mein Image/

Zielsicher durchquerte er die Station und blieb vor den Betten der Longbottoms stehen.

/ Tolle Heiler sind das hier, erkennen nicht mal einen Idiotiefluch wenn sie ihn vor der Nase haben! Soll ich, oder soll ich nicht…? Ach, was soll´s, der Kleine hat es verdient. /

Der Lord murmelte ein paar Worte und ein Funkenregen ging auf Mr. und Mrs. Longbottom nieder.

„Was…?" Alice fuhr hoch und sah sich verwirrt um, bis ihr Blick den Lord traf, der abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Damit das mal klar ist: ICH war nie hier!"

Die Augen verdrehend, ertrug Voldemort Alice, die sich schluchzend an seinen Hals klammerte.

„Danke, vielen Dank! Neville hat es uns erzählt… wir haben doch alles verstanden, was er uns sagte!"

„Weiß ich doch", knurrte der Lord und tätschelte der schluchzenden Frau unbeholfen den Rücken.

/ Tja, Kleiner, du wolltest mich ja damals nicht zu Wort kommen lassen. Ich hätte dir gleich sagen können, dass deine Eltern nicht wahnsinnig sind. Sie konnten sich nur nicht äußern und waren gezwungen, sich wie Idioten aufzuführen. Selbst Schuld/

Frank umarmte den Lord ebenfalls, dem das jetzt aber doch zuviel wurde.

„Schluss mit dieser Gruppenkuschelei!" Energisch machte er sich los und strich sich die schwarzen Roben wieder glatt, um wenigstens einen Rest seiner Würde zu wahren. „Sie haben mich nie gesehen, damit das mal klar ist! Nicht auszudenken was mit meinem Ruf passiert, wenn das bekannt würde!"

Alice lag in den Armen ihres Mannes und blinzelte ungläubig.

„Aber warum haben Sie uns aufgeweckt?"

„Weil…nun ja, mir war eben danach. Außerdem schulde ich Eurem Sohn noch was. Wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdet, ich hab noch mehr zu tun!"

Nevilles Eltern, sahen der davoneilenden Gestalt lächelnd nach.

„Irgendwie war er ja fast _nett_!", murmelte Frank und Alice lachte hell auf.

„Anscheinend hat Neville einen guten Einfluss auf ihn ausgeübt."

ooOoo

Am nächsten Morgen in Hogwarts…

… keuchte Neville erregt auf, als Blaise langsam in ihn eindrang – in diesem äußerst ungünstigem Moment sprang die Tür auf.

Neville hatte schon ein wütendes _RAUS_ auf der Zunge, als ihm das Wort im Hals stecken blieb und sein Mund staubtrocken wurde.

Es war seine Mutter, die auf ihn zu rannte und ihn tränenüberströmt umarmte.

Sie bedeckte sein Gesicht mit Küssen und schluchzte vor Erleichterung steinerweichend.

„Liebling du wirst nicht glauben was geschehen ist! Ich hab dich ja so vermisst mein Schatz!" Jetzt erst fiel ihr Zabini auf, der immer noch hinter Neville kniete und sie geschockt anstarrte. „Du musst Blaise sein!", quietschte sie entzückt, griff nach ihm und küsste den Slytherin gleich mit ab.

„M-M-Mum?", stotterte Neville und Alice drückte ihn wieder an sich.

„Ach, Nev, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie lange ich mir gewünscht habe, dich ihn den Arm zunehmen!"

Alice heulte jetzt wie ein Schlosshund und ihr Mann, der ebenfalls eingetreten war, strich ihr beruhigend über die Schulter.

„Hallo, Neville" Die Stimme seines Vaters klang rau vor lauter Rührung.

Blaise hob schüchtern seine Hand.

„Hallo Mr. Longbottom… Mrs. Longbottom…"

Erst jetzt wurde Neville bewusst, in welch peinlicher Lage sie sich befanden und er wurde tomatenrot. Blaise versuchte unauffällig eine Decke über sie beide zu ziehen, was allerdings nicht zu bewerkstelligen war, da Alice ihre Umarmung noch nicht gelöst hatte.

„Alice, Liebling, wir sollten kurz nach draußen gehen."

Frank zog seine Frau mit sich, vor die Tür. Neville starrte ihnen wie paralysiert hinterher. Er schluckte hart und wandte sich Blaise zu, der sein Gesicht stöhnend in den Kissen vergrub.

„Das waren meine Eltern."

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Ich glaub', mir ist noch nie so etwas Peinliches passiert."

Der Gryffindor schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Aber… sie dürften gar nicht hier sein!"

„Sind sie aber, Schatz. Sag mal, willst du hier eigentlich Wurzeln schlagen? Du hast deine Eltern jetzt wieder! Also geh zu ihnen!"

Ein breites Grinsen lag auf dem hübschen Gesicht des Slytherins, Neville küsste ihn noch mal stürmisch und sprang zerrte sich seine Hose über die Beine.

Mit einem letzten Kuss wollte er sich von Blaise verabschieden, als Granny hereinstürmte.

„NEVVIIII!!!! Du glaubst nicht, was…WAAAAAHHHHHHH…!"

Neville stellte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor seinen Freund.

„Nein, Granny! Du wirst Blaise nicht verprügeln!"

Augusta schnaubte wie ein wilder Stier.

„Wer hat dich schwul gemacht?"

Ihrem Enkel fiel bei dieser absurden Frage einfach alles aus dem Gesicht.

„Äh… wer? Keiner hat das gemacht! Das ist einfach so!"

Alice steckte vorsichtig den Kopf zur Tür hinein.

„Gusti? Reg dich bitte nicht auf, du weißt doch, dein Herz… Blaise ist ein wirklich netter Junge, du musst ihn nur erst kennen lernen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", keifte ihre Schwiegermutter aufgebracht und fuhr herum.

„Neville hat uns viel über ihn erzählt", mischte sich jetzt Frank ein, der ebenfalls wieder ins Zimmer getreten war.

Hinter Augustas Stirn arbeitete es, man konnte die Räder förmlich rattern hören.

„Ha! Ich hab's! Deswegen hast du mir das mit Harry gesagt, Potter ist schuld. Na warte, Bursche, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege!"

„Harry? Aber, Granny, der hat damit gar nichts zu tun! Granny, warte!"

Doch Augusta war schon draußen und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Sündenbock.

ooOoo

Am Anfang der Sommerferien, im Hogwartsexpress…

… saß ein wirklich glücklicher Neville Longbottom. Seine Eltern waren gesund und das ausgerechnet wegen Voldemort. Blaise und er waren ein Paar und seine Eltern hatten rein gar nichts dagegen. Alles war ganz wunderbar.

Nun, fast alles.

Granny hatte Harry mit ihrem Stock durch die ganze Schule gejagt und Draco war schreiend hinter den beiden her gerannt, um Granny aufzuhalten. Ein Chaos wie zu Voldemorts besten Zeiten.

Aber Harry hatte es überlebt und war von Draco liebevoll gepflegt worden. Dessen Eltern hatten die Beziehung ihres Sohnes akzeptiert. Außerdem besuchten sie einmal in der Woche einen Eheberater. Anscheinend mit Erfolg, laut Draco war Lucius seiner Frau absolut ergeben. Das einzige, was daran seltsam war, war, dass Narzissa neuerdings auffällig oft Lack und Leder trug.

Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, kuschelte Neville sich in die Arme seines Freundes.

Blaise drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn, mal abgesehen von Granny, die bis heute noch kein Wort mit ihm sprach, fand er Nevilles Familie sehr nett.

Hermine rutschte aufgeregt auf ihrem Sitz hin und her. Durch Zufall hatte sie einen Brief von einem völlig Fremden erhalten, der gar nicht für sie bestimmt war. Nachdem sie das Missverständnis aufgeklärt hatte, kam direkt wieder eine Antwort zurück und so hatte sich das ganze in eine Brieffreundschaft verwandelt.

Heute endlich würde sie diesen Fremden kennen lernen, er würde sie am Bahnhof erwarten und auch direkt ihre Eltern treffen.

Vom Lord hatte Neville nichts mehr gehört und irgendwie fand er das schade. Klar, war er eine fürchterliche Plage gewesen, aber auch irgendwie… _nett_.

Harry und Draco hatten nie ein Wort über den Vorfall im Verlies verloren und auch Neville und Blaise hielten lieber die Klappe.

Die wundersame Erweckung seiner Eltern schlug zwar hohe Wellen, aber das St Mungo hatte eine erfundene Erklärung abgegeben und alle waren zufrieden.

Schließlich wollte keiner den bösen Ruf des Lords zerstören!

Der Zug stoppte und Hermine kramte hektisch ihre Sachen zusammen. Neville und Blaise folgten neugierig. Sie wollten wissen, wie dieser angeblich so einfühlsame, sensible und intelligente Briefeschreiber wohl aussah.

Hermine funkelte die beiden grinsenden Jungen böse an und drehte ihnen demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Suchend sah sie sich um und ihr wurde schwindelig, als ein Junge von vielleicht achtzehn Jahren auf sie zuschlenderte.

„Oh, wow…", hauchte Hermine entzückt und musterte ihr Gegenüber.

Schwarzes halblanges Haar, strahlende hellblaue Augen und ein Traumkörper. Mit einem lauten Knall landeten ihre Koffer auf der Erde.

„Bist du Tom?", keuchte sie.

„Jepp, der bin ich. Hallo, Honey."

Stimme und ausgesprochener Kosename kamen Neville reichlich bekannt vor.

Tom winkte ihm zwinkernd zu und grinste verschwörerisch.

„Hey, Kleiner, grüß bei Gelegenheit deine Eltern von mir!"

Neville wurde kreidebleich, das war doch…

„Scheiße!"

Neville schwankte leicht und klammerte sich an Blaise fest, der ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah.

„Kennt ihr euch schon länger?"

Neville nickte schwach und Blaise sah jetzt eindeutig eifersüchtig aus.

„Ein ehemaliger Lover vielleicht?"

Tom wirkte amüsiert, im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die Neville wohl am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen wäre.

/ Tja, Kleiner, ich hab´s dir ja gesagt. Ich bin ein Genie/

– Wie kommst du jetzt schon wieder in meinen Kopf? –

/ Telepathie. /

– Puh…ich dachte schon. Was hast du jetzt vor? –

/ Hermine rumkriegen, was denn sonst/

– War ja klar! Warum bist du wieder jung? –

/ Ein einfacher Zauber, von mir selbst entwickelt natürlich. Da fällt mir ein, was machen Granny und Albilein/

– Heiraten im August, ich…ich weiß gar nicht wie ich dir danken soll, meine Eltern und alles. –

/ Lass gut sein, Kleiner, schick mir eine Einladung zur Hochzeit; das will ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen/

Hermine zupfte ungeduldig an Toms Ärmel.

„Meine Eltern warten, kommst du?"

/ Bis dann, Kleiner, war nett mit dir/

Noch ein letztes Grinsen, dann verschwanden Tom und Hermine in der Menge.

Blaise sah ausgesprochen sauer aus.

„Was ist jetzt? Willst du mir nicht sagen, wer der Typ war?"

Neville grinste ihn wissend an.

„Das, mein Schatz, war dein böser, Dunkler Lord, nur in der jüngeren, verbesserten Ausgabe."

Der Slytherin wurde blass.

„Das war Du-weißt-schon-wer?"

„Jepp, Hermine tut mir jetzt schon leid. Sie hat ja keine Ahnung, wie der nerven kann!"

Mit einem tiefen Kuss verschloss er Blaises Mund, schließlich war der Lord jetzt nicht mehr ihr Problem und Hermine würde schon klarkommen…

ENDE


End file.
